Survival In The City II
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after DANGANRONPA IF. Naegi and his 13 classmates managed to escape Hope's Peak Acacdemy thanks to the sacrifice of Mukuro Ikusaba, yet they face uncertain dangers due to the "contamination" of the outside world, and they are now in danger of being forced back to the academy as Junko Enoshima commences a "purge"-like challenge as she entices its citizens to hunt them down.
1. Prologue To Escape

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my new Danganronpa fanfic. After re-watching the whole 13 episodes of the anime, it gave me some inspiration in making another fanfic, though the ending was a bit of a cliffhanger as **Makoto Naegi** and the five surviving students escaped **Hope Peak Academy** without showing what happened next, while **Monokuma** was still alive after surviving the "execution" of **Junko Enoshima**. While this may possibly set a sequel anime, I don't know when would it going to be aired given that **Dangaronpa 2** has already been sold in Japan and the US as PSP and PSP Vita games..

This new fic comes in the heels of two things which once again gave me inspiration to make a new fic. They are:

1) Having read _**DANGANRONPA IF**_, it gave me some ideas on how to come up with a fic that highlights all 14 students after **Mukuro Ikusaba** sacrificed herself to allow her fellow classmates to escape.

2) A reviewer who read and reviewed my ongoing fic "_**Enoshima's Erotic Escapades**_" was asking if I could make a **Makoto Naegi** x **Sayaka Maizono** pairing since there were few of those pairing in the fanfic section…

Right now an idea popped in to my mind and decided to set up a story wherein the 14 students are in the midst of finding out what to do next after escaping Hope Peak's Academy even though Junko Enoshima is still pulling the strings as Ikusaba attempts to keep her busy while allowing Naegi and the rest to flee even though there's a possibility that many despaired masses are out there having been "brainwashed" by Enoshima's broadcasts.

At the same time the main characters for this fic will be Makoto Naegi and **Sayaka Maizono**. Since watching the first episodes, I find these two…cute, very cute. However, Fate has other plans as Maizono fell to despair and paid the price when she attempts to use means to escape and ended up getting killed - becoming the first casualty of the "mutual life of school killing", yet in the end her last-minute actions saved Naegi life from the class trial, thus the protagonist lives until the end of the anime.

Seeing that there were few pairings involving Naegi and Maizono, and getting a request from a reviewer of one of my Danganronpa fics, and in the light that I haven't made a fic featuring Maizono as the other main character, I decided to pair them up, where they would slowly get close in which romance builds in. Of course other characters, such as **Byakuya Togami**, **Kyoko Kirigiri**, **Yasuhiro Hagakure**, **Aoi Asahina**, **Toko Fukawa**, **Sakura Ohgami**, **Celestia Ludenberg**, **Kiyotaka Ishimaru**, **Hifumi Yamada**, **Chihiro Fujisaki**, **Mondo Ohwada** and **Leo Kuwata** will have important roles here and how they would help out in this fic.

This fic is set after the novel Danganronpa If, and from there the story sets in, and it'll be very different in terms of plot from my previous fic, "**Survival In The City**". While the two fics share some similarities in title, the plot differs as Enoshima is alive and the plot takes place after the novel, and yet the theme is about surviving, as the 14 students make a dash to find their loved ones after escaping the academy.

Lastly, why an M-rated fic? Aside from the violence that would be depicted here, there will be a love scene as well, though it'll be an integral part of the story, unlike others romance fics that uses hardcore ones.

Well, that's the summary I can tell you right now, but you'll soon see where this would lead to, so here is the opening chapter, so read and enjoy!

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Dasshutsu Suru Purorōgu**_

Hope Peak's Academy...hours later, the scene shifts before the gates, where the 14 high school students are assembled, and there Mukuro Ikusaba gave Naegi some last-minute instructions before they are set to part ways, while the others seemed reluctant to let her go, seeing that she could be an asset in escaping the academy which has fallen to Junko Enoshima's hands, yet Ikusaba has already decided on the path she is about to take.

"Ikusaba-san… Are you really going to go out with that wig on?" Naegi asked. He had been given a transfusion of the correct blood type, and was slowly showing signs of recovery.

Ikusaba, who had put on the wig she used to dress up as Junko, nodded.

"…I think… If I pretend to be her, I might understand Junko's thoughts a little better…" She said, but her tone was still her own. Ikusaba had yet to completely get her thoughts in order.

"And… I've made up my mind. As long as I'm out there…I'm going to accept everyone's resentment at me… and Junko. I'm not going to die until I've destroyed all the despair Junko spread, but…"

The damage caused to the world by Super High School Level Despair could not be measured in terms of economy, society, or even the number of human lives. The television broadcasts had already outed Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba as the central figures in this disaster. Of the people outside who remained untainted by despair, the sisters were irredeemable criminals. And to the people clad in Monobear masks who were tearing the world apart, Ikusaba was now a traitor.

She was now in the despair-inducing situation of being the enemy of the entire world. But perhaps this was nothing so significant to Ikusaba.

"But… I'm going to do my best… so they don't get me while my guard is down."

"Isn't it safer for you to just turn yourself in to the cops? Well, can't say if they'd put you on death row or not, but you might stand a chance at lengthening out the trials enough to die of old age, eh?" Hagakure suggested, but Ikusaba shook her head.

"There aren't any laws or even police officers now…"

"S-seriously? Maybe we'd be better off staying…" Hagakure said nervously. Togami sneered.

"Silence, you commoner! Someone like you won't find a very different fate whether you're in this school or the outside world." Although he was shaken when he was told that the Togami family had collapsed, he was being quite brazen in front of Ikusaba now.

"I will spare you this time because you are an extremely valuable asset. And depending on your actions hereafter, I may even absolve you of your crimes once I've built up a new world." It was rather like Togami to claim he could acquit a world-ending terrorist.

"…I don't need an incentive like that. I… I don't intend to keep only myself alive."

Turning away from Togami, Ikusaba looked around at the other students. Kirigiri stood silently with a look of readiness. Fukawa, who had just turned back from Genocider Sho, was gesticulating in confusion. Everyone was reacting in their own way. And as she looked back at the past two years spent with them, Ikusaba handed the escape switch to Naegi, who shared those memories.

"Naegi-kun. You do it."

"Huh? Me?"

"I think… This is for the best."

As Naegi hesitantly received the switch, Ikusaba remembered Monobear's words.

_"But you guys are coming back here. I guarantee it."_

She knew that Monobear was correct. This school still housed something they needed to bring back the others' memories-the research files belonging to **Yasuke Matsuda**, the Super High School Level Neurologist. Perhaps the students could still restore the bonds forged between them in the past two years. But as long as the key to restoring their memories remained locked up inside the school, the mastermind could easily repeat her game of despair. The island she mentioned also bothered them, but at this point they could not avert their gaze from despair.

"Then… Here goes."

Naegi had remembered the state of the outside world. The boy who had in the past decided to live inside the school was now choosing to step outside. How much had he struggled over his decision?

But Naegi was determined to face the despair outside head-on, not showing a hint of his internal struggle to the others. And it was Ikusaba's goal to protect his hopes while bringing despair to her beloved sister. She no longer knew if what lay at the end of the path was hope or despair.

Pressing the wig down firmly over her head, Ikusaba hid her face with her arms.

Was she smiling because of the hope shining in her future? Or was she crying because what lay before her was despair?

Once her arms came back down, there was no longer any emotion in her face. She no longer knew what kind of a face she should wear. And at the same time, Naegi pressed down on the escape switch. The firearms withdrew into the ceiling as a siren began wailing.

Soon, a light appeared from beyond the gate.

An infinite IF enveloped the students and the world, equally accepting hope, despair, and the heart of the disappointing girl.

By then the gate has been opened and the 14 remaining students stood there in a rather surprised gaze, as this was the moment they all been waiting for - to escape the CAGE that has confined them. They all wanted to get out of here and they got their wish, thanks in part to Ikusaba, but now instead of elation, they all faced uncertainty after what Ikusaba told them...the outside world is in chaos due to despair-driven campaign carried out by Enoshima. But Naegi is not backing out, and is willing to face whatever comes in his way, and urged his fellow classmates not to be discouraged, which slowly raised everyone's morale, which appeared to work, and now the students slowly walked towards the gates, one by one, the surviving students of Class 78, head out to the outside world, regaining their freedom while facing a new challenge that is about to head towards their paths.

Meanwhile, Ikusaba, donning her guise, walked back inside, and is met with new Monokuma robots, and are ready to take her down, which she brought out several grenades and she smirked as she stared at the surveillance camera, and began taunting Enoshima and stated that "despair will never reign over hope" and that the "hopes are being carried by the students of Hope Peak's Academy" and she will put a stop the the "Ultimate Despair". By then the scene slowly faded as sounds of grenade explosion can be heard, implying that Ikusaba has commenced her battle against the Monokuma robots.

**-x-**

The scene shifts at the master control room, where Junko Enoshima is sitting on her chair while watching the surveillance videos of Ikusaba fighting the Monokuma robots, while another footage shows that the 14 surviving classmates have exited the academy and are in the verge of splitting up, in which she smirked as a new idea popped in her head as there is a way to force the students to make them come back to the academy given that the outside world has been "contaminated" with despair.

By then a Monokuma robot arrived and with it were several teenagers who are also students of Hope Peak's Academy, and from the looks of their faces, they appeared to be "under despair" thus making them like "slaves" as Enoshima glances at them, and she is pleased that she still has an ace up her sleeves, and glanced at the teens one by one, and now she has "despair-laid ideas" on how to instill despair at her classmates so that the 14 escaped students would be forced to seek refuge at the academy again and make them submit to her will.

The students assembled before Enoshima are identified as :

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Nagito Komaeda

\- Mikan Tsumiki

\- Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu

\- Sonia Nevermind

\- Akane Owari

\- Kazuichi Soda

\- Nekomaru Nidai

\- Peko Pekoyama

\- Teruteru Hanamura

\- Hiyoko Saionji

\- Ibuki Mioda

\- Gundham Tanaka

\- Mahiru Koizumi

Enoshima smirked even deviously as she began to give her "slaves" instructions on what to do and how to carry out their tasks which she is confident that her plans will work out and looked forward in wiping her escaped classmates' memories and set another "game" once they are captured and once that happens, she will make sure that they won't be able to escape the second time around.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Naegi and the rest managed to find shelter, but they also deal on how to survive the next upcoming days and how to get rations without the risk of get seen…or caught.


	2. Splitting Up

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.

* * *

**_Ch. 2 – Bunretsu Appu  
_**

At the gates of Hope's Peak Academy, the 14 high school students with the "Super" titles stood there after finally leaving the "cage" that trapped them unwillingly, and some are feeling bad for leaving Mukuro Ikusaba behind, seeing that she may have a slim chance of holding down the "fort" given an army of Monokuma robots and a dozen traps, but for now the 14 students have no qualms as they finally got their wish and got out of the doomed academy and are now pondering on their next move.

The 14 students shown together are:

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Mondo Ohwada

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Hifumin Yamada

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Sakura Ohgami

The 14 teenagers were standing outside at the streets as they noticed that everything appeared to be peaceful and yet they are confused after what being told by Ikusaba about the outside world being in utter chaos and in a state of despair, but the pressing matter came when some of them want to head for their homes to check on their families if they are still there or not, be it alive or dead. This means some of them would have to part ways while others are unsure on where to go at this point.

"I...have to go to my home...need to know if my family survived or not..."

"Naegi-kun...I 'll go with you..."

"Oi...you can't go on your own with a wound like that...I'll give you a ride..."

"I'm coming too...my baseball skills might come in handy..."

"I will go to my dojo and check on my family..."

"I'm coming too, Sakura-chan!"

"I'm going to my place and get a replacement crystal ball..."

"I'm going to my home..."

"Take me with you...I got no place to go..."

"Fujisaki...can you come with me? Your programming skills might come in handy..."

"O-okay, Kirigiri-san..."

"Fine...all of you...here's my address to my villa...we can meet up if you decided to go with me..."

"Really?"

"Thanks!"

Kirigiri glanced at her hand and it showed to be her cellphone that Ikusaba took after the 14 students were sedated and underwent memory alterations, and there Kirigiri glanced at the phonebook where her contacts' numbers are still intact, and there she began to dial a number to call someone, and to her relief, someone spoke, and it turns out to be someone Kirigiri knew and the two spoke to each other as if they haven't spoken to one another for a long time.

"Hello, Yui?"

"Kyoko! Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me..."

"It's been two years! Where were you? I couldn't get a hold of you since..."

"A lot of things have happened...Can I go to where you are based right now?"

"Okay...here's the address...I sort of moved out after...THAT..."

"So the streets are...?"

"Yeah...chaos and despair..."

The person that Kirigiri is talking to is Yui Samidare, whom she met a few years before before being scouted at Hope's peak Academy, and there Kirigiri and Yui talked and soon both came to an agreement before cutting the line, and she turns her attention towards her classmates and told them that she is seeing a friend, and informed them that the streets were indeed what Ikusaba described - chaos and despair, and told the rest that it would be dangerous if they walked the streets and expose themselves.

However, the others appeared to have plans of their own and Kirigiri is told what plans the other have in mind, in which she finds out that they intend to split up and have to put their affairs in order before telling Kirigiri that after putting their affairs in order, they will meet with her again, and then it showed the following students splitting up. They are:

\- **Naegi x Maizono x Kuwata x Ohwada**

Naegi wanted to head for home to check if his family is still there and alive, though his body wouldn't allow him to do so given the wounds are still fresh and not fully healed. Mizono chose to go with Naegi to support him as well as her way of making up for her attempt to frame him. Ohwada decided to use his motorcycle and give the two a ride since he felt that he couldn't leave them alone and Kuwata chose to go with them as he has no place to go.

\- **Ohgami x Asahina**

Ohgami chose to head for her dojo to check on her family and Asahina will go with her since they are good friends and Ohgami's skills would protect her while in return the "Martial Artist" will accompany the "Swimmer" to check if her family managed to evacuate before the "incident" took place.

\- **Celestia x Hagakure x Yamada**

Hagakure and Yamada have nowhere else to go, but Celes offered the two a place she can find, and the two boys agreed to, with Yamada having a crush on her and he readily accepted while Hagakure managed to get a spare crystal ball so he can read some fortune when there is time.

\- **Togami x Fukawa x Ishimaru**

Togami at first cared less about where the others go, but soon softened up as Kirigiri asks him to take Fukawa and Ishimaru with them and said that with the radios that Ikusaba provided before leaving the academy, they need to stay in touch knowing that Enoshima might do something that would cause problems, and Togami reluctantly accepted. After that, Kirigiri handed the radios to the rest and instructed them to keep their radios open so that they have communications and that there will be someone who can give them advise and the need to meet with the others.

With that, the students went their separate ways, as Chihiro Fujisaki is left with Kirigiri and the "Detective" told the "Programmer" that they are paired together and will head to a certain place where she will meet with a friend.

"So...we're not going to your house?"

"No."

"What about your..."

"My dad's killed...remember what Ikusaba told us earlier..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"And a friend of mine will help us sort things out..."

"I see..."

"Let's go."

After that, Kirigiri and Fujisaki leaves and heads towards an undisclosed location, not looking back at the academy where the building appeared to be fine but inside it was a nightmare, though it is not known whether Ikusaba managed to stay alive or ended up getting captured and/or killed. given that Enoshima is still at the master control room.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations, and how the survivors came to be rescued by Future Foundation.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and the rest managed to find shelter, but they also deal on how to survive the next upcoming days and how to get rations without the risk of get seen…or caught.


	3. Spending The First Night

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Shonichi Shishutsu_**

As the 14 students went separate ways as a selected group, the scene shows that Mondo Ohwada is riding his rather huge motorcycle with Makoto Naegi, Sayaka Maizono and Leon Kuwata in tow, and it has been minutes since this group left Hope's peak Academy, but they are discreet in traveling the road as they anticipate that what Ikusaba said and they avoided cruising the open road and managed to stay hidden, where they saw that the streets is in chaos, and many of the unruly citizens are wearing "Monokuma masks", committing various acts of vandalism. Ohwada's group hid behind an alley and peeked from a corner, seeing that Ikusaba was right after all.

"Looks like Ikusaba was right..."

"Damn...the streets are really a mess..."

"Uhhnn..."

"Naegi-kun...just hold on..."

"We can't stay here for long..."

"I agree..."

"What should we do...?"

"..."

As the four of them pondered on what to do next, Kuwata saw a package box behind them and the contents consisted of Monokuma masks, and there he suggested to the others that they wear the masks so they can pass the streets undetected, which made the rest feel a bit uncomfortable yet they realized that they have no choice, and will have to take the risk in order to head towards their intended destination.

Putting on the masks, Ohwada had his "passengers" brace for anything in case the "despaired masses" are on to them should they see through the disguise, and the motorcycle casually cruised the streets, ignoring the people in masks as they continued their vandalism acts and surprisingly, they ignored the motorcycle passing their way due to thinking that Ohwada's group are in "despair" like the rest of them, and continued their "despaired activities" as the motorcycle passed by and did not stop.

Maizono hugged Naegi tightly as she was starting to feel scared at seeing the crowd as they are now, but Naegi's hand gently squeezed hers to reassure her that she is in safe hands, while Kuwata wondered how he and his friends can adapt to this kind of environment, and mentally cursed Enoshima for causing this current catastrophe they are witnessing and experiencing. He felt that this might take a long time before he could find the way to reach his dreams.

Nevertheless, the group continued to casually cruise the streets ignoring every unruly people they encounter, and managed to keep their "aura" hidden so as not to give themselves away and went on with their route without a problem, and they safely managed to get past the first obstacle, yet they soon went to another district, where more "despaired masses" are seen, but because Ohwada and his friends were wearing "Monokuma masks", they think that Ohwada and his friends are "despaired" and chose not to go after them.

**-x-**

About an hour later, after carefully exploring the streets by avoiding the routes where troublemakers are around, the group finally reached the Naegi residence, and just like the DVD video that Monokuma showed to Naegi, the Naegi house was abandoned, and as the four teens entered, the inside of the house was in utter disarray, though there were no traces of blood or the bodies found, and so far there seemed to be no signs of robbery, as some of Naegi's clothes are intact inside his room's closets, and he sat on his bed after realizing that this is the first time he "arrived home" after two years of being confined at Hope Peak Academy.

As he mentally wondered what has become of his family, Maizono came inside and sat beside him, seeing him appeared to be emotionally distressed, while Ohwada and Kuwata looked around, seeing that before the "incident", they had the impression that the Naegi residence was an "ordinary house". They then noted that Naegi was silent seeing the reason why and they approached him as Maizono is cheering him up.

"Naegi-kun...cheer up...I'm sure your family's safe..."

"..."

"Oi, have faith in yourself and to others..."

"Yeah..."

"They're right, Naegi-kun..."

"Look...there's no blood here..."

"Then that means your family's safe and got out earlier..."

"You're right...thanks, everyone..."

Maizono's words, as well as Ohwada and Kuwata's reassuring words seemed to lighten up the "Luckster" and he was filled with hope again and made him a determined person again, while this moved Maizono and motions the three boys to sit on a sofa, and as Naegi and Kuwata were told to listen carefully, she finally told them the would-be plan before Ikusaba set them free, which surprised the two boys while Ohwada looks on with seriousness.

Naegi was deeply surprised as a tearful Maizono explained her reasons and said she is willing to be berated for her would-be plot, but Naegi stood up and held her hand, telling her that it is okay, though she felt that she doesn't deserve it as she stated that she didn't trust him because of her willingness to use any means to escape and save her fellow idols. Though Naegi just smiled and spoke reassuring words to her while Kuwata was still in shock.

"Whoa...Maizono..."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"I'm sorry...I don't mind if you hate me..."

"It's alright, Maizono-san...I told you that we'd get out of the academy...which I promised...and we made it out...that's all that matters..."

"Naegi's right...you ought to have more faith in him..."

"Naegi-kun...I'm sorry...! I'm very sorry...!"

"Oi...no need to cry...we made it out that's all that matters..."

Hearing Naegi's reassuring words, and that he "kept his promise" that he would get her out of the academy, which they did, Maizono broke in to tears and sobbed on his shoulders, feeling ashamed of herself while Ohwada placed a had on Kuwata's shoulders, whispering that what's done is done, and said that aside from Ikusaba, Naegi played a part in escaping the academy, and as Kuwata glanced at the two teens, he slowly felt that this is what Maizono meant about the "confession", and that he felt that maybe Maizono's feelings were directed to Naegi and smiled internally, seeing that they're better of being together.

By then Naegi's stomach growled, and Kuwata humorously suggested that they need to eat something first, which the others agreed, and they began to look around the cupboard to see if there is anything they can eat, and Naegi recalled a secret place where emergency rations are stored and he found it, which are cup noodles and ramen, and Maizono decided to cook for them and within several minutes a broth ramen soup was cooked and she shared it with everyone, which they ate it, and complimented her cooking, which she admitted that despite her idol duties, she actually enjoys cooking.

"Mmm...this is good..."

"You're a good cook..."

"Thanks...I really enjoyed cooking despite my duties as an idol..."

"Maizono-san...you really are a good cook..."

"Maybe when the world is back to normal, and the academy gets a new headmaster...you should probably become the "Super High School-level cook or chef"...you're good at this..."

"Thanks for the compliment..."

"You really have a talent for cooking..."

"Man, I'm stuffed..."

After eating, Ohwada and Kuwata began closing the doors and windows and hid themselves so that they won't be spotted as they anticipate that the "despaired citizens" might be walking around even at daytime, and after securing the doors, they all decided to get some rest, in which Ohwada and Kuwata are allowed to sleep at the master bedroom while Naegi and Maizono went to Naegi's room, though she blushed as she gets to sleep beside him.

And so the four teens went to the rooms with Ohwada began sleeping and so did Kuwata, though he had a hard time because Ohwada was snoring so loud. Everything was silent at the Naegi house and the scene shifts to the bathroom where Naegi is seen stripping his clothes as he decided to take a bath, though he winced a bit because his wounds are still fresh and had to move slowly as he slowly removed the bandages off his body.

"Man...it hurts..."

He then saw the razor and glanced at the mirror, seeing that he hasn't grown any facial hair, but noticed his "bush" at his private part and decided to shave them off, seeing that he disliked it.

"Maybe I should shave them off..."

After a few minutes of shaving himself, Naegi then heads for the shower, though he winced as his wounds started to act up, and tries to open the bandages, though he had difficulty in opening it himself, until Maizono came and blushed in seeing his naked state, and the "Luckster" blushed at being seen bare by the "idol", and tries to cover his private part with his hands, creating a rather awkward tension between the two friends.

"Ah...sorry..."

"Maizono-san! Sorry!"

"No...it's okay..."

"Really, Mizono-san...I forgot to lock the door...!"

"It's alright...wait...are you...?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"Um...is there anything you need, Maizono-san?"

Maizono explained that she came to take a shower and did not know he would be taking a shower as well, but seeing his condition, she said she will help him cleanse his body, which Naegi blushed deeper and tries to turn down the offer, but she placed her hands on his cheeks telling him that he can't cleanse himself with his wounds still being patched, and he might hurt himself even more so she plead to Naegi to let her help him, which he tried, and failed, to dissuade her.

Seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Naegi sighed and tried a last resort stating that she might get her clothes wet, so she slowly stripped herself and he blushed deeper as he gets to see her naked for the first time, and tries to avert his eyes, though a blushing Maizono assured that it is okay as she went closer to him and slowly opened the bandages and gauze pad where his wounds were being patched, and she slowly opened the shower and shower water sprinkle down and he closed his eyes as water sprayed his body, as Maizono slowly applied soap to wash the wound carefully, taking care not to rub it too much so as not to re-open the wound.

"Um..."

"..."

"You didn't have to..."

"It's okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"It's the least I can do to make up for trying to frame you..."

"Maizono-san...just...soap it slowly..."

"Okay..."

After being told to soap it slowly, Maizono nodded and proceeded to wash his upper torso after cleansing the wound, glancing at his body, seeing that he is not like other boys who are buff and muscular, but Naegi's body is average, and for the first time, she finds him...attractive, and she blushed at the thought, while Naegi is also blushing as he gets to shower with a naked Maizono, and though he hates to admit it, he finds himself "lucky", being with a cute "idol" who is also his friend from junior high, and his eyes gaze at her face, and he slowly finds himself attracted to her, that he slowly ran a hand to her cheek, which she blushed but then her eyes gazed upon his, and both slowly gaze at each other.

"..."

"..."

However, both blinked as they felt something pressing against her, and looked down where they saw Naegi's penis pressing her hip, and he backed away while looking aside, realizing that he had an erection, and feels ashamed thinking he "violated her", while she blushed at the sight of Naegi's erection though she finds it...cute. she then snapped back seeing him apologizing non-stop and tries to assure to him that it is okay.

"S-sorry!"

"..."

"Really...I'm very sorry!"

"I-it's okay!"

"Really...I didn't meant to..."

"I'm used to it...so it's okay...!"

"..."

"..."

Both blushed while remaining silent, but then she decided to shift things around by grabbing a bottle of shampoo and had Naegi sit on a stool and she began to wash his head and hair, and Naegi sat still as shampoo is being applied on his head while Maizono was washing his head, Naegi had his eyes close, but then accidentally opened an eye and blushed seeing that he is facing her "treasure", and he closed his eye, fearing he might giver her an improper impression, and then she splashed water on his head to wash off the shampoo until it is done.

As Naegi stood up, she began to use soap again to wash his torso as well as his wound, and he closed his eyes as he could feel her hands and fingers rubbing his body. As she is washing his upper body, her eyes traveled downward to wash his legs, and then glanced at his erection, blushing as she is wondering whether to wash it or not, which she gave it a thought until deciding to go along with it, feeling that there's nothing indecent as she knows Naegi couldn't wash by himself for now, so after washing his hips, her hand began to encircle his penis and "gently washed" it with soap and water, and Naegi's eyes opened wide while feeling his organ throbbing at the contact, surprised at what she just did.

"Ahh..."

"..."

"W-wait..."

"?"

"M-Maizono-san...!"

"R-relax...I'm washing it..."

"B-but..."

"It's okay...really..."

Maizono assured to him that it is okay as she stated that what she is doing is "hygene-related" and Naegi slanted against the wall as she continued to "wash" his penis, gently rubbing it and Naegi's body is being filled with pleasure, and feeling awkward and not wanting to cause any tension he chose to remain quiet while letting her do her thing. Maizono's eyes glanced at his erection, as she started to marvel at the sight, as she never thought he was THIS cute, and fascinated by the feel of his crotch, feeling it hardened further by the minute.

Watching Maizono rubbing him caused Naegi's body to get a bit overheated, as the minutes passed by, he felt more pleasure building up, and Maizono is unaware of what she is doing to him, and as more minutes passed by, Naegi was at his limit, and started to moan, and as she looked at him and wondered if he is getting hurt, Naegi unknowingly told her to keep it up, and as she did so, that was it, as his penis pulsed and "releases himself" for the first time, and she stared wide-eyed at what she just saw, and Naegi went still after finally "released himself". By then she realized what just happened and then saw Naegi looking away, feeling ashamed at the turn of events, and though blushing, she glanced at him and the two exchanged words.

"Naegi..."

"Sorry...I..."

"It's okay..."

"But still..."

"I don't mind..."

"But..."

"I'm fine..."

"..."

She assured to him that there is nothing wrong and said it was her fault but it can't be helped, and even though he was blushing, he felt at ease at his friend and chose to forget what happened just now. As she began showering to cleanse herself, Naegi looked away so as not to give a perverted impression, and after that she wrapped her body with a towel and gave naegi a towel to cover his lower body and both left the bathroom and head for Naegi's room, not noticing that Kuwata saw them, and he stared wide-eyed, and started to suspect something is going on between the two.

"No way...did they...?"

**-x-**

Inside his bedroom, Naegi sat on the bed as Maizono applied ointment on his wound before putting gauze pads and bandages and the two prepare for bed, and as they lay down, Naegi asks if she is going see her family and/or her idol band mates, but she stated that she couldn't decide given the current situation, and if her fears turn out to be true, she might fall in to despair, but he assured to her that things would be okay and promised to be at her side if they decided to go check on her fellow idols.

Maizono was touched and hugged him in reply, and both remained like this until they slowly fell asleep.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter of this fic, and this is just the start, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hidden especially after realizing that they are seen through the social media due to Enoshima's machinations, and how this would affect them in the coming days.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As Naegi and the rest are about to make their move, they get in to trouble as the despaired citizens are "urged" to find them and bring them back to Hope's Peak Academy, which would force Naegi, Mizono, Kuwata and Ohwada to leave and run on the streets...


	4. Premonition

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now here is the second chapter where things would pick up where the last chapter left off, in which the survivors are debating on what to do next, as some want to go to their homes to see if their loved ones are okay while others want to check other "things", but for Naegi, he wants to go camping in at his house and check to see if his family is still there but he won't be alone as some of his classmates go with him and they make their plan on where they should head off next knowing the situation within the city and how to transverse without getting caught as they anticipate that some "despaired citizens" would try to make them despair once sighted.

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Yokan_**

**_Elsewhere..._**

The scene shifts to an unspecified location, where Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki arrived in secret, forced to wear a pair of "Monokuma masks" to pass by the streets unnoticed seeing that the "despaired citizens" are also wearing "Momokuma masks" and are causing various acts of violence such as vandalism, and some are attacking some hapless citizens who unwittingly got caught on sight, and Fujisaki winced at seeing this while Kirigiri remained stoic and and told Fujisaki to keep going or else they too would get caught. By then the two arrived at a specific meeting place and all they have to do is wait.

"This is the place...be ready for anything..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Will this friend of yours show up here?"

"Yes...I'm sure of it..."

"Okay..."

"Be brave."

"Okay..."

After a few minutes of waiting, someone came and is wearing a "Monokuma mask", and both Kirigiri and Fujisaki braced themselves as they expect something worse, until they began speaking to each other, which slowly brought relief to the three persons in question.

"Kyoko Kirigiri?"

"Yes...and you are...?"

"It's me! Yui!"

"Yui!"

"Long time, no see, Kyoko!"

"I missed you too!"

"Ah...it's been a long time to see that reaction of yours after putting on that stoic persona..."

"Yui!"

"Welcome back..."

The person who just arrived removed the mask, and it turns out to be Yui Sumidare, and there Kirigiri removed her mask and hugged Yui, as the two girls are revealed to be friends since three years ago, and both are relieved to see that they're alright, and unharmed, in which Yui said that she has been trying to get a hold of Kirigiri but with no success, but then she told her and Fujisaki to follow her as the streets are not quite safe for the time being due to the "chaos"and both Kirigiri and Fujisaki followed Fujisaki as the trio head to an unspecified location to hide.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Yui and the other two girls arrived at an abandoned house that has a secret basement and there she showed to them her father who also survived "the tragedy", and from there the Sumidare's made Kirigiri and Fujisaki "feel at home" and gave them food and drinks to nourish themselves and after several minutes, Kirigiri told Yui and her dad about what went on at the academy, how Mukuro Ikusaba helped her classmates escape and that Enoshima was behind the "tragedy" as well as causing the death of Jin Kirigiri, which Yui was shocked to silent.

"...and that's what happened..."

"No way..."

"That's the truth..."

"I'm sorry about your dad..."

"It's okay..."

"That Enoshima...how could she..."

"She's quite insane as she is obsessed with despair...wait...are you sure about what Ikusaba told you...?"

"Yeah...makes me want to kill her on the spot..."

Yui couldn't believe what she and her dad just heard, but then Fujisaki provided the recorded conversation they had with Ikusaba, and that was enough to convince her, and but then she noticed that only Kirigiri and Fujisaki are here and she asks what happened to her other classmates, in which Kirigiri said that the others went their separate ways to check on their loved ones which Yui was shocked as she told her that there is a chance that they might end up getting killed by the "despaired citizens", but Kirigiri stated that they will survive as thy have the radios to keep in touch, and seeing that it was already night tie, Yui decided to let her friends rest and continue their conversation in the morning.

**-x-**

The following morning, the scene shifts to the Naegi residence, where the the scene zooms in on Naegi's bedroom, where Naegi is still asleep as the clock shows that the time now is 10:00, and Maizono woke up first and finds herself snuggled against Naegi, in which she blushed and slowly got up, but then notices that he looked cute while asleep, and she gently brushed a hand on his hair, then his cheek, as she stared intently on his face, feeling drawn to him.

"_Naegi-kun..._"

Maizono unconsciously went nearer and her lips is shown to be coming closer to Naegi's but then Naegi opened his eyes and is surprised to see her face near his and this snapped her back to reality and she backed away, her face flushed in embarrassment, and so was Naegi's, and both tried to regain their composure as they arranged themselves, and an awkward moment took place as they tried to make some alibi to evade the subject of their faces nearing each other.

"Um..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"G-good morning..."

"Y-yeah...good morning to you as well..."

"Did you...um..sleep well?"

"Yeah...like a log..."

"That's good to hear..."

"Uh, yeah..."

After regaining their composure, she then had Naegi lie down and raised the hem of his shirt to check on his bandaged wounds, and she said that they will have breakfast first before she helps him clean the wound, though Naegi tries to turn down the offer but she wouldn't take no for an answer and she playfully shoved Naegi towards the door as they are heading for the dining room, wherein Kuwata and Ohwada woke up after a rather long slumber.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, the four teens are convening at the dining room, where the ration for the day are placed on the table and Naegi prepared the plates so they can eat. Ohwada and looked around to see if the doors are secured, and seeing that it needs a bit of a barricade, he asked Kuwata to help him, and he tells the others to go ahead, so Naegi waited at the dining room as Maizono went ahead and prepared the food, and another few minutes, the food is ready, and she called on Ohwada and Kuwata, and the four teens ate their food, and after several minutes they are done, and are "charged".

"Ah...good food..."

"I'm stuffed..."

"Me too..."

"Too bad the food in the fridge are wasted..."

"Yeah...considering that we've been in the academy for two straight years..."

"At least we won't be worrying about it...we won't stay long here..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

By then Ohwada and Kuwata got up and began to check the doors and checked thm as part of securing the entry/exit points and then asked Naegi to get something, which he did, and there Naegi showed the item he took, which turns out to be a map of the neighborhood his house is in, and he did so, which he gave it to Ohwada and he rolled it, intending to hold on to it while they rest and hide to keep their presence from the other "despaired neighbors" and wait for nightfall so that when everything is clear then they can review the map to make preparations on their next move.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the hiding place where Yui, Kirigiri and Fujisaki are currently staying, and they just woke up after resting, seeing that the time now is 11:30, and there Yui was already up and made some breakfast in which they ate it and now they are talking about what to do next, in which they anticipate that Enoshima would make her move and do something to cause the "despaired citizens" to cause a riot, and Kirigiri is sure that Enoshima might entice the citizens to go after the escapees, and there Yui pointed out that the rest of her classmates who went separate ways might get in the crossfire and in trouble.

"So your friends went separate ways?"

"Yes...they want to check on their families and friends...so I gave the a radio to keep in touch..."

"I think that's a bad idea...what if their loved ones have already escaped? Or if unlucky...killed? Their efforts would be for naught..."

"That's their decision...it can't be helped..."

"Can you contact them?"

"I might...but why?"

"It's best if you all stick together and stay alive...there's a chance that Enoshima might cook up something and force any of your friends to get hauled back to that academy..."

"I'll see what I can do..."

By then Fujisaki is watching TV and saw something and called out Kirigiri and she and Yui came and saw the live footage coming out and there Kirigiri showed a rare emotion and she immediately grabbed her radio and makes an attempt to contact her classmates to give them a warning of what is soon about to take place.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter of this fic, and this is the start of the trouble Naegi and the others are about to face, and though you may find it rather odd that this sounds similar to the likes of American suspense films such as "The Purge", or the Playstation 2 game "State Of Emergency", but this is what it's all about, as Naegi and the rest must use their wits to survive and stay hiddenbefore trouble comes in their way.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The die is cast, and Naegi and the rest are about to face another crisis as the despaired citizens are taking "arms"…and intend to catch them.


	5. Forced Evacuation

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Looks like things are good despite getting a few reviews, and now the story takes a suspenseful turn as Naegi's group are about to face an emergency which would put them in harm's way and they must find a way to survive their next trial before being enveloped by despair...

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Kyōsei Hinan_**

The time now is 12:30, and the scene shifts to the Naegi house where Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata and Ohwada are having lunch, and the three boys complimented Maizono for being a good cook, which she smiled and thanked them for their compliment as they eat their lunch, and thankfully the doors and windows are shut tight so that the scent of the cooking wouldn't go outside and alert any despaired neighbors towards the Naegi house.

"Ah..."

"This is good..."

"You're a good cook..."

"Thanks..."

"Maybe you should change to "Super High School-level cook"..."

"Yeah...I think that would suit you better..."

"She's right..."

"Come on., guys..."

After a few minutes, the four teens finished eating, and both Naegi and Maizono helped clearing the plates, and thankfully, the water supply is still intact and both began cleaning the dishes, while Kuwata began cleaning the house to tidy up the environment and Ohwada began receiving a radio call in which he answered it, and the call came from Kirigiri and there the "Biker" and the "Detective" talked, in which she gave him an emergency message which Ohwada slowly became concerned.

"Hello...can anyone hear me...?"

"Huh? Kirigiri?"

"Ohwada!"

"What's wrong...?"

"Listen..."

"...you serious?"

"Yes...turn on the TV and you'll see..."

"Okay, I understand..."

Taking Kirigiri's word, Ohwada went and turned on the TV, and to his dismay, the footage showed about the events of what happened to Hope Peak Academy which happened two years ago before the Class of 78 were captured where the Student Council were the first victims of Enoshima. Kuwata, Naegi and Maizono came and there Ohwada told them about what Kirigiri said right now, which the three other teens are starting to feel the tension.

But the next several footage showed how they died and how the class trial went on, and Naegi gritted his teeth, seeing that Enoshima is truly to be blamed for what is happening to Japan right now. However, a commercial ad began to air in which Enoshima began posting the pictures of the 14 escaped students, and there Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata and Ohwada became alarmed when Enoshima announced that she will "give a reward" to anyone who would capture the 14 students and brought them back to Hope's Peak Academy alive.

"Oh no..."

"She can't be..."

"That Enoshima bitch..."

"What is she up to...?"

"Looks like she wants us back at the academy..."

"Why?"

"To make us despair and kill each other..."

"Makes sense..."

Ohwada then peeked through the windows and so far the despaired neighbors did not appeared to go and check the house as they assumed that the escaped students are on the streets and he told the rest to stay hidden, and said that they may have to leave the house at night so that they can sneak out through the darkness so that they won't be noticed, and Naegi and the rest nodded and decided to pack some rations and plan their escape.

**-x-**

Several hours later, the time now is 17:00, and both Kuwata and Ohwada took a bath and are forced to borrow the clothes left on the closet, while the scene shifts to Naegi's bedroom where Naegi slowly took out his family album where his family's portrait are there, and he slowly felt sad as he has no idea what befell his parents and Komaru, and Maizono was silent as she too wondered what became of her dad and her idol band, and felt guilty of attempting to frame Naegi of her would-be plans to escape the academy. She then decided to make amends by becoming "Naegi's support".

"My family..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Sorry...I just..."

"I'm sure they made their way out..."

"Really?"

"There's no blood here or corpse...which means they may have evacuated before the "tragedy" started...so there's hope that you'll see them again..."

"Maizono-san...thanks.."

"It's okay..."

Maizono's words helped him and he became beamed with determination not to let tragedy eat him and thanked Maizono for cheering him up in which she smiled and said this is the least she could do to make up for trying to frame him but he said that he has forgotten that and all that matters is they all stay together, and alive, and by then Maizono checked on his wounds and said that it needs cleaning, and he blushed as he would be forced to "bare himself" to her though she giggled as she thinks this would make her a good caregiver.

Several minutes later the scene shifts to the bathroom where a naked Naegi is being bathed by Maizono, who is wrapped only in a towel and soon he is fully bathed and she began drying him with the towel while making sure to take care of his wounds. Then she began cleansing the wounds and apply medicinal ointments and when she began putting a gauze pad, she then puts a plaster to tape it, and the wound is cleansed and covered, and there she is finished, but then she went silent as she recalled how he nearly died at the academy and Naegi gently took her in his arms, assuring her that he won't die and the two teens embraced, and she felt at ease in his arms.

"..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Sorry...I felt...worried back at the academy...I thought you'd die..."

"But I survived..."

"..."

"We'll get thought this...I promise..."

"Naegi-kun...thanks..."

"..."

The two glanced at each other and mutual attraction enveloped them until they seemingly went to a trance as she slowly went closer to his face and Naegi froze, feeling that she is about to kiss him but he couldn't bring himself to move or rebut, and as the their lips are about to "connect", they snapped out as they regained their composure and both blushed, embarrassed yet they are still in each others' arms. but awkward tension erupted when they heard Ohwada and Kuwata's voices near the door of the bathroom, which was still opened.

"Darn...that Naegi...he didn't take advantage of his "luck"..."

"Come on, Kuwata..."

"Not yet...I wanna see them take the "next step"..."

"Oi...you're not thinking of..."

"Naegi would be "" if he gets a kiss from Maizono-san...then do the "you know what"..."

"Seriously...how can they be thinking of "doing that" at a time like this..."

"You'll never know..."

"Seriously, Kuwata..."

Naegi and Maizono shrieked and told the two that they aren't doing anything indecent, and the two other boys showed up, smiling wryly and apologized, assuring to them that they aren't thinking anything indecent and said that they'll be waiting at the other bedroom once Naegi and Maizono are "done", and the two other teens blushed deeper as they feel embarrassed at the scene they are in. As Kuwata and Ohwada left, Naegi stood up as he told Maizono to take a bath and will be waiting for her, in which she nodded and he left as he heads to his room to get some clothes.

Several minutes later, the four teens are assembled inside the master bedroom as they prepared everything that they could bring and that they have to decide on which place they should go to stay over as they need to stay hidden from the eyes of the despaired citizens, and there Ohwada suggested that they head to the hideout of his biker gang, the Crazy Diamond, stating that he believed that his gang is still there though Kuwata and the others questioned if the biker gang is still there or not since two years have passed.

"Crazy Diamond? The gang you belonged too...?"

"You think they're still there?"

"Yeah...and that's the safest place I can think of..."

"But...what if...?"

"Yeah...she has a point..."

"You never know until you see it yourselves..."

"Ohwada's right...we'll have to take a chance...Maizono-san...Kuwata-kun...let's go and do this..."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

Naegi interjected and said that perhaps it would be worth the shot and see if Ohwada's gang is still there or not, and in case they are not there anymore, then Ohwada can use the place as a temporary shelter and then plan again and see what they would do next, and Maizono and Ohwada agreed which Kuwata sighed as he had to agree to it as well and the four teens waited until it was nightfall, and the time now is 23:00, and the streets are apparently clear as there are no signs of anyone right now.

"Okay...the coast is clear..."

"Looks pretty quiet..."

"Good...then this is a good chance..."

"..."

"Oi...better hold on tight...'cause we'll be speeding up in case we're seen..."

"Okay..."

"Let's go..."

"..."

Though Naegi felt sad that he had to leave his home, Kuwata persuaded him to let it go for now and focus on staying alive, in which Naegi reluctantly accepted and Ohwada and the others sneaked out of the Naegi house and with Ohwada being the driver, the other three teens boards the motorcycle and began to drive away, and minutes later the despaired citizens began invading the Naegi house after watching Enoshima's announcement, having announced the home addresses of the 14 escaped students, but by the time they got inside, the four teens were already gone.

The scene shifts to the streets where the four teens are traveling and are avoiding certain routes that may have some despaired people roaming around and after making a quick shortcut on a subdivision they took a turn and are now in the city proper, where they saw some people are doing acts of vandalism and other despaired acts, and Maizono closed her eyes and buried her face against Naegi's back, scared at seeing what the outside world has become, and Kuwata wondered what they could do to restore the world to its peaceful way though Naegi had to endure the sight and not give in to adversity.

"..."

"Man...what a sight..."

"That Enoshima...causing this much damage..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Keep silent, guys..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

By then tension mounted as some of the despaired people saw the four teens recognizing their clothes and shouted that they are the targets that Enoshima announced, and Ohwada cursed as he and his friends realized that the crowd are on to them, and speeds up the motorcycle in a bid to outrun their pursuers, as some of the despaired crowd began boarding any vehicle they could find and started to chase their targets.

"It's them!..."

"The wanted ones!"

"Capture them!"

"Bring them to Enoshima-sama!"

"Yes, capture them!"

"Make them despair!"

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama!"

"Enoshima! Enoshima!"

The scene looked like a real-life car chase as the four teenagers cruised faster in an effort to outrun their pursuers, who are on board several cars and motorcycles and are armed with any blunt objects and a net, and despite the vast number of pursuers, Ohwada managed to evade their predators while taking care of not dropping his classmates as the three other teens held onto dear life, determined not to fall of the motorcycle.

The scene then shifts to the highway and the chase was close, and one of the despaired pursuers is ready to throw in the net to catch their targets, but then a group of bikers wearing "Momokuma masks" joins in on the chase, but then threw molotov bombs at the pursuers and slowly widens the gap between Ohwada's group and the despaired pursuers, and one of the bikers in the "Monokuma masks" got close to Ohwada and as Ohwada is about to do something, the biker removes the mask and spoke to Ohwada.

"Ohwada-sama!"

"You!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Yukimaru!"

"Follow us!"

"To the same place?"

"No...we got a new base!"

"Okay!"

Ohwada is surprised to see **Takemichi Yukimaru**, his fellow biker in the Crazy Diamond Gang, showing up and saved him and his classmates and soon other bikers removed their "Monokuma masks" and revealed themselves as members of the Crazy Diamond, and there the biker gang told Ohwada to follow them as they head to an unspecified place which serves as their new base as their old one has already been overtaken by the despaired citizens.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like Naegi's group narrowly survived a potential danger thanks to Kirigiri's warning and Ohwada's biker group led by Yukimaru, who appeared in the game **Danganronpa: Another Episode**, and now Naegi's group are going to lie low for the time being while awaiting the fate of their other classmates.

More on how Naegi and the gang's challenges and survival on the "outside world" will be detailed in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Asahina and Ohgami appears, and they are about to face danger as members of Enoshima's "Ultimate Despair" shows up and challenged Ohgami to a battle.

See you in 3 weeks...

:)


	6. The Martial Artist And The Swordswoman

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

After a 6-month "hibernation", the next chapter is now up, and here Asahina and Ohgami takes the spotlight as they are about to encounter trouble on their own now that Enoshima unleashes the BOUNTY on the two and they'll have to fight their way out of this mess...and here they are about to encounter some characters from Danganronpa 2 characters...

* * *

_**Ch. 6: **_**_Ken no Josei to _****_Butōka_**

The time now is 00:30, and the scene shifts to a rest house located in Mt. Bandai where Naegi, Maizono, Kuwata and Ohwada are shown resting there after arriving, and they were relieved to see that they were saved, all thanks to the Crazy Diamond Gang, who managed to coincidentally guessed where Ohwada would be going as a brief flashback showed that Ohwada sent to Yukimaru a list of addresses where Ohwada's classmates are staying, and Yukimaru took a guess and the chance to head for Naegi's neighborhood, and found Ohwada's group by chance and used their "weapons" to chase the pursuers away and then led Ohwada and the others to their new hideout.

There Yukimaru told Ohwada about why the Crazy Diamond Gang moved out from their old hideout due to the despair of the people there and out of the gang's own safety, which Yukimaru confirmed that after leaving their old hideout the hideout was quickly overrun and burnt to ruins, and said that the gang tried everything they could to find Ohwada until they saw the broadcast made by Enoshima and discovered that Ohwada and his classmates were trapped at the academy until their escape.

"...and that's how it is..."

"I see..."

"And thanks to that broadcast...we figured you'd still be in Tokyo..."

"Yeah...but thanks to that Enoshima-bitch...she knocked us out and warped our heads...then took certain memories from us..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...and then tried to make us kill each other and there..."

"You mean..."

"Yeah..."

Yukimaru is surprised when told about how it all happened in the academy and that Ohwada and his classmates would have inadvertently end up killing each other were in not for Naegi's "luck" and Ikusaba's sacrifice, and right now the 14 classmates ended up going separate ways and are searching for their loved ones in case they are still alive, and right now Naegi needs to rest up due to his still-fresh injuries and Yukimaru told Ohwada that Naegi and the others can stay here for now until Naegi is sufficiently recovered, and Kuwata asks if all of Japan is like this, in which Yukimaru said that majority of Japan's island is in turmoil though he is unsure if other islands such as **Sado Island** and **Hokkaido** are safe or not.

"What? Most of japan is like that?"

"Yeah...since two years ago..."

"So Ikusaba wasn't lying..."

"But I'm not sure if other islands are like that..."

"Hmm...if so..."

"Still...you guys should rest here for the time being...since your friend is still bandaged and all..."

"Naegi..."

"Yeah...Naegi still needs to rest given what happened to him..."

Meanwhile, at a room, Naegi is resting as he is on bed, though he is blushing as his head was resting on Maizono's lap, and seeing that she took off her long socks, he can feel her smooth thighs and asks if this is okay, which she said that it is okay, as she wanted to "keep an eye" on him after an hour of fast travelling and she wants to make sure his wounds aren't acting up, and insisted that she would stay by his side claiming that she want to make up for what she nearly did to him back at the academy.

"But...I already forgave you...so there's no need to..."

"Sorry...but I insist that you stay here...and rest..."

"..."

"It's fine..."

"You sure...?"

"Sure...(and I want to stay by your side)"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

Although blushing, Naegi decided not to argue further and rests up on her lap and she gently stroke his head while singing a song softly which reminded him about her starting out as an idol, and while singing softly, she sang the song **Negaigoto Ensemble**, which Naegi recognized as having seen her performing while singing the song about two years ago, and for Naegi, this brought back memories before the "tragedy" occurred.

~x~

_Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Motto takaku takaku_

_Gimon fuan USO bakari kakemeguru nichijou_  
_Togisumasareta kono sekai ni ukabu na mo nai yuuki_  
_Yozora no hoshi tachi ni uchiakeru negai ha_  
_Otona ni naru ni tsurete chiisaku chiisaku natteku no kana_

_Dare ka no BUUTSU wo haku yori hadashi de hashiritai_  
_Kagayaku chikara ga dare ni mo aru_

_Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Miageta sora ni PURIZUMU_  
_Yume ni tsuzuku youna michi wo fumishimete_  
_Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Machikogareteta mirai he_  
_Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

_Kioku no katasumi ni korogaru ENTAAPURAIZU_  
_Shokisettei no kono sekai ha oboete ite kureru ka na_

_Kizutsuita dake kokoro ha yawarakasa wo mashite_  
_Kodoku ni makenai tsubasa ni naru_

_ima ha Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Kokoro nakusanai you ni_  
_Hoshi ni todoku youna mizuiro no kotoba_  
_Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Mabushii hodo no mirai he_  
_Motto tsuyoku nareru yuuki ga hoshii_

_Kitto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_ima ha chiisana TAMAGO mo_  
_itsuka takaku takaku tonde yukeru yo ne_  
_Zutto Shooting Love Shooting Heart_  
_Machikogareteta mirai he_  
_Motto takaku takaku tonde yukitai_  
_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star..._

~x~

After singing the song, she glanced back at Naegi, where she saw him closed his eyes and fell asleep, and she smiled as this helped him relax and now this would help him recover faster, and she slowly placed his head on a pillow and lay beside him, as she lean her head on his shoulder, and placed a hand on his chest, as she is about to drift to sleep, and though it was quite a bad timing, she felt this good as she wanted to spend a time alone with Naegi, and wished that when the "tragedy" is over, she would confess her feeling s to him and wished that Naegi feels the same towards her.

Outside, two of the Crazy Diamond Gang members watched the two, and they are feeling romantic thrill as they find Naegi and Maizono cute, and wondered if the two would confess their feelings to one another just like the romantic mangas that they read.

"Those two are cute..."

"Yeah..."

"You can't find those in manga..."

"A popular idol...and a..."

"Ohwada say he's a Luckster..."

"Then I guess he's lucky..."

"Think he would confess to her..."

"He'd better..."

The time now is 1 am, and both Ohwada and Kuwata decided to retire for the night, and went to their offered rooms as the rest of the Crazy Dimanond gangs took turns in patrolling the surrounding areas to safeguard themselves from any surprise attacks and to see if there are any despaired people wandering the vicinity so as to give the gang time to prepare themselves to defend and to evacuate in case the need arises.

**-x-**

Back at Tokyo, the scene shifts to a dojo, where Ohgami and Asahina are currently staying, and they arrived a few days ago undetected, and upon arrival there they searched the place and so far the dojo is in ruins yet there are no bloodstains spotted and Ohgami can safely assume that her lover, **Kenishiro**, evacuated along with his family, and for now she and Asahina decided to take refuge there in order to rest.

Right now the two are asleep and are lying low to prevent themselves from being seen by outsiders knowing that most of them are in their "despaired states", and they intend to move out later tonight so as to move undetected and to coordinate with their classmates so as to meet with them so they can discuss their next course of action. Asahina is seen sleeping on Kenishiro's bed while Ohgami is sleeping on the floor in a siting position, and looked like she was meditating.

However, Ohgami's keen senses kept her alert and she opened her eyes as she sensed that intruders are approaching and slowly wakes up Asahina, telling her to be ready and brace herself as she sensed that more intruders are entering the dojo, as she can hear them breaking the door by force and Asahina was starting to get scared but Ohgami assured to her that she will protect her no matter what happens.

"Calm down, Asahina..."

"..."

"It'll be okay..."

"But...Sakura-chan...!"

"Have faith...we will escape unharmed..."

"Um..."

"Get ready..."

"O-okay..."

As Asahina puts on her shoes, Ohgami slowly opens the door and saw several men wearing "Monokuma masks" are searching the dojo, looking for survivors and upon spotting Ohgami, they raised their blunt weapons and are approaching the "Super High School-level Martial Artist", proclaiming Enoshima's name and their intention to capture her alive, and Ohgami realized that Enoshima was behind the sudden situation she and Asahina are in.

"In the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"Surrender..."

"Surrender to her..."

"...and despair..."

"Despair like us..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"You must despair like us...!"

Ohgami uses her martial arts skills to take down her attackers without killing them, and managed to defeated them without using lethal force and motions Asahina to follow her, and as they are heading towards the exit, they are greeted by more despaired neighbour, all wearing "Monokuma masks" and are glorifying Enoshima's name, and urged the two high school students to surrender, and Asahina was getting more and more scared at the predicament she and Ohgami are in, but Ohgami assured to her that they will escape this situation.

"Calm down, Asahina..."

"..."

"It'll be okay..."

"But...Sakura-chan...!"

"Have faith...we will escape unharmed..."

"Um..."

"Get ready..."

"O-okay..."

As Asahina stepped back, Ohgami used a steel pipe to use it as a weapon, and though she did not like it, she had to do this knowing she is outnumbered, and uses the steel pipe like a staff and incorporated her martial arts skills and began taking down her attackers and after about three minutes peace was restored, but knew that more are on the way, and told Asahina that this is their chance to escape, and as Asahina and Ohgami are on the streets looking for a way to make a run for it, they are blocked by another high school girl, who is wielding a sword, and is glaring at the two.

Asahina stood behind Ohgami as Ohgami noted that the girl in front of them appeared to be a skilled fighter, and she is identified as **Peko Pekoyama** \- the Super High School-level Swordswoman. Peko appeared to be as stoic as Kirigiri, and Ohgami quickly realized that she is in for a fight as Peko's facial expression would be hard to read and she needed to make the right move and not carelessly expose herself to any open opportunities that Peko might capitalize on. Asahina was watching the scene with worry seeing how Peko is carrying herself and seeing her fighting stance, Asahina realized that Ikusaba wasn't lying when she told her classmates that Enoshima is leading the "Despair Organization" within Hope's Peak Academy.

"_So Ikusaba-chan was right...enoshima has other academy students serving her..._"

About a few seconds later, Peko went forward and executed her sword strike in which Ohgami responded by using the steel pipe as a baton and uses it to deflect the sword strikes and she managed to hold Peko back to a certain degree, though Peko managed to get a few lucky strikes and managed to cause some light cuts on Ohgami's arms, though Ohgami is smart enough to keep the distance and managed to keep her opponent at bay, but the scene that Asahina saw made her worry seeing that Ohgami is starting to bleed a bit from her arms, though Ohgami is quick to reassure her that she will be fine.

"Sakura-chan!"

"It is fine..."

"But you're bleeding!"

"This is nothing!"

"But..."

"We will escape this..."

"..."

"Be ready!"

Seeing that the despaired neighbours might arrive in a matter of minutes, Ohgami had to think fast and try to escape, and seeing that a nearby building's walls were partially weakened, she decided to use her martial arts hand blows and struck the wall, then threw debris at Peko, which she retaliated with her sword skills, but then Ohgami went near Peko and struck another wall, and this time the whole wall collapsed on top of her, and there Ohgami took Asahina and both girls ran off, and they made it to the intersection, where they found an abandoned car and they boarded it, and fortunately, it has enough fuel to take them farther and drove away.

As the vehicle left, Peko emerged from the debris, and she appeared to be unscathed due to using her sword in deflecting most of the fallen walls, and as she gets up, her radio blared and she answered it, where the caller spoke on the radio, who turns out to be none other than **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu** – the Super High School-level Yakuza, and he appeared to be displeased when told of what happened about her failure to capture Ohgami and Asahina.

"You what?"

"I apologize..."

"You already got supporters...you even have the sword...how can you let them escape?"

"I'm..."

"Shut up!"

"..."

"Continue the patrol!"

"As you wish..."

After getting the dressing down, Peko was ordered to continue the patrol and find any of the 14 escaped students no matter what, so as to please Enoshima without proving her, as Enoshima is expecting "good news" from them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and though it showed mostly about Naegi and the others being taken in by the Crazy Diamond Gang, it did showed you some action suspense in the form of a brief battle between Ohgami and Peko, though the battle ended quickly because Ohgami needed to keep Asahina safe from their pursuers.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts to Celes and the others, as they make their way out of Tokyo after seeing that their homes have been overrun by despaired citizens...


	7. ROYAL Rumble

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic...I really appreciate it a lot, and now the story gets deeper and suspenseful as this chapter focuses on Celestia, Yamada and Hagakure as they find themselves in a situation that is similar to what Asahina and Ohgami went though, in which the trio about to encounter trouble themselves and here they are about to encounter some characters from Danganronpa 2 characters...

* * *

**_Ch. 7: _****_Ōshitsu Ranburu_**

The time now is 01:30, and the scene shifts to what appeared to be a posh mansion somewhere at the outskirts of town within the vicinity of Mt. Bandai, and the surrounding area appeared to be relatively peaceful, as there are no despaired citizens lurking by, and the mansion itself appeared to be deserted, as there are no light activated, and none of the despaired citizens appeared to take notice since they were too despaired to figure anything out, and opted not to bothered the deserted mansion and its surrounding area.

The scene zoomed closer to the deserted mansion, and soon it showed that while most of the place inside had lights turned off, the scene shifts to the main bedroom where **Celestia Ludenberg** is asleep, enjoying her slumber as she felt that she came back home after spending two years at the academy, and though she knew it would be short-lived, she still wants to feel her social life before getting forced to go back on the run knowing that most of Japan is in shambles given the amount of despair the citizens showed.

The scene shifts to the guest room where **Yasuhiro Hagakure** and **Hifumin Yamada** are asleep as well, and their room was slightly lit with a lamp, and they are having a pair of dreams where Yamada is dreaming of his mom, which he wished that he be reunited with her after escaping the academy, while Hagakure is dreaming that he won a lottery prize of 100,000,000 Yen and he is "swimming in cash". Even though they were dreaming, they appeared to be at peace after what they went through.

As the three academy students are sleeping, a flashback occurred on how they managed to get to Celes' mansion without giving themselves away to the despaired citizens.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

After going separate ways from their classmates, Celes is heading towards her place when she noticed that Hagakure and Yamada are following her, she she tries to persuade them to go on their own, but the two begged her to take them with her as they are sort of afraid of traveling on their own, and she tries to intimidate them, with little success as they begged her to let them tag along with her much to her chagrin as they were persistent in getting her to let them come with her.

"Why don't you go and find your own family?"

"I can't!"

"We're too scared!"

"Geez...you got what you wanted...you're free...so go home and get lost!"

"We rather stick with you!"

"Please!"

"..."

"We're begging you!"

"Let us go with you!"

Seeing that she doesn't want to attract unwanted attention, as well as seeing that she might need some company, as well as to get the two boys to shut up, Celes eventually accepted their requests and lets them tag along with her and they walked the streets in a stealthy manner, and while walking the streets, the trio slowly hid behind an alley as they see several despaired citizens causing a commotion in the streets wearing "Monokuma masks", and the trio realized that they can't get across without revealing themselves after seeing a huge screen on top of a building showing Enoshima's broadcast urging the citizens to capture the escaped students alive and be brought back to the academy.

"That Enoshima can be shrewd..."

"She's a real whacko..."

"It's a shame...she's cute and a pretty model..."

"I guess her head is damaged mentally..."

"We can't get past those people without getting caught..."

"Man...I'm really scared..."

"You boys are a bunch of chickens..."

"What about you, Celes-chi?"

"Celes-dono...look!"

Turning around, Yamada saw "Monokuma masks" laid at an abandoned cardboard box, and Celes came up with an idea and took the masks, giving two to Yamada and Hagakure and told them to wear them, much to the boys' surprises, and are having second thoughts about wearing it but Celes mocked them for being "a pair of chickens" and said that she is willing to leave the two behind, and there Hagakure and Yamada begged her not to leave them and they reluctantly put on the masks, and the trio walked the streets and luckily they managed to get past the gauntlet, and soon they found a car and found a spare driving key hidden and they used it to drive their way, with Hagakure doing the driving and Celes providing the location.

After a few hours they arrived at the vicinity of Mt. Bandai and there the trio went ahead until they arrived at Celes' posh mansion, which appeared to be abandoned and when they arrived they parked the car and went inside, where they are fortunate to find some spare food supplies which did not expire and they ate and then later secured the doors and windows before deciding to get some rest so in the morning they can discuss about what to do next.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_**

The scene shifts back to Celes as she is sleeping soundly, where a smirk showed on her lips and she is dreaming of acquiring a lot of money and as she is basking on the dream, her dream was interrupted when the radio she is carrying (before escaping the mansion, Celes and the others were given radios by Ikusaba so that they can coordinate with each other since all communications are down) began blaring, and Celes was irritated at the interruption, and is about to turn off the radio until she heard the voice speaking, and to her surprise, it was Kirigiri's voice, reaching out to Celes.

"Celes...can you hear me? Come in, Celes..."

Celes reached the radio and spoke to Kirigiri, asking her why is she calling in the middle of the night, annoyed that her wonderful dream was interrupted, but she would soon become concerned when told of the reason behind the call, in which she revealed that Enoshima sent her conspirators after the escaped students through a tracking device that was secretly placed inside the electronic student ID that they carry, and though Celes wanted to disbelieve at first, she was persuaded to do so.

"Are you serious, Kirigiri-san?"

"Take my word for it!"

"Come on...maybe you're just..."

"I've confirmed it myself! Mine and Fujisaki-san's electronic ID have tracking bugs, and though we managed to send it to another direction through our means, we still can't stay...and by now your pursuers may be near your place of stay...so you'd better do as I told you if you want to survive!"

"Really..."

"Just do it!"

"Fine, fine..."

"..."

Using a toolkit in her room, Celes slowly disassembled her electronic student ID until she finds the tracking device and told Kirigiri about it, but she was advised not to destroy it so that they can be used as a decoy to confuse their pursuers, and there Kirigiri advises Celes to wake up Yamada and Hagakure then make their escape to another area, as Kirigiri stated that she and Fujisaki are about to leave, anticipating that they too may have been traced to their current location.

"Where would you want us to go? It's already close to 2 am!"

"You'll have to outrun your pursuers and keep your radio open! I'll try to contact the others and establish a meeting point!"

"So we'll have to go on the run?"

"Better than getting recaptured and subjected to another mutual killing!"

"Geez!"

"Celes-san!"

"Alright! Alright! I'll wake up the two boys!"

"Then hurry up!"

Celes then went to the guestroom and tries to wake up Yamada and Hagakure, and while Hagakure was roused from his slumber, Yamada was still asleep and she tries to rouse him physically, until Yamada murmured in his dream, proclaiming that Celes is his "wife", and dreamily asks her to bear children for him, and there Celes was agitated and grabbed Hagakure's crystal ball and smacked Yamada on the head until he wakes up as Hagakure urged her not to use his crystal ball as a weapon.

"GGGAAAHHH! I RATHER DIE THAN BECOMING YOUR WIFE, YOU FAT-ASSED DOUJINSHI MANIAC!"

"WWWWAAHHH! CELES-CHI...DON'T SMASH MY SPARE CRYSTAL BALL!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"KUWATA-CHI ALREADY SMASHED MY FIRST CRYSTAL BALL WORTH A MILLION YEN! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER!"

"THEN HELP ME WAKE UP THIS PIG!"

"YAMADA-CHI! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"WAKE UP, YOU PIG!"

"WWWAAAHHH! CELES-CHI...CALM DOWN!"

As the two boys are fully awake, Celes told the two to disassemble their student ID's and though they question her on why they would do that, she urged them not to ask and do it, in which they did, and soon Celes confirmed that the two boys' electronic student ID's were indeed laced with a tracking device and she took the devices and looked around, where she saw a stray cat and entices the cat with sweets and the cat took it, where Celes uses a ribbon the fasten the tracking bugs on the cat and had it ran away, and there she told Yamada and Hagakure that they are going to head off to another location, in which the two boys are alarmed when told about what Kirigiri told Celes about the recent situation.

A few minutes later, they peered through the window and saw a dozen despaired citizens wearing Monokuma masks are gathering near the mansion, but then they seemed to have shifted their attention, in which Celes smirked as her plan worked, as the cat that Celes took in earlier was leaving the scene, and the despaired citizens began following the cat, and in a matter of minutes the coast is clear, and the three academy students are getting ready to leave when several farm animals, mostly chickens, began flying their way through, smashing the mirrors and are heading towards the three.

"Huh?"

"Chickens?"

"What the heck?"

"We're under attack!"

"By chickens?"

"Whatever...we're heading for the garage!"

"Wait for us!"

"Celes-dono!"

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!"

By then someone entered the mansion and appeared in front of Celes and the others, and he is revealed to be **Gundam Tanaka** \- the Super High School-level Breeder, and with him are several other animals, such as geese and pigs, in which Celes flinched in shock and disgust, and there Gundam urged the trio to surrender to Enoshima and despair, which the trio realized that he is one of Enoshima's conspirators.

"Surrender, may targets...you will live to tell...otherwise...my fellow gods will attack you..."

When Celes said that they have no intention of surrendering, Gundam then proclaimed that he will take them down, and ordered his pet geese to go after them, and the geese began flying around, pecking Celes and Hagakure and fired pee and excrement, as well as eggs, and Celes shrieked in annoyance and disgust, but in his zest, Gundam did not notice Yamada sneaking behind him and was clocked by Yamada, who smashed Hagakure's crystal ball on the head, and then urged Celes and Hagakure to follow him as they ran off towards the garage to reach for the car.

As they arrived at the garage, Celes opened a water hose and doused herself with water to remove the stench and stain on her clothes with Hagakure trying to get some water as well, and the two are seen arguing over the water hose.

"Hey!"

"I need water too!"

"I'm using it, you Afro-brat!"

"I'm stinking like a goose!"

"Wait for your turn!"

"Hurry up!"

"Let go of the hose!"

"Come on..."

By then several persons showed up, wearing cardboard-like armors that make them look like card soldiers from **Alice In Wonderland**, and another teenager appeared before them, dressed like a princess from a foreign country and makes herself look majestic and the trio realized that she is another conspirator of Junko Enoshima, and she is leading the men to ensure the academy students' capture.

"The princess is here...and you will surrender...in the name of the mighty Enoshima!"

The teenager is identified as **Sonia Nevermind** \- the Super High School-level Princess, and she is poised to capture Celes and the others in a bid to earn Enoshima's admiration, though she is visibly displaying the look of despair, and soon the Monokuma-masked "card soldiers" surrounded the driveway and Sonia gives the trio the chance to turn themselves in "peacefully" and give in to despair, in which Hagakure is panicking and hid behind Celes as she tries to lie her way out by trying to bribe Sonia.

"Say...how about you work for me...?"

"...never..."

"I can make you rich..."

"I serve only Enoshima..."

"You can serve a better person than her..."

"I serve only Enoshima...and despair..."

"Are you really that serious?"

"Despair...like me..."

As Celes verbally distracts Sonia, Yamada then saw a fire extinguisher and stealthily grabbed it before opening fire, spraying the extinguisher and disoriented the despaired intruders, giving Celes and Hagakure the chance to get inside the car and start the engine, with Hagakure urging Yamada to hop in, and the Super High School-level Doujin Artist jumped inside the car as Celes stepped on the pedal and the car rammed through the car, killing a few of the despaired Citizens and drove away from the mansion, and Sonia was not pleased and despairingly ordered her "soldiers" to go after them even though it is impossible now as they have no vehicle to use to chase their targets.

"After them! Off with their heads!"

The scene shows that Celes is driving the car though she tries to keep calm as she is starting to feel the pressure and steadily drives the car in a moderate speed in order not to crash the car, and there she came to a stop as she orders Hagakure to drive, which he reluctantly agrees, and as the driving resumes, Celes took the radio and contacts Kirigiri in which the two girls discusses about their next course of action when told that Kirigiri and Fujisaki are on the run as they narrowly evaded their pursuers by leaving their previous hiding place 20 minutes before their despaired pursuers arrived.

"So you're on the run as well?"

"Yes..."

"So what now? I have no idea where to go next..."

"Try to find a place to hide...away from prying eyes...I'm contacting the others...and then I'll call you back..."

"And I thought that I get to get some sleep..."

"Better to be careful than sorry..."

"Geez..."

"..."

Kirigiri told Celes to try and lie low for now and find a place to hide as she is sure that Enoshima would be aware of the tracing bug on the electronic handbooks of her classmates, and told Celes that she will contact her again once she managed to convene with the others as she already alerted the rest about the tracking devices, and Celes sighed as she would get to "camp out" on the streets or some place away from prying eyes, yet she had no choice as she does not want to get caught nor go back to the academy where Enoshima is waiting for her captives..

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and though it showed mostly about Celes and the two boys, it did show some suspenseful moments, and a but of comedic effects, as Sonia and Gundam appeared to try and capture their targets, only to lose them...and Celes and the others are now making their way out, just as Asahina and Ohgami do...

Looks like Kirigiri and Fujisaki are on the run as well...and this leaves Togami, Fukawa and Ishimaru as the only ones not shown, along with Naegi, Maizono , Kuwata and Ohwada, though you can assume that they may be alerted about the tracking devices...more on that in the next chapter...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts to Togami and the others, as they make their way out of Tokyo after seeing that their hiding place have been overrun by despaired citizens...


	8. On The Run

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic...I really appreciate it a lot, and now the story gets deeper and suspenseful as this chapter now focuses on Togami, Fukawa and Ishimaru as they find themselves in a situation that is similar to what the other classmates went though, in which the trio about to encounter trouble themselves and here they are about to encounter some characters from Danganronpa 2 characters...

* * *

_**Ch. 8: Jikkō-ji ni**_

The time now is 03:00, and the scene shifts to heart of Tokyo, where several despaired citizens wearing Monokuma masks are rampaging, after a televised footage of Enoshima urging the masses to find the escaped students and bring them to her, and even posted the pictures of the 14 students who escaped, and thus chaos erupted further resulting to several deaths of other people, not caring if they killed their fellow despaired comrades due to being in a very despaired state.

Many of them are thrashing stores and other shops and buildings and even houses, all searching for their targets and are not showing signs of stopping, and in the minutes that passed, more and more despaired masses are roaming the streets and are thrashing anything they see and find, even targeting their fellow despaired kin and neighbour.

The scene shifts to what appeared to be an abandoned police station, where all the windows and doors are barricaded, and inside shows that a few police officers are there, and they were fortunately not infected by despair, and the one leading the remaining squad was **Takaki Ishimaru**, and it is shown that he managed to find his son, Kiyotaka, and the father and son are reunited, and with Ishimaru are Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa, and the elder Ishimaru provided the three teens safe passage and lodging, and kept them safe after learning from his son about how the "tragedy" started.

It's been 30 minutes since Kirigiri called Ishimaru on the radio and told him and the others about the electronic student handbook being bugged, and they managed to deactivate it, but the streets soon became filled with despaired masses and Takaki is worried about his son's welfare, but after hearing his son's story, he decided that his son must live to keep hope alive, and there he told his son that he and is fellow cops will create a diversion so the three teens can escape, though the younger Ishimaru was against it knowing that his dad would be killed in the process.

"...and that's that."

"But dad...! I can't just leave you behind!"

"You have to...you must live..."

"I won't leave you behind after not seeing you for two years! Come with us and..."

"You're our only hope...and thus you must live...along with your fellow classmates..."

"But..."

"I have faith in you...and your classmates...so please...do as I tell you to..."

"Dad..."

But the other cops talked to Ishimaru and told him that he and his fellow classmates are the key to restoring the world to normal and thus the HOPE the world needed, and Takaki gently persuaded his son to do as told because there is no other way, and Ishimaru was sobbing at the fact that this would be the last time he would see his only family alive, and Fukawa is feeling sad at the scene she is seeing, and Togami is slightly saddened as well but he had to put up his usual appearance so as not to give himself away, and there Takaki gave Togami the car keys and told him that the car 's gas tank is full and told him to look after Ishimaru and asks him if he know a place that they can use as a temporary hiding place, and Togami realized that there is one, which Takaki told him to go there at once before their pursuers get the chance to catch them.

"Then you kids must go there while the threat is still far from you..."

"I understand..."

"You should relay this to your classmates as they too needed your help..."

"Of course..."

"Here's a map...it'll guide you on your way..."

"Thank you."

"Now call your classmates and get a move on."

"I'm on it."

Togami nodded and took out his radio and called Kirigiri, telling her to meet him and the others at a specific meeting place and told her to tell the others about it, and then he and the other two teens went to the garage and boarded the police car and are ready to go, and the cops armed themselves as they are going to cause a diversion to keep the despaired masses busy to allow the three teens to make a fast getaway, and soon the car speeds away just as the despaired masses saw them and are ready to give chase when Takaki and the squad opened fire, and keeps the despaired citizens at bay, giving Togami and the others time to get away, and soon the three academy students are safe, though at a cost as Takaki and his squad eventually ran out of bullets and are forced to go back inside the police station and barricaded themselves as the despaired masses attempt to barge their way inside.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to Mt. Bandai, where the Crazy Diamond Gang is preparing to move out, where the time now is 3:30, and Ohwada is giving his fellow gang members some specific instructions on where to go and what to do in case they ran into trouble, and they are all getting a bit tense after getting a call from Kirigiri, and learned that their electronic student handbook were bugged, and one of the gang members volunteered to take the handbooks to a secluded place in order to lure the pursuers away, and there Kuwata, Naegi and Maizono are assembled as well though Ohwada had to take into consideration about Naegi as he is still in no shape to defend himself, and Maizono is worried.

Everyone agreed that they split up into two groups and are getting ready to leave when a member of Enoshima's group showed up, and punched Naegi on his injured side, knocking him down and he is revealed to be **Nekomaru Midai**, and he is about to harm Naegi further when Ohwada charges through, keeping the despaired pursuer away as Kuwata helped Naegi up, and Yukimaru told the others to help Naegi and his friends escape, but then more despaired people showed up, and a scream is heard as they saw Maizono is about to be assaulted by another despaired-ridden attacker, who is revealed to be **Akane Owari**.

"Despair...!"

"N-no...!"

"Fall into despair!"

"I won't!"

"Be like Enoshima-sama!"

"Get away from me!"

"Then die!"

"No!"

Seeing Akane about to stab Maizono with a knife, Naegi ran towards her and grapples with the knife, and the two struggled over the weapon, and Maizono took the opportunity to help him, but Akane used a gymnastic kick and kicked her on her crotch, breaking her hymen in the process which causes bloodstains to appear on her panties, and then shoved Naegi aside, and there she is ready to stab Maizono with it.

"Maizono-san!"

Naegi screamed at seeing Maizono about to be stabbed, and he loses control of himself and went towards Akane, tackling her and managed to grab the knife and began stabbing her non-stop, screaming at her and Maizono was shocked to see this side of Naegi, and saw Akane slowly dying from the assault and she grabbed onto Naegi, telling him to stop, with Kuwata joining in and urged him to calm down, and in an instant, Naegi snapped out of his euphoria and slowly realized what he just did, then glanced at Maizono and he had a rather mortifying look on his face, and is starting to shake out of shock, in which she hugged and soothed him assuring to him that she is okay.

"Shh...it's okay..."

"..."

"It's okay, Naegi-kun..."

"I...I..."

"Shh..."

"I killed her..."

"You did it to save me...it was self defense..."

"..."

Naegi started to sob, feeling ashamed of what he just did, though she told him that he did that just to save her and that what he did is an act of self defense, and she helped him up, and there they saw the Crazy Diamond Gang members are successful in knocking down the pursuers while Ohwada was able to knock Midai out, and then saw Akane's lifeless body, in which Maizono explained everything, and there Kuwata urged everyone that they need to get out of here and everyone boarded their motorcycles and they started to move out, leaving their pursuers behind and are now leaving Mt. Bandai to meet up with the others at a specific meeting place so that they can plan their next movement.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the streets, where Yui, Kirigiri and Fujisaki are traveling the road by walking, and are wearing Monokuma masks to get past the despaired citizens without arousing suspicion, and so far they managed to travel 5 blocks from their point of origin, and they realized that Enoshima's broadcast has further enticed the despaired masses to find the targets and have them despaired, and Fujisaki is saddened that the world has been reduced to THIS, but Yui told Fujisaki to stay strong, and Kirigiri was silent the whole time as she is alert and keeping an eye out for anything, and there she noticed something is amiss in front of them and alerted Yui and Fujisaki about this.

"Fujisaki-san...onee-san..."

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"Something's going on..."

"You're right..."

"Look...they'are after someone!"

"A man..."

"We better try and help him..."

"..."

A man is seen running out from a hiding place and is being chased by several men in Monokuma masks, and Chihiro is shocked to find out that the man being chased was his dad, **Taichi Fujisaki**, and he begged Kirigiri and Yui to save him, and Yui saw a car and began toggling with the wires and managed to get it started, and she told the other two to hop in and they began heading towards Taichi, as he is being surrounded and about to be mauled when Ohgami and Asahina passed by as they removed their Monokuma masks to let him know they are on his side and Ohgami uses her martial arts skills to keep the attackers away, just as the car arrived and Yui motions the three to hop in, and all six of them are inside the car and they sped off, where Taichi had a tearful reunion with Fujisaki.

"Chihiro!"

"Dad!"

"Thank goodness you're okay!"

"I'm glad you're okay too!"

"Wait...why are you dressed like..."

"I'll explain later...we need to get to the others!"

"Okay..."

"Hold tight, everyone...!"

As Yui kept on driving, Kirigiri reached for her radio and tries to contact her classmates to tell them to meet her at a specific meeting place, and there she was able to contact Togami, and there Togami came up with a way and stated that he has a place where he and the others can be accommodated and all they needed is a boat where he said that the place he believed would be a safe place would be at Sado Island, and tells Kirigiri to tell the others where the meeting point would be.

"...and that's my plan!"

"Okay, Togami-kun...I'll relay it to the others!"

"Make sure you have a map...you might need it to navigate yourselves in case you're being trailed..."

"Noted!"

"Now tell the others to meet at this specific area..."

"I got it."

"Good. Now over and out!"

"Okay."

After that, Kirigiri began contacting the rest to relay the message she got from Togami, and there the car continued to travel as they head towards the meeting place.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and this one is full of suspense, in which Naegi is forced to kill in order to protect his love interest though this would haunt him for the days to come, while Ishimaru gets reunited with his dad though they had to part ways in order for the Super High School-level Prefect to live and keep hope alive, just as Kirigiri gets the message from Togami in which she is to contact the others and have them assembled at a meeting place.

Midai and Owari appeared though briefly, and the DR casts are now on the run.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that everyone are set to convene at a specific place to discuss their next move before trouble arrives in the form of a pursuing despaired citizens...


	9. Reunited

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic...I really appreciate it a lot, and now the story gets deeper and suspenseful as this chapter now focuses on all the Danganronpa casts as they are going to meet with each other now that they are on the run again, and this time they're going to travel to several areas before meeting with each other, which would place them in a suspenseful situation...

* * *

**_Ch. 9: Saikai_**

The time now is 04:00, and the scene shifts to heart of Tokyo, where several despaired citizens wearing Monokuma masks are rampaging, after a televised footage of Enoshima urging the masses to find the escaped students and bring them to her, and even posted the pictures of the 14 students who escaped, and thus chaos erupted further resulting to several deaths of other people, not caring if they killed their fellow despaired comrades due to being in a very despaired state.

But it was not only shown in Tokyo, as several despaired mobs are seen rampaging in several key areas, all glorifying Enoshima's name while searching for the 14 escaped students after being told by Enoshima that they will be "rewarded", and from Tokyo, it was shown that even in Shibuya and Kyoto despaired masses were thrashing everything in their paths just to find their targets, and there were no signs of letting up, and they were so despaired that they only think about is finding the 14 escaped students.

"Find them..."

"Find the kids..."

"Make them despair..."

"Yeah..despair..."

"Despair like Enoshima-sama..."

"Enoshima-sama will be pleased..."

"Yeah..."

"Despair..."

**-x-**

At the streets of Tokyo, Togami, Fukawa and Ishimaru are cruising the streets avoiding the despaired masses as they knew they'd be in trouble once they get caught, and as much as Ishimaru is against it, he had no choice but to let Togami commandeered the vehicle as the Heir rammed his way through, killing and injuring most of their pursuers and Togami justified that this is for their own good, as they need to stay alive in order to reach out towards their fellow classmates.

"...and that's that."

"You can't be serious, Togami...!"

"Live with it, Ishimaru...we're on the road...not the academy...so stop acting like you're being the hall monitor of Japan...you know the state the world is in right now..."

"But still...!"

"Want to get caught and brought to Enoshima and her cronies? Be my guest..."

"..."

"Good. Now shut up and sit back. We need to reach our destination if we are to bring and restore the world to its former glory..."

"..."

Just as their car is about to leave the Tokyo border, the trio glanced at their side mirror and saw a few vehicles are approaching them and sensed that they are being followed, and Togami became annoyed that they are about to encounter some delay, and to make sure that they lose their pursuers, Togami steered the car and went to the border of Utsunomiya as it would lead to a mountainous are near Mt. Bandai, and for Togami, it would be an ideal place to lose their pursuers and outrun them.

As there the car went past Mito border, they are about to pass by Utsunomiya border when Fukawa suddenly remembered that Utunomiya is most populous city of Tochigi Prefecture, and Ishimaru became alarmed as he realized that it is highly probable that the people there are in their despaired states, and Togami simply smirked as he anticipated this scenario and told the two to be ready once they entered the area.

"What was that, Togami...?"

"Wh-what are you saying...?"

"I'm saying to get ready...and when I give the word...you do as I say."

"U-um..."

"Just what are you...?"

"Trust me on this...I know what I'm doing..."

"O-Okay..."

"Fine."

"Good."

Once they arived at the Toshigi Prefecture, specifically in Utsunomiya, Togami told his two classmates to put on the Monokuma masks and then he parked the car at a nearby area, and waited, and soon their pursuers arrived, about three cars and consisted of 15 persons, all wearing Monokuma masks, and they were so despaired that they failed to notice their targets and went past them, and they ended up mingling with despaired people, and they all began beating each other up, and that's where Togami's group took their cue and stealthily leaves the scene, and then the area they are in, and as they reached the highway again, they removed their masks and proceeded to head their way, intending to pass by Itoigawa.

"That went well..."

"Byakuya-sama...my hero..."

"How did you...?"

"It didn't take a smart-aleck to figure out how to use the environment to your advantage..."

"..."

"..."

"Now we proceed as planned."

"..."

"Fine."

As the car passed by the area, they spent about several minutes before they passed by the border of Mt. Bandai, just as the Crazy diamond Gang exited the area, and there Togami saw Naegi's group among the group and Ishimaru waved at them and Ohwada saw Ishimaru and there the two groups stopped briefly and soon learned of their current predicaments, and Togami and Ishimaru are rather surprised as Maizono told them of what happened, in which Naegi took a life in an act of self-defense.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes..."

"Naegi did that?"

"Yes, he did...but he did that to save me..."

"Hmph...and I thought Naegi lacked the guts..."

"Don't be like that, Togami-kun! Naegi-kun took it hard..."

"Well he has to live and learn...we're trying to survive and avoid getting captured...so he has to learn how to kill in order to stay alive..."

"But..."

"That's reality, so he has to deal with it."

Naegi looked at his lap as he was still shaken about what he did, and there Togami told the others about where they should all headed, and said that Kirigiri and the others are on their way as well, and told everyone that they are moving out, but then one of the Crazy Diamond Gang members came and told the others that some of the despaired masses are heading this way, and urged Ohwada and the others to go ahead, as the Crazy Diamond Gang will stay behind and stall the pursuers, which Yukimaru will take command and Ohwada is unwilling to leave his gang behind, but Yukimaru persuaded him to go ahead.

"Oi, Yukimaru...you can't...!"

"Leave this to us, boss...you need to get going..."

"But I can't..."

"We need you alive...and that's that. Your friends need you to stay alive as well..."

"But..."

"Please, boss for the Crazy Diamond Gang!"

"...fine...but if you managed to beat them...follow us."

"Sure!"

Ohwada was in tears as he realized that he may not see his biker gang again and reluctantly bid his gang farewell as he joined Togami and the others as the classmates took their leave as the Crazy Diamond Gang began barricading the road so as to stall the pursuers and soon the pursuers arrived and thinks that they are the targets that Enoshima urged to capture and the pursuers and the Crazy Diamond Gang began fighting, and this act allowed Togami and the others to get a huge head start and escape unnoticed.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Hagakure is driving the car and is about to leave the Tokyo border along with Celes and Yamada when they saw an adult woman waving her hand as if she is hitching for a ride, and as the car got closer, Hagakure was surprised as he gets a visual on who the woman is, and he hits the brake and the car came to a stop and Celes asks why he is stopping so suddenly while Yamada is worried that the woman might be a despaired case, in which Hagakure denies and assured that it is okay.

"Hey! Why did you stop?"

"What if that woman is..."

"Relax...she's okay!"

"Huh?"

"How so?"

"I know that woman..and she can be trusted!"

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

The adult woman approaches the car and she is revealed to be Hagakure's mother, **Hiroko Hagakure**, and the two had a rather tearful reunion and she is allowed to take a ride and there she told the academy students what ensued in the last two years, while Hagakure in turn told her what they found out and how they escaped Hope's Peak Academy, in which Hiroko couldn't believe that a rather psychotic fashion model wanted to bring the world into psychological chaos and went this far just to see it happen, and by then a car passed by and stopped, where it is shown that the driver and passengers turn out to be Kirigiri and Asahina's group, and there Kirigiri told Hagakure to follow her as they are taking a "shortcut" in order to confuse their pursuers and to take an alternative route to head for Itoigawa, then towards Nigata, where the other classmates are heading there.

"Eh? Are you serious, Kirigiri-chi?"

"Yes, I'm serious!"

"Okay, so where do we go?"

"Follow my lead and we'll make it through!"

"Okay, I got you!"

"Good, now let's get going before we get spotted!"

"You got it, Kirigiri-chi!"

"Come on!"

As Kirigiri drives, Hagakure follows as the two vehicles began taking an alternate route and quietly heads out towards their destination, and in the midst of their travel, in which they are now at vicinity of Mito, Kirigiri got a radio call from Togami and he told her to avoid Utsunomiya as he stated that some of the despaired mobs are probably there looking for their targets, and urged her to take another route and find a faster way to head for Itoigawa.

"Are you sure, Togami-kun?"

"Yes...you have to find another route to meet us without revealing yourselves to those mob..."

"Where are you now?"

"We are on our way to our destination..."

"Alright...we'll take your word for it!"

"Good...be careful out there and we'll be waiting!"

"Over and out!"

"Same here!"

Taking Togami's advice, Kirigiri contacted Hagakure's group via radio and told them to follow her lead as she took a detour and Hagakure's group followed suit, as they took another route to head for Itoigawa in order to avoid detection, and the two cars are seen taking another route, though this would prove to be risky, yet they have no choice but to take the risk so that they can escape and reach to their destination where the others are waiting.

**-x-**

The time nos is 04:30, and the scene shifts to a wharf in Nigata, where Togami and Ohwada's group arrived, and luckily for them, the place appeared deserted, and the boats are still there and the two groups dismbark from their cars and and waited for the others to arrive, and there Togami checked everyone around him, and with him are Fukawa, Ishimaru, Ohwada, Kuwata, Maizono and Naegi. As Kuwata and Maizono are assisting a still-injured Naegi, Togami instructed Ohwada and Ishimaru to check if there are any boats that still function, and as the two boys checked and inspected any functional boats, Togami went to the others, noticing that Naegi appeared to be emotionally shaken, and sighed seeing that this is the first time that Naegi killed someone, even if it was an act of self-defense.

Togami berated Naegi to make him stop blaming himself, and Naegi slowly loses his composure and ended up arguing with Togami, and he gets up and grabbed him by his collar, shouting at him about what it's like to accidentally kill someone, though Togami scoffed it, saying that if her didn't Maizono would've been killed.

"SO YOU THINK KILLING SOMEONE IS SO EASY?"

"What? So you're saying that you shouldn't?"

"I'M NOT THAT KIND OF A PERSON TO DO SUCH A THING!"

"Face reality...either you kill or be killed...that's the way right now...if you want to survive..."

"I WOULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE SO TRIVIAL!"

"So are you willing to let someone like Maizono get killed while you cower in fear?"

"..."

"Well...? What would you do?"

Kuwata, Fukawa and Maizono were surprised to see the side of Naegi and they intervened, prying the Luckster away and urged him to calm down, and there Maizono told Togami to ease up saying Naegi never killed a person before and it was the first time he did this and reasoned that Naegi acted out of desperation to save a friend and did so unknowingly, though Togami stated that the world right now is in chaos and Naegi has to adapt and accept the fact that he has to kill in order to survive, and Naegi can only glare at Togami as he is being restrained by Kuwata.

By then Ishimaru and Ohwada came and said that they found a pair speedboats and they are fully functional, and there were enough fuel to take them to their destinations, and Togami said that all they need now is wait for the others to arrive, and instructs Ishimaru and Ohwada to keep an eye out while he inspects the other boats to see if there are any rations they can use. As Togami leaves, Kuwata slowly releases his hold on Naegi and told him to lighten up, in which Naegi was sullen and upset, as he never intended to take a life, and Maizono comforted him so as to calm him down.

"Shh...it's okay, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Let it go..."

"..."

"What matters is that we're safe now..."

"..."

"Shh..."

"..."

About several minutes later, Kirigiri and Celes' groups arrived and found the others waiting for them, and soon everyone is assembled while the two adults, Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure, began asking Togami where would they head next and how safe is the place they intend to go, in which Togami stated that he has a huge villa that he sometimes went there for a vacation and the location is at Sado Island, and told the rest that the villa there would be the safest place to hide and rest, and there Taichi stated that he know of a way to get help and said that finding shelter would be the first priority, and Togami nodded and told everyone that the speedboats are ready for usage, and everybody splits up to two groups in order to fit in on the speedboat.

The first boat is ready, and the following people boarding it are shown:

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Mondo Ohwada

Then the second boat is ready and several people went on board and they are:

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Yui Sumidare

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Hifumi Yamada

And soon the two boats went sailing and and are now heading for Sado Island, where Togami's secret villa is located and thankfully no one appeared to be following and none of the enemy is aware of the location of the escaped teenagers and adults.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and it showed that the 14 students are together again, and this time they have two adults accompanying them, and now they are heading towards Togami's villa, and that's where they are going to get a bit of reprieve, rest, and planning.

Naegi gets into an argument with Togami, and he is taking this badly given that this was the first time he killed, even though it was in the act of self-defense...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The casts gets to have a little rest, and they are planning on how to stop Enoshima and bring the chaos to an end...though they would soon encounter trouble nearby...


	10. Arrival At The Villa

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed this fic...I really appreciate it a lot, and now the story gets deeper and suspenseful as this chapter now focuses on all the Danganronpa casts as they are going to find refuge now that they are slated to arrive at Sado Island, though they are far from being safe given that they may encounter some trouble even though they are transporting at the open seas, since despair is everywhere be it at land and or at sea...

* * *

**_Ch. 10: _****_Vu~ira ni Tōchaku_**

The time now is 04:45, and the scene shifts to heart of Tokyo, where several despaired citizens wearing Monokuma masks are rampaging, after a televised footage of Enoshima urging the masses to find the escaped students and bring them to her, and even posted the pictures of the 14 students who escaped, and thus chaos erupted further resulting to several deaths of other people, not caring if they killed their fellow despaired comrades due to being in a very despaired state.

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair like the rest of us!"

"Yes...despair!"

"Despair...in the name of Junko Enoshima..."

"We will kill those who refuse to give in..."

"I'll kill you!"

"Yeah...despair..."

In fact, in their despaired states, the citizens have no idea that their targets are already ahead of them and they were too despaired to care, as they continued to find their targets at any place they see in front of them, be it a house or an establishment, not knowing that the targets are already preparing to head for Sado Island, and with no latest televised plea from Enoshima, the despaired citizens are like sitting ducks.

-x-

About several minutes later, Kirigiri and Celes' groups arrived and found the others waiting for them, and soon everyone is assembled while the two adults, Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure, began asking Togami where would they head next and how safe is the place they intend to go, in which Togami stated that he has a huge villa that he sometimes went there for a vacation and the location is at Sado Island, and told the rest that the villa there would be the safest place to hide and rest, and there Taichi stated that he know of a way to get help and said that finding shelter would be the first priority, and Togami nodded and told everyone that the speedboats are ready for usage, and everybody splits up to two groups in order to fit in on the speedboat.

The first boat is ready, and the following people boarding it are shown:

\- Taichi Fujisaki

\- Byakuya Togami

\- Toko Fukawa

\- Kiyotaka Ishimaru

\- Makoto Naegi

\- Sayaka Maizono

\- Leon Kuwata

\- Mondo Ohwada

Then the second boat is ready and several people went on board and they are:

\- Hiroko Hagakure

\- Kyoko Kirigiri

\- Yui Sumidare

\- Chihiro Fujisaki

\- Aoi Asahina

\- Sakura Ohgami

\- Celestia Ludenberg

\- Yasuhiro Hagakure

\- Hifumi Yamada

And soon the two boats went sailing and and are now heading for Sado Island, where Togami's secret villa is located and thankfully no one appeared to be following and none of the enemy is aware of the location of the escaped teenagers and adults. The two boats are now cruising the seas and are discreet in not lighting the boats' lights in order to avoid detection, as they are bracing themselves in anticipation that some of Sado Island's inhabitants may have been infected by despair.

The trip took them more than 30 minutes, and there the two groups are starting to get worried that the sun might rise up, and this might blow their cover and they might get in to trouble, so the two groups hurried up and soon arrived at Sado Island, and there they secretly hid the boats and looked around to see if there are any vehicles they could use and move around so that they can head to Togami's villa without giving themselves away, and there Taichi Fujisaki asks Togami how safe is this island given that most of Japan is in a such a sad state.

"Togami-kun..."

"Yes, Taichi-san?"

"This villa of yours...how safe is it?"

"What?"

"Given the situation since two years ago...we don't know if that villa you speak of is..."

"I'm sure it is safe...the villa is located at the outskirts of this island...it's quite far from town...if there are any despaired people there...we will know once we get there..."

"I see..."

"It'll be...fine..."

Meanwhile, Ohwada and Ohgami are taking turns in carrying a still-injured Naegi, and Maizono is worried about him, and there Hiroko broke her silence as she told Maizono that she saw bloodstains on her panties, and there Maizono told Hiroko about what happened, and Hiroko told her that she is a nurse and said that she will check on Maizono's private part later once they get to the villa, as well as to check on Naegi's wounds.

After several minutes of looking around, the groups found a pair of cars, and they checked if the vehicles are still in working condition, and while the others are checking on them, Hiroko made her "check-up" and told Maizono that her private part will heal in a few days, which the teen sighed in relief, then Hiroko checked on Naegi, seeing that he is starting to develop a fever and told her son to loan his coat to cover Naegi's body to induce body heat to keep the Luckster's temperature to a normal level, in which Hagakure became a bit concerned.

"Son...put your coat on this boy..."

"Whoa! Naegi-chi's hot!"

"He's getting a fever..."

"There...I put my coat on him..."

"Good...we need to keep him from shivering till we arrive at this villa that Togami-chi mentioned..."

"Okay, mom...Naegi-cchi...hang in there..."

"Okay...get everyone ready..."

"Huh? Maizono-chi...?"

Maizono then hugged Naegi to give him some of her body heat as she became concerned about him, and Asahina and Ohgami followed suit, offering their body heat to help him, and soon Taichi and his son came and told the rest that the cars are functioning and asks Ohwada and Kuwata to get some spare fuel from any of the boats or houses within the port area, and the two teens soon found some spare fuel and used them to power up the cars and there everyone went inside, squeezing themselves and Togami's group lead the way, and they soon put on the "Monokuma" masks in case they encounter anything, and within the minutes that passed, the two vehicles are nearing a town, and stopped, as they anticipate that there might be despaired people there, and Togami suggested that they take an alternate route that is away from prying eyes, and the two cars took a detour and went to another route that is devoid of any people, and as Togami anticipated, there are some people who are in a despaired state, and thankfully, the despaired masses did not noticed anything, and the two cars went on without attracting attention.

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 05:15, and very soon the sun would rise and the group are hoping that it would still be dark enough to cover their tracks before they arrive at their destination, and by then the cars arrived at the outskirts of town, away from prying eyes, and there stood a huge villa which is somewhat located at the end of Sado Island's capital, and it was posh, and there Togami gets off the car and told the others to wait, and instructed them to make a run for it should anything bad happens, and the others reluctantly nodded as they hoped that things would go well.

As Togami rang the doorbell of the villa, suspenseful silence followed, and soon someone opened the door, and the gates, where a butler, who appeared to be in his late 50's came out and Togami immediately recognized him, and so did the butler, who is somewhat relieved, and rather overjoyed, to see the person in front of him and he told someone inside the villa to open the gate and there the butler and Togami had a rather awkward reunion of sorts.

"Byakuya-sama?"

"It's been a while, Aloysius..."

"Goodness...it really is you!"

"Yeah...I am..."

"Thank goodness you're okay...open the gate! The master is here!"

"So the staff members are..."

"Yes...they are sane as me..."

"Good..get them to work...I brought a lot of guests with me..."

The butler is identified as **Aloysius Pennyworth**, and he is Togami's butler for most of his life until the heir was sent to Hope's Peak Academy, and there Togami asks how things are going, but Aloysius appeared stern, yet saddened as he told his young master that in the last two years he and some of his staff managed to arrive in this villa by secret and said that nearly all of the Togami clan were murdered, but assured to him that he and the surviving villa staff are not infected by despair, and there Togami told his butler to prepare some food as he brought some of his friends over, and the butler nodded and told the staff to get ready, just as Togami motions the rest to come out of the car to assure to them that the villa is safe.

**-x-**

Within minutes, the villa's staff began to get to work, as they cooked meals for Togami's guests, and there most of Togami's classmates are awed in seeing how posh the villa is, and they never thought how rich the Togami family is, and there the academy students and the two adults began eating their meals, while the villa staff began to show them the rooms where they would be staying, and surprisingly, there were enough rooms to accommodate them, and later on, Hiroko was given access to the villa's first aid kit and checked on Naegi, cleaning his wounds and gave him some medicines to clam his fever, and there the academy students were led to a swimming room in which they all (save for Naegi) went there to take a bath.

Meanwhile, Naegi was taken to his room to have him take a rest, and is soon joined by Maizono, as she took a brief swim before getting out as she wanted to check on Naegi, and there she saw him going to sleep, his fever miraculously subsided, and she sat beside him as she watches him, recalling how he ended up killing Akane out of self-defense.

"Naegi-kun..."

**-x-**

Much later, the time now is 06:00, and the academy students, Yui, and the two adults went to their rooms to get some rest after being on the run from their pursuers, and they all went asleep, as they need at least eight hours of rest, and Togami gave Aloysius some strict instructions as well as to make sure all doors and windows are secured and to alert him if there are any intruders within and outside the premises, which Aloysius nodded, understanding what his young master is telling him.

"...and those are the instructions..."

"I see..."

"Make sure the staff followed them..."

"Yes, of course..."

"We can't afford to slack off...we managed to sneak our way here...it'd be trouble if we got followed and..."

"Leave it to me, young master."

"Then I'm taking a rest..."

"Have a good rest, young master..."

After that, Togami went to his room and began to disrobe before putting on his sleeping clothes as he too went to sleep, as he needed a lot of rest, and he knows that there's no telling what awaits them in the next eight hours anticipating that Enoshima would do anything to find her preys and she intends to recapture them and make them submit to despair, and for now he and his classmates, as well as Yui and the two adults, are safe for now provided that no one followed them here at the villa.

**-x-**

**_Eight hours later..._**

The time now is 14:00, and the visitors slowly woke up, and realized that it was two hours after lunchtime, and one by one the visitors got up and washed up before heading for the dining table, where Taichi Fujisaki and Hiroko Hagakure are already there, waiting for the teens to join them, and the first to arrive at the dining hall were Yasuhiro Hagakure and Chihiro Fujisaki, and the rest soon arrived, and there they are surprised upon being told that Fujisaki is actually a boy and Fujisaki told everyone why he disguised himself as a girl, but now he decided to overcome his weakness and embrace his TRUE SELF, and with encouragement from his dad, Fuijisaki is now ready to face whatever come towards him.

Ohwada lauded Fujisaki for this and said that he is now stepping forward like a REAL MAN. Yui and Kirigiri were the next to arrive and sat on their seats as they too are waiting for the rest to come down. Asahina and Ohgami were the next to arrive, and they also took their seats and waited for the others to appear, having gained sufficient rest after their 8-hour slumber. Celes and Yamada arrived as well, and so did Fukawa.

Togami finally arrived and greeted everyone, and there he called for his servants to serve lunch, though Hiroko seemed to notice that two more haven't arrived yet, and the others noticed it as well, in which Kirigiri guessed who they were Togami sighed that the two appeared to be tardy at a time like this though Hiroko told him to loosen up a bit knowing the situation the person is in, which Togami sighed as he couldn't bring himself to rebut against her.

"Really, Togami-chi...cut them some slack..."

"Eh?"

"HE is still injured...his fever managed to subside..."

"..."

"Try to loosen up a bit...it's not everyday that you..."

"Fine, fine..."

"Good. Now then..."

"What?"

**-x-**

Inside the guest room, Maizono woke up as she slowly recalled where she is, and the situation she is in, and she sighed as she felt that her torment seemingly ceased after what she went through, and then glanced at her side, seeing that Naegi is still asleep, and she slowly caressed his hair, then his cheek. Her attraction towards him steadily grows, and now she recalled that he unintentionally took a life out of self-defense, and now she recalled her would-be plan to frame Naegi just to escape, and she was plagued with guilt, and now she realized that she has to carry out her promise to confess what she nearly did earlier.

"_Naegi-kun...I really am sorry..._"

By then Naegi slowly woke up and blushed upon seeing Maizono sitting beside her, and tries to get up, but he winced in pain and there she slowly helps him sit up and told him not to strain himself, and a blushing Naegi giggled sheepishly as he told her that he was surprised to see her beside him, and there she told him that she slept beside him in the past eight hours, causing him to blush further.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Um...well..."

"It's okay..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"Really..."

Maizono told Naegi not to feel ashamed as it is necessary that someone should be with him given his wounds, and he slowly sighed as he couldn't come up with an argument, though he is touched by her act of kindness and tries to get up, but he again winced a bit and almost loses his balance but Maizono caught him and the two teens glanced at each other, their faces are near each other and they slowly went to a trance-like state, eyes gazing at each other.

"..."

"..."

By then, Hagakure came in suddenly, and his presence snapped the two teens out of their trances, and they both blushed as they saw Hagakure staring at them while holding each other, and the Fortune Teller told the two that lunch is being served, though he asks if he came in at a bad timing, in which the two blushing teens said that he isn't.

"Eh?"

"N-no...it's not..."

"We we're getting up and..."

"I'm helping him up since he's still injured..."

"We're not doing anything indecent..."

"We'll be joining you soon..."

"So..."

"That's that!"

After seeing their states, and noting that Naegi appeared too weak to stand on his own, Hagakure then offered to help Maizono escort Naegi towards the dining hall, and the three of them left the guest room and went to the dining hall, where the rest are about to have lunch, and while others berated Naegi for being late, Maizono argued that he is still in a bad shape to move on his own, which Hiroko confirmed it, and the rest apologized which Naegi assured that it is okay, but then Hagakure accidentally stated that he felt he came at a bad timing in which he thinks the two are about to kiss, and this earned lots of cooing from the rest (save for Togami, Kirigiri, and Ohgami), sensing a romance between Naegi and Maizono.

"WHOA! Naegi-kun about to kiss Maizono-dono?"

"Wow, Naegi...you really are lucky!"

"You really came at a bad timing, Hagakure..."

"Oi, did you really kiss her, Naegi?"

"I'm betting that if Hagakure didn't came in, you two might've gone beyond kissing..."

"Wow...so romantic, Asahina...everyone..don't jump to conclusions..."

"Come on, Ohgami...what if they did..."

"Hmph."

Naegi and Maizono blushed deeply and were too embarrassed to rebut their classmates' teasing, and both Taichi and Hiroko smiled, pleased to see such a lively scene that they haven't seen in two years, and there they urged the rest to simmer down as Togami told everyone that lunch is ready and everyone began to dine, as the guests were enjoying themselves to a "peaceful lunch" which they haven't experienced in two years given their two-year "slumber" at the hands of Enoshima.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and the crew managed to arrive at Togami's secret villa at Sado Island, and right now they are resting and recovering from their ordeal, though they still need to be on guard as they are not yet out of the woods...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The next chapter will show the crew having some R &amp; R before they formulate a plan on how to stop Enoshima and her crew, but danger is soon about to lurk before they least expected...


	11. Peaceful Moment

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay, its been several months since I last updated, and thiugh I wanted to continue it, writer's bug git me and left me dry, but after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here the Class of 78 are having a peaceful moment at Togami's secret resthouse before danger comes, so expect some suspensful moments later in this chapter.

Again, my apologies for the late update, and hopefully (no pun intended) this chapter will make up for it and may promite interest to the Danganronoa fans, especially after reading the novel DANGANRONPA IF.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 11: _****_Heiwana Shunkan_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enishima is still pissed, as she is getting rather impatient that her MASSES haven't found her escaped classmates even though she had induced more mass despair at the city if Tokyo, and just now it was revealed that the Akane Owari that was supposed to be killed earlier by Naegi turns out to be a brainwashed minion, and the REAL Akane is waiting here, just as Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Gundam arrived, having failed to locate the escaped students and, in a display of near despair, she berated her FOLLOWERS for not doing a good job. They apologized even though they have no reason to, they only did so to appease their leader.

"We're sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"We did our best..."

"They escaped good..."

"We won't fail again..."

"Give us another chance..."

"We won't fail you..."

"Please...calm down..."

Izuru and Nagito remained mum as well as they put up with Enoshima's sermon, but then Nagito's luck hit him as an idea came to his head and whispered to Izuru, and there Izuru approached Enoshima and told her something, which seemed to cheer her up as this seemingly GAVE HER HOPE in finding her escaped classmates and get tbe chance to bring them back by force and commence the mutual killings so she can drive her classmates to despair.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No kidding?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"..."

Enoshima shifted from her bad mood to her enthustiastic mood as sbe began checking the computer files and one by one she scanned the thoughts of her classmates and see if she could find a lead on where and which place her classmates went, and there she makes a plan in how to draw them out in he open so that her despaired masses would capture them and bring them back at Hope's Peak Academy, and then she began to make preparations to make a broadcast until one by one the security cameras went off, and Enishima's mood shifted to an annoying one, guessing who is causing it, and ordered Nekomaru and Peko to dispose of the cause.

"You two!"

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Find my good-for-nothing sister...beat her up...kill her if you have to!"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Get going!"

Nekomaru and Peko nodded and they both left the main room as they were ordered by Enoshima to find and dispose Ikusaba, as she began making her move in disrupting her younger twin sister's plan in making her move to recapture her escaped classmates. She secretly placed a radio device at the main room and heard what Enishima is plotting, and so Ikusaba can make her own plans in stalling her until her classmates are in safe range and call for help to anyone who are unaffected by despair.

**-x-**

Much later, at the secret villa, it was late afternoon, and the scene shifts to Togami's secret villa, where everyone are there and are safe for now, and the scene shifts to the living room as Taichi, Hiroko, Kirigiri and Yui are holding the map of Japan and are pinpointing the various location where despair has infected most of the prefecture, and they are finding certain key areas they believe would be a safe passage to get there and find help, as well as find a means to put a stop to Enoshima's plan once and for all, which Togami agrees.

"It appears that most of the islands have been infected by despair..."

"I guess we're stuck here for now..."

"We can't give up...I'm sure that there is some place where we can find help..."

"Kyoko's right..we need to give it a try..."

"The kids are right...we shouldn't give up..."

"I guess you're right..."

"Let's keep on looking at the map...sort it out..."

"Okay..."

"We'll help you..."

"..."

Meanwhile, the others are at various areas of the villa, as Asahina is taking a dip at the swimming pool, and is joined by Celes, while Ohgami is sitting near the pool, meditating as she is showinf concern for her lover, Kenshiro, as be wondered where he is now and if he is stil, alive, knowing he has a heart ailment and may not be physically fit to do long distance travel, but then her train of thoughts was interrupted as Yamada jumps into the pool, causing a slight tidal wave which startled the two girls, and Asahina and Celes berated Yamad for his act.

"EEEK!"

"Yamada, you fat-ass!"

"Sorry, girls!"

"Can't you jump normally without wasting the waters?"

"Yeah...you could hurt someone!"

"Sorry...I got carried away..."

"Geez..."

"Mou..."

"..."

Yamada apoligizes, and Ohgami watches the scene, rather p,eased to see that her ckassmates are relaxing as this is a good thing to lifhten up after what they went through, and hoped that this leaceful time would last a while as sbe had a feeling that Enoshima is hatching a plan to recapture her escaled classmates, and is hoping that Enoshima wouldn't discover this villa, as this is their safe haven for the time being as they relax and recover fro tne ordeal they went through.

Not far, Hagakure is holding a spare crystal ball and is attempting to read a fortune, as he felt it might help him and his ckassmates in determining what their next move would be should the fortune he is about to read gives off an ominous warning, and he hooed that the fortune he is about to get would be a good one, wanting this peace to last a while longer. He also wished that Enoshima be stopped and restore the world so he can earn money and pay off his debts and live normally in a carefree way along with his mother.

"I hope I can predict a good one..."

At one of the villa room, the scene zoomed closer until it reached the bathroom, where Maizono is cleaning Naegi's wound, and he is blushing deep as he is sitting on top of the toilet tank naked, while Maizono is wrapped only in a towel, and at times he accidentally saw her cleavage and looked away, so as not to give her a perverted impression. Likewise, Maizono is also blushing as at times she accidentally steal glances at his shaved crotch, but concentrated in washing the wound on his side, as she is doing this to make up for her would-be attempt to frame him back at the academy, as well as to get closer to him romantically.

"Really, Maizono-san...you didn't have to..."

"It's okay..."

"But..."

"You can't clean by yourself...so you need soneone to assist you..."

"..."

"Relax..."

"Okay..."

"Good."

When the wound is clean, she motions Naegi to step into the shower so she can clean him off, and a blushing Naegi tries to turn down her offer but she gently refused, saying that Naegi is not well enough yet to shower on his own and she gently grabbed his hand and he ended up at the shower room, and he said that she might get wet, in which she blushed but her concern and love for Naegi prevented her from changing her mind and said that it is okay and she opened the faucet and the shower water rain down on the two and she took a soap and began washing his upper body, and he sighed as he felt embarassing, but little by little he started to develop feelings towards her and he stared at her pretty face as she is washing his upper body and his wounds, causing him to moan slightly in pain which she apologizes.

"Ow..."

"Sorry...did that...?"

"No...it's okay..."

"You sure...?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay...let me know if I'm hurting you..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Naegi assured that it is okay, and she continued her actions until she began soaping his lower body, and he swallowed hard as her fingers and hand came across his shaved penis, washing it, and in a STROKE OF LUCK, his penis began to harden and she felt it, but despite her blushing, she brushed it off and continued to wash him THERE, feeling it throb harder, and he moaned mentally at the sensation, and as she opened the shower faucet again, she washed his face and hair, in which he closed his eyes and as she washed him, she rinsed him and as her face accidentally went closer, both blushed and remain still, attraction is building up, and her eyes gazed at Naegi's, and before they know it, she moved unconsciously and placed her lips onto his, and Naegi could feel her warm lips and ended up kissing her by accident, and bliss took over as he gently embraced her and she felt her body tingle at his embrace and plaxed her hands around his waist, as began kissing unconsciously.

In her mind, this was what she is dreaming off, her first kiss going to the boy she loved, and it turns out to be Naegi, and Naegi couldn't believe that the girl who was his schoolmate since middle school, and becoming her classmate later at high school, would become his implied crush, and both unknowingly continued their kiss, and Naegi is lost in confusion, and arousal, as her right hand began massaging his erection and his body got sucked in, and began removing her towel, leaving her bare, a d then they changed position as Maizono was the one who is slanted against the wall and he began kissing her neck in a gentle way, which she tilted her head upwards, and his hands began caressing her breasts, and then her nipples, and soon he began to suckle them in a caring way, causing her to moan softly, and then his fingers went south and came across her shaved womanhood which she guided him, and there he inserted his middle finger and went in and out of her,causing her to shudder in pleasure and buck her hips as her right hand began to rub his erection up and down.

Naegi began kissing her again and their kiss were able to prevent noise from coming out of the bathroom, and they continued their actions for 10 minutes, and soon their bodies became overheated and Maizono reached her FIRST TIME, moaning through the kisss as she shivered in pleasure, and and he felt his finger being clenched by her vaginal walls and her feminine fluids coming out. He took it off as she panted in relief, and and both were brought back to reality, realizing what they just did and both blushed, and he apologized for taking advantage but she said its okay, admitting that she started it and accidentally admitted her love for him, and Naegi blushed even further, but seeing her face, and not wanting to make her feel ashamed, he realized that he has fallen for her and kissed her again, asking if she would like to be his girlfriend, which she was in tears as she wanted to hear this and said yes, and both hugged each other, nut then realized that Naegi is still aroused, so she began rubbing his erection with her right hand, and the pleasure continues, and in three minutes Naegi began to shudder as he reached ejaculation, shooting his SEED, which struck her hip, but she continued to rub him until his penis softened and she opened the shower faucet to let water wash off the evidence.

After that they stepped out of the shower area and are about to put on their towels when Hagakure came busting in, as he is about to tell Naegi something, but seeing the two naked teens in front of him, it created an awkward tension within the trio.

"Sorry to bust in, Naegi-chi...but..."

"..."

"..."

"Uh..."

"AAAAHH!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"Whoa, What are you two doing?!"

"HAGAKURE! TURN AROUND!"

"GET OUT! OUT!"

Hagakure ran out of the bathroom upon seeing his naked friends, and the two teens are worried at what Hagakure might say to their classmates about what he saw just now.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, and the crew did have a bit of relaxation as the others are making plans on how to get help in stopping Enoshima from spreading despair all over, though they still need to be on guard as they are not yet out of the woods...

A bit of a love scene here though Naegi and Maizono haven't gotten ALL THE WAY yet, and Hagakure accidentally seeing them poses a problem for the two...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Trouble strikes the Class of 78 as they expected an unexpected problem...and this means suspense is on the rise...


	12. Emergency Message

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you liked it, and here the story continues as the Class of 78 gets a little bit of R &amp; R, but trouble brews anew, and read on to see what I mean...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 12: _****_Kinkyū Messēji_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enishima is still pissed, as she is getting annoyed that the security cameras were bekng wrecked one by one, and up until now neither Peko or Nekomaru, so she sent the Monokuma squadron to assist Peko and Nekomaru in finding Mukuro, as she wanted her dead for she is no use to her, and then she vented her frustration onto her servants, berating them for being useless, and in their state of despair, they pleaded forgiveness from Enoshima.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

Enoshima's mood shifted when the computer monitor flashed and she looked at it, seeing that she found what she is looking for, and after observing it, she began making preparations in making her next move and is expecting something good to happen and she began to laugh maniacally as she feels that victory is within her grasp and told her servants to make preparations which, in a state of disbelief, they obeyed her like a group of puppets.

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

"At once..."

-x-

At Togami's villa, everyone were glancing at Naegi and Maizono, as some were bemused, and others were annoyed when told by Hagakure on why he shouted out loud at Naegi's room, and some of the boys, particularly Yamada, Kuwata, and Ohwada, were glancing suspiciously at Naegi, and began asking him if there is something between him and Maizono, and Naegi went on the defensive and said he and Maizono did not do anything weird, which the other boys have doubts believing him.

"Really...?"

"Are you sure you're telling the truth...?"

"I bet Naegi and Maizono-dono are already dating..."

"You sure have become a real man..."

"WWAAHH! I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Ohh...then what...?"

"Maizono washed you...you really are lucky..."

"..."

Taichi and Hiroko were bemused to see a portrayed romance within he group and Maizono had to speak up and told everyone she was only cleansing Naegi's wounds and nothing else, and Ohgami decided to defend her seeing that Naegi is in no shape to do anything perverted, but then Togami berated the two teens, telling them that this is a villa and not a love hotel and told the two to restrain themselves saying that the world is still in chaos and cannot afford to add more problems, which Kirigiri agreed, and both Naegi and Maizono blushed in shame.

By then the cook came and said that dinner is about to be served soon and everyone went to their rooms to prepare themselves while Taichi, Hiroko, Kirigiri, Chihiro,Yui, and Togami remained as they all convened around a table where the map of Japan is displayed and they are discussing on where to go next should an emergency take place and the need to evacuate is brought up as the main topic, and Kirigiri said that everyone has to be ready for anything which the others agreed on the matter.

"...and that's that...we can't stay here for long...we need to make a move and find help...stopping Enoshima is our top priority..."

"She's right..."

"I agree..."

"So, Kirigiri-chi...what's your suggestion...?"

"I'm still working on it...But...we may have to try going to Hokkaido..."

"Sounds okay..."

"..."

"..."

As everyone discussed on making their next move, the servant came and informed them that dinner is ready, and they decided to have a meal first before resuming their discussion, and they joined the others at the dining hall and began having dinner, and during this Asahina kept on pestering Naegi and Maizono, asking them if they are dating or not, and the two teens had to deny it to prevent her from suspecting that he and Maizono had a make out during the shower.

"So...are you two already dating...?"

"No..."

"We're not..."

"No need to be shy..."

"You're wrong..."

"It's not what you think..."

"Oh...and why did Hagakure-kun said you two were naked at the showers...?"

"Well..."

"That..."

Soon the others began inquiring Naegi about this and he had to keep them calm as they are starting to suspect something and the dinner time started to get a bit lively, and things went on until it was time to go to bed, and everyone retired for the night, and as the rest went to sleep, the scene shifts to Naegi's room where he is laying down and staring at the ceiling, wondering what lies ahead of him and his classmates as Enoshima is still controlling Hope's Peak Academy and wondered how Ikusaba is doing as she is alone battling Enoshima's forces. By then Maizono joined him and asks him what is bothering him.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Oh, Maizono-san..."

"What's wrong...?"

"Well...I was wondering about Ikusaba-san..."

"..."

"Well..."

"I do hope she's okay...maybe she should've joined us instead of staying at the academy..."

"Yeah..."

Naegi told her what he is thinking and said that he wondered how they can save the world while trying to stop Enoshima, and Maizono said that she is thinking about the same thing, and told him that she too faces uncertainty after all of this and said that she felt that things would crash down given that her idol band went missing, but Naegi hugged her and told her that he will hold everyone's hope and that he will protect her no matter what, which touched her.

"Don't worry...we'll find them...and I'll protect you..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"Maizono-san...?"

"Thank you...and I love you..."

"Maziono-san..."

"..."

Maizono hugged him as she felt that she is safe while in Naegi's arms and as they stared at each other they slowly kissed and lay on the bed a d they continued to embrace each other and slowly drifted to sleep, and the night slowly became peaceful while the scene shows that others are still awake, such as Ohwada, who is watching the windows as he peered to see if there are any intruders, and Ohgami, who is practicing her martial arts skills.

Chihiro is currently doing a program which he hoped it would help in stalling Enoshima while Taichi is assisting him, and at the other room Hiroko became a bit worried when she saw her son's shocked reaction when he held his crystal ball and read a fortune and confided it to his mom, saying he predicted that danger would arrive soon and she tries to calm him down.

"Mama...!"

"Calm down...what's wrong?"

"I predicted it...we're going to be in danger!"

"Hush, son..."

"I can't...! We got to..."

"Panicking won't help...relax..."

"But..."

"Hush..."

Meanwhile, Kirigiri and Yui are in their room, studying the map of Japan and they are making plans on making their next move, and both are wondering on how to shut down the academy without exposing themselves to the despaired masses and Yui said that all they need is to get Ikusaba out of the academy and have her tell them the ins and outs of the academy so that they can formulate a plan to bring down Enoshima and stop her reign of terror.

"So, you say we need to get Ikusaba out of the academy...?"

"Yes, Kyoko..we need her..."

"I see...but we would have to find a way to get past the masses without exposing ourselves..."

"Yeah..."

"Still..."

"We need to get in there and have someone to provide us cover..."

"Ohgami..."

"Right, and...huh...?"

By then Kirigiri's radio blared and she answered it, where the caller turns out to be Ikusaba, and her voice showed that she has been running and there she told Kirigiri that she and her classmates are in danger and that they need to evacuate the villa that they are staying at, telling her that Enoshima discovered it and is broadcasting this to the residents of Sado Island and soon they would head to the villa to capture the escaped students.

"What?"

"My sister found out about the villa! You got to get out of there!"

"How did she find out?"

"Remember...she used Yasuke's methods to read your minds...and there she found Togami's villas!"

"Alright...we'll go...but you got to leave the academy...meet with us! We need you!"

"I got to go..."

"Wait! Ikusaba-san!"

"..."

Kirigiri and Yui stared wide-eyed at this and asks Ikusaba for more questions but the line was cut and now the two girls stared at each other and decided that they'll have to inform the others about this and prepare themselves to evacuate the villa and leave the island and head to the place tbey believed that it is despair-free.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as the Class of 78 got a bit of peace until Ikusaba gave them the warning...now the danger is approaching and tension is about to commence...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The class of 78 are making preparations to leave and escape...but trouble ensues along the way...


	13. Evacuation

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you liked it, and here the story continues as the Class of 78 gets a little bit of R &amp; R, but trouble brews anew, and read on to see what I mean...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 13: _****_Hinan_**

Several minutes later, Kirigiri and Yui went to Taichi and Chihiro's room and told them the emergency message they got from Ikusaba, and there the father and son were shocked to hear this that danger is coming at this hour and they decided to wake up the others a d tell them of the situation, and Kirigiri said that they may have to evacuate and head to the place they discussed earlier, and Taichi nodded that there is no other choice in this matter.

"...I see..."

"We have to leave this place and fast..."

"We have to wake up the others...and make a preemptive evacuation..."

"I agree..."

"We'd better move..."

"We need a plan as soon as we wake everyone up..."

"Then let's move..."

"Okay..."

Taichi went to Hiroko's room and there he told her and her son about the situation, and Hagakure said that his prediction was right and started to panic but his mom calmed him down and said that they have to inform the rest about this in which Taichi agreed, saying that the kids must not get captured and fall into despair, reiterating that they are the key in restoring hope to the world.

"We better get everyone prepared, Hiroko-san..."

"Yeah..."

"Prepare everything...we have to be ready..."

"I know...we need to protect the kids..."

"My thoughts exactly..."

"Come on...Yasuhiro...go wake up your classmates..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Next, Hagakure went to Togami's room and an annoyed Togami demanded why he had to wake him up at this time of the night, and there Hagakure told Togami of the situation, and Togami did not like this and went out to wake up the villa staff and have them ready for anything. Then Hagakure went to the girls' room, and woke up Asahina, Celes and Fukawa, and he told the girls about the situation, and the three girls were shaken at what they just heard from Hagakure.

"What?"

"No way!"

"T-then we're in d-danger?"

"That's what Kirigiri-chi said just now!"

"What a drag...I was starting to live like a rich woman..."

"This isn't the time for that, Celes-chan!"

"W-we got to get out of here!"

"Then we better wake up the others!"

As the girls prepared themselves, Hagakure went to Naegi's room and woke up Naegi and Maizono, telling them the situation, and both teens were surprised, and worried at this and as the two teens put on their clothes, Hagakure went on to inform Ohwada and Ohgami, and the two braced themselves for anything and soon everyone is assembled and there Kirigiri told the rest that they would have to evacuate the villa and head to a wharf where several speedboats are stored and told them that they are taking a risk and head for Hokkaido, in which she believes that there is someone who is not infected with despair and may help them in fighting Enoshima, and the others asked if there is another way.

"Eh? We're taking the road again?"

"Hokkaido?"

"Isn't that a bit too far?"

"How can we get to the wharf?"

"Is it okay?"

"Is it safe to travel at this hour?"

"Kirigiri-chi?"

"..."

Kirigiri said that there is no other way as time is running out and it is likely that the residents may have watched the broadcast and they need to evacuate at the soonest possible time, and Togami reluctantly agreed and told his staff that they too need to evacuate, but the staff said that they are staying and that they will stall the despaired masses while giving the students time to escape, and Taichi said that they need to go now, and soon everyone were given access to several cars and Togami was reluctantly bidding his staff farewell seeing that he may never see them again.

"Are you...sure about this?"

"Yes, Byakuya-sama..."

"You must live..."

"Bring back the Togami family line..."

"Only you can do it..."

"We believe in you..."

"Please go..."

"..."

Aloysius then led the survivors out of the villa and went to a secret path which only he knows and in a span of five minutes the four cars are on the road, and there the survivors saw smoke billowing and they guessed that the despaired masses have invaded the villa and thus making Aloysius the only Togami family staff left and the vehicles sped off as they headed towards the wharf in order to get to the speedboats to escape the despaired masses, and with Aloysius leading them, they soon arrived at the wharf, and both Ohwada and Ohgami got out of the car and looked around to see if the course is clear, and they told the others that it is okay.

"Oi!"

"It is okay...everything is clear..."

"We better get moving and fast!"

"Let us not waste time here..."

"You heard her! Come on!"

"We must start..."

"Oi!"

"Hurry..."

As the others got off the cars, they searched the areas and found the speedboats, and after a thorough check they find out that the speedboats are in good conditions, and the other students looked around and found barrels of gasoline, and they began to refuel the speedboats, and are ready to board when intruders showed up, which turn out to be the exiled siblings of Togami, and they are in a state of despair, and they intend to take their frustrations out on their sibling and his classmates.

"Byakuya..."

"We became like this..."

"Because of you..."

"You must despair..."

"Despair like us..."

"Despair..."

"In the name of Enoshima..."

"Despair..."

Ohwada and Ohgami went to the offensive and began taking down the despaired people and managed to incapacitate them, and told the others to board the speedboats as they anticipate that more despaired people would show up, and as everyone boarded the speedboats, they noticed that Naegi and Maizono are not with them, and then the two show up, and saw Naegi holding a crowbar that has blood on it, and there Naegi and Maizono boarded a speedboat, and yet tension arose as the despaired masses arrived, all armed with blunt objects and are heading towards the academy students, proclaiming Enoshima's name.

"In the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"We will bring you to her..."

"You must despair..."

"Yes...despair..."

"Despair like the rest of us..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

Everyone started the speedboats and they all began to drive away from the wharf and all are following Aloysius' lead as they are heading for the direction towards Hokkaido, but then some of the despaired masses boarded spare speedboats and began chasing their targets, causing the speedboats to go to different directions in order to disperse their pursuers, and Kirigiri got an idea and told the others via radio what to do, and the rest followed and tricked the pursuers into coming after them, and the targets moved out of the way and the despaired masses ended up colliding with each other, resulting in the speedboats to explode and the pursuers got killed, and the others convened again and began making a headcount, but problem arose again as they noticed something.

"Huh?"

"Are we missing some classmates?"

"Where's Naegi-chi?"

"Maizono-chan's not here!"

"Oh no..."

"We got to find them!"

"Damn! At a time like this...!"

"..."

They noticed that Naegi and Maizono are not around, and they realized that the two got separated from the group, and Kirigiri tried contacting him via radio but there was no answer, and they became worried as they wondered what became of him and Maizono.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as the Class of 78 got a bit of respite after escaping capture until they noticed that Naegi and Maizono are missing...now the danger is approaching and tension is about to commence...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The class of 78 are making preparations to leave and escape...but trouble ensues along the way...


	14. A Difficult Choice To Make

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you liked it, and here the story continues as the Class of 78 gets a little bit of trouble as they are missing two people, and now they have to decide on their next move without compromising themselves...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 14: _****_Tsukuru Tame ni Muzukashī Sentaku_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enoshima is still pissed, as she is getting rather impatient that her MASSES haven't found her escaped classmates even though she had induced more mass despair by making a broadcast at Sado Island, and up until now there were no reports about her escaped classmates, and on top of that, Nekomaru and Peko arrived and Enoshima asks if they have found Ikusaba.

"No..."

"We have not found her yet..."

"She is cunning..."

"We searched everywhere..."

"We failed..."

"We don't know where she is..."

"We can't find her..."

"Help us..."

Enoshima was pissed and berated her followers for a lousy job they made, and to appease her, they offered their SINCERE apology while in a fit of despair, in which they knelt down and bowed several times as they begged forgiveness from her, and Enoshima watches on as they grovel for mercy which slightly lifted her mood.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

Sighing, Enoshima told her followers to get up and said that she will forgive them as she sent more Monokuma squads to search for Ikusaba, and while at it, she checked the monitor where she is pissed again upon seeing some of the Monokuma robots wrecked, and realized that her twin sister did this and she began screaming in a fit of rage, and berated her followers even though they are not at fault, and they grovel again for mercy to appease and calm her down.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the open seas, where they found a lighthouse and the escaped academy students went there and after hiding themselves, Kirigiri attempted to contact Naegi again, and there was no response, and Taichi and Hiroko became concerned about this knowing that Naegi is not physically fit to roam around on his own, and Yui is worried that there is a possibility that he and Maizono may have been captured, yet Kirigiri said she is not giving up and said that they should hope that Naegi and Maizono are safe, which Yui nodded.

"Onee-sama...I still believe that Naegi-kun and Maizono-san are alright..."

"Kyoko..."

"They will be fine..."

"But..."

"I believe in them..."

"You're right..."

"We should hold on to that hope until then..."

"Okay..."

Aloysius, Taichi and Hiroko then huddled with the academy students as Kirigiri showed the map, and they find out that they are in **Akita**, and they used binoculars to see if there are any people there, and so far there aren't, and there everyone decided that they should get going and proceed as planned and Asahina asks if they should wait a little longer in case Naegi and Maizono shows up, but Kirigiri said that even though she wanted to, they can't afford to stall fearing that more despaired masses might show up and that would be risking getting captured.

"We can't, Asahina-san...we can't take the risk getting recaptured..."

"But, Kirigiri-chan..."

"I know...but we can't..."

"But..."

"They have the map...and I know that Naegi-kun will arrive at the meeting place...have faith in him..."

"..."

"It will be okay, Asahina-san..."

"..."

The others were silent at hearing this as they realized that Kirgiri is right, and they couldn't afford to wait and they should get going, but Ohwada didn't like to leave his two classmates behind and asks Kirigiri if one of them should go and check if Naegi is catching up, but Kirigiri told him it is dangerous and he might ended up getting captured and/or killed, and told Ohwada that she can't let that happen.

"Oi, Kirigiri...what if I go and see if naegi and Maizono are there...and maybe I can reach to them and..."

"Sorry...I can't let you do that..."

"Eh?"

"You might get captured...or worse...killed...and I can't let that happen to you..."

"But..."

"We have to go...let us pray Naegi and Maizono are safe..."

"...okay..."

"..."

Ohgami reluctantly agreed with Kirigiri and told Ohwada that they should get going and find help, and Togami agreed to it as well, and told Ohwada that it is up to him to get captured and killed and that nobody is stopping him, and this resulted in an argument between the two teens, and tension is threatening to escalate.

"What was that, four-eyes?!"

"You want to commit suicide...go right ahead...nobody's stopping you..."

"Why you...!"

"Hmph..."

"Want a good beating?!"

"Shut your mouth, plankton"

"Why I ought to...!"

"Please...young master...Ohwada-kun...stop fighting!"

Aloysius and Taichi stepped in and urged the two to calm down and said that Naegi has the map and he is sure that he and Maizono are probably safe, and urged the teens to have faith in their two classmates and persuaded them to agree to Kirigiri's suggestion that they proceed to Hokkaido so as the find help reminding them that stopping Enoshoma is the top priority, and the rest reluctantly agreed and they all boarded the speedboats and began to drive off towards their next destination.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as the Class of 78 got a bit of respite after escaping capture until they noticed that Naegi and Maizono are missing...now the survivors reluctantly agreed to go ahead and head for Hokkaido, leaving Naegi and Maizono behind...and a brief argument threatened to escalate if not for the adults...and now the survivors have reached a decision and moves ahead...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono will be next chapter's highlight, as they find a way to escape danger...


	15. Survival In The City part 1

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you liked it, and here the story continues as the Class of 78 gets a little bit of trouble as they are missing two people, and now they have to decide on their next move without compromising themselves...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 15: _****_Shinai no Seizon part 1_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enishima is still pissed, as she is gettin rather impatient that her MASSES haven't found her escaped classmates even though she had made a live telecast at Sado Island, she hasn't received word about her classmates being captured, and as she glanced at the CCTV, she saw mire Monokuma units were wrecked, and she knew that Ikusaba did this and she is pissed that this problem has not been solved and vented her ire at her followers, and the despaired followers kneel down and begged for mercy.

"Forgive us..."

"We are sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"Give us another chance..."

"Make us despair..."

"Oh, we beseech you..."

"Enoshima-sama.."

"We adore you..."

At this time, neither Peko or Nekomaru have not returned and she knew that they are still looking fir Ikusaba, so she sent more Monokuma units to search the academy in an effort to find Ikusaba, and she is expecting results in an hour or so, and to keep herself from being bored, she berated her followers for being USELESS, and her followers knelt down and begged for forgiveness, even though Enishima did this to entertain herself.

"Forgive us..."

"We are sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"Give us another chance..."

"Make us despair..."

"Oh, we beseech you..."

"Enoshima-sama.."

"We adore you..."

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shows that a speedboat is traveling, and the occupants turn out to be Naegi and Maizono, and they were separated from their classmates and right now they are nearin an island that us connected to Notto peninsula, and they are keeping a low profile as several despaired masses are searching for them, and Naegi struggled to stay focus as pain is slowly becoming a bit evident as he clutched his side, and Maizono helps Naegi keep his balance as the speedboat is approaching a nearby shore, and soon they docked and they hid behind a thick bush as several speedboats passed by them, and the two teens remained hidden for a while.

"Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"Naegi-kun...?"

"I'm...okay..."

"We...we got separated from our classmates..."

"It's okay..."

"But..."

"I'll protect you..."

Naegi assured to Maizono that he is okay and the two slowly came out from their hiding and slowly walked the road, and she helped him keep his balance and wondered where they should be going as they checked the map and realized that they went back to Notto, and they are walking cautiously as they anticipate that they might run into some despaired people, and there is no telling whether they would kill them or bring them back to Hope's Peak Academy. As they walked by the road, Maizono wondered if the others have moved ahead, and Naegi assured that their classmates would come and find them, and he told her that he will protect her.

"Naegi-kun..."

"What is it, Maizono-san?"

"Do you think...our classmates...abandoned us...?"

"Why would you say that...?"

"Um..."

"They'll come back for us...they would never leave us...and don't worry...I'll do all I can to protect you..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Huh?"

By then a passing van came and the two teens brace themselves, as the driver appeared to be in despair and took out a shovel as he is ready to harm the two teens while proclaiming Enoshima's name, and Naegi braces himself as the despaired driver attacks, and he luckily used his hands to catch the shovel, but he is soon pinned to the ground as the despaired driver tries to strangle Naegi, his state of mind bordered between despair and insanity.

"Surrender..."

"UNGH...!"

"In the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"GGAAK...!"

"Despair..."

"GGGAAAKKK...!"

"Despair...like the rest of us...!"

"..."

Maizono is worried and she thinks of a way to help Naegi and went to the van, where she saw a gun and she took it and then aimed at the despaired driver, and opened fire, shooting him in the head, and the driver slumped to the ground and he died, and Naegi gets up where he saw Maizono standing there in shock as she just killed a person even though it was self-defense, and he went to her side and hugged her while calming her down.

"Maizono-san...!"

"..."

"It's okay..."

"I...I..."

"It's alright..."

"I just...killed someone..."

"Shh...it's okay..."

"..."

After she calmed down, Naegi went to the van and saw there were weapons and he sighed knowing that they would need them in order to defend themselves, and he motions Maizono to hop on ass Naegi began to drive, and he is careful to maneuver the vehicle since he never had driving lessons before, and he only know how to steer, stepping on the gas and stepping on the brakes, and Maizono asks him where will they go now as they don't know where they are.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Huh?"

"Where are we going...?"

"Um..."

"Where should we be going...?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Eh...?"

"Let me check the map...huh?"

As Naegi is about to check the map, he saw a few vehicles approaching, and he began to drive away as he anticipate that they nay be despaired people, and as they drive at a distance, while the headlights are off, the two teens saw the occupants are wearing Monokuma masks, and they appear to be looking for someone, and the two teens realized that they are in trouble and he told Maizono to put on the seatbelt as he will try to drive quietly away from the mob, making Maizono worried.

"Maizono-san...put on the seatbelt..."

"Eh...? What are you...?"

"We're going to outrun them...in a silent way..."

"But..."

"I know...it's risky...but we can't let ourselves get caught..."

"..."

"Trust me on this, please..."

"O-okay..."

As Naegi drives the van to another route, a headlight struck them and the two teens saw that another van saw them, and the driver is also wearing a Monokuma mask, and both Naegi and Maizono realized that they have been spotted, and this attracted the other despaired mob, and Maizono went into a panic fearing that she and Naegi would be caught, and Naegi struggled to calm her down as he prepares to make a getaway.

"Oh no!"

"Maizono-san...!"

"We're going to get caught!"

"No, we're not..."

"Naegi-kun!"

"Calm down...I'll get us out of here!"

"Naegi-kun!"

"Calm down!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as the Class of 78 are nowhere to be found, and both Naegi and Maizono are on their own...and a bit of drama as Maizono gets to kill someone even though it was pure self-defense...and now she and Naegi are seen by despaired masses...so the two will have to try and outrun them...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono will be next chapter's highlight, as they find a way to escape danger as a car chase ensued...


	16. Survival In The City part 2

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews. It really means a lot to me and I'm happy that you liked it, and here the story continues as the Class of 78 gets a little bit of trouble as they are missing two people, and now they have to decide on their next move without compromising themselves...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 16: _****_Shinai no Seizon part 2_**

As Naegi drives the van to another route, a headlight struck them and the two teens saw that another van saw them, and the driver is also wearing a Monokuma mask, and both Naegi and Maizono realized that they have been spotted, and this attracted the other despaired mob, and Maizono went into a panic fearing that she and Naegi would be caught, and Naegi struggled to calm her down as he prepares to make a getaway.

"Maizono-san!"

"EEEEKKKK!"

"Calm down!"

"We're going to be captured!"

"We won't!"

"But..."

"Calm down...leave it to me!"

"..."

Naegi stepped on the gas and the van speeds off, and this prompted the despaired mob to go after them and a chase ensued, and Naegi is focused on getting away from the mob, and he unknowingly took the route that leads them back towards the direction of Tokyo, and right now the two teens unknowingly head to the direction of Honshu, and as the van is cruising, a car got closer and began ramming the van from behind, and Maizono is terrified and Naegi struggled to stay calm as he thinks of a way to shake off their pursuers in order to get away.

"UUUFFFNNNFFF!"

"..."

"Hold on, Maizono-san..."

"..."

"I'll get us out of here..."

"..."

"I'll protect you...I promise..."

"..."

Maizono then instinctively took out the gun and opened the window, and as the despaired driver got close, she opened fire shot the driver on the head, killing him and the car collided with other other cars and crashed, leaving two more cars to deal with, and Maizono is hyperventilating as she just killed another person yet Naegi tries to calm her down and keep her presence of mind together, in which she slowly regained her focus and Naegi is trying to outrun the two other vehicles, and one of them rammed the van from behind, and Maizono removed the seatbelt as she turn around to shoot the other pursuer, and Naegi told her to be careful.

"Maizono-san...!"

"..."

"Are you...?"

"I'll take this..."

"..."

"It...it's okay..."

"Be careful..."

"..."

As Naegi drives the van, Maizono struggled to keep her balance as the car kept on ramming the van, and Maizono almost tumbled towards the back passenger seat, but she held on as she aimed the gun, and after a few deep breaths, she opened fire, shooting the gun and struck the despaired driver and the car careened and Naegi drives he van father, and saw that they are nearing a subway tunnel and he decided to take a chance and told Maizono to put on her seatbelt as he is going there to travel, in which she realized what Naegi is up to.

"Naegi-kun...?"

"Leave it to me..."

"..."

"This is the only way..."

"...I see..."

"We'll get out of here...and find our classmates..."

"...okay..."

"..."

As the van entered the subway tunnel, the van began to vibrate as the wheels were traveling on the train tracks and the passengers felt like they are experiencing turbulence, yet they had to bear with it and his idea paid off, as at the highway, more despaired mob in vehicles showed up and are looking for Naegi and Maizono, and since they couldn't find them, being on the state of despair, they began to brawl among themselves while proclaiming Enoshima's name even though they appeared in a despaired state of insanity.

"Despair!"

"Yeah, despair!"

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama!"

"Despair or else I'll kill you!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Enoshima-sama will love me!"

"No, me!"

"Despair now!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the coast of Akita, where the other speedboats arrived and docked, and the Class of 78 arrived and are surveying the area to see if they would encounter any trouble as they are unsure if the people they would run into are despaired or not, and Ohgami and Ohwada were the first to go ahead, and after a thorough search, the two told the rest that the coast is clear, and they can dock the boats and go ashore.

"Oi...the coast is clear!"

"There are no despaired mob here...at least for now..."

"You can dock here!"

"We will take a rest here momentarily..."

"The place is peaceful..."

"Come on, everyone...it is okay..."

"Oi!"

"Trust us..."

Taichi, Aloysius, and Hiroko led the teens towards the shore and they surveyed the area, where they see that the dock is deserted, and at least for now they wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble, and as they are walking, Ohgami noticed that Asahina appeared worried, and she asks her what is wrong, in which Asahina told Ohgami that she is worried about Naegi and Asahina, and Ohgami nodded as she too is worried, but assured to her that the two will be okay, which seemed to calm her down.

"Really, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes...I'm sure Naegi and Maizono will be fine..."

"..."

"Let us believe in our friends..."

"O-okay..."

"We will overcome this crisis...believe me..."

"..."

"..."

After a four-minute walk, the survivors came across an abandoned garage, and there they checked a few cars, which appeared to have not been used for a long while, and Ohwada checked the engines to see if the cars are still functional, and Taichi assisted the Biker in surveying, and soon they told the others that the cars are still functional, bringing relief to the teens, though Kuwata and Yamada appeared worried that there has been no word yet about Naegi and Maizono, and this made them worried as well.

"Still no word form those two..."

"Yes...I feel worried for them..."

"Maybe we should...?"

"How? We don't know where they are..."

"..."

"..."

"Let's ask the others...?"

"I suppose..."

Celes then commented that unless the two classmates arrived at this time, it is either that Naegi and Maizono ended up at the wrong place or are captured and brought back to Hope's Peak Academy, and this caused Ohwada to take offense as he refused to believe that the two classmates would be easily captured and told Celes not to joke like that, though Celes said that this is reality which caused a bit of tension.

"That's reality, Ohwada-san..."

"How can you be so cold?"

"That's how it is...either they..."

"I'm not believing that Naegi and Maizono are captured!"

"That's the way you think...then have it your way..."

"Why you...!"

"So...are you going to hit a girl...?"

"..."

Taichi and Hiroko stepped in and calm the two teens, and Togami is holding the radio trying to contact Naegi, and he reluctantly told his classmates that he got no results, and Taichi told the rest that they have to get moving, and Kirigiri is hesitant to go, but knew that there is no other way, and soon the survivors boarded the cars after refueling it, and they began to drive away towards the highway, and Aloysius noticed that Togami is still a bit saddened that his villa staff died, yet he assured to the Heir that once the world is back to normal the Togami Family will rise again.

"Young master..."

"..."

"Be strong..."

"..."

"The Togami family will rise again...and only you can do it..."

"You're right..."

"So...feeling better now?"

"Yes..."

Togami nodded and vowed to do whatever he can to solve the crisis so that he can get to work and bring the Togami Family back to its former glory, and his classmates sighed seeing that Togami only thinks of himself and not his two classmates, but they opted not to comment and focus on finding help in order to get assistance on finding Naegi and Maizono as well as finding a way to stop Enoshima.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as the Class of 78 are okay, but are facing uncertainty on what to do next, whether to wait for Naegi and Maizono or go ahead...

Naegi and Maizono are still on the run...will they manage to escape...?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono will be next chapter's highlight, as they find a way to escape danger as a car chase ensued...


	17. Survival In The City part 3

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Okay...the story is slowly reaching its apex...and things are getting more suspenseful...and our Luckster and Idol managed to get away from the despaired mob...

In response to a reviewer...don't worry...the much-awaited love scene between Naegi and Maizono will soon commence...in a few chapters from now...but right now the story comes first...so a little patience and you will eventually see it...

Many thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it a lot...and here the chapters continues as Naegi and Maizono are still in a car chase, so expect them to keep trying to find a way out, but they may also encounter a LUCKY BREAK...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 17: _****_Shinai no Seizon part 3_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enoshima is still pissed, as there has been no word yet from Nekomaru and Peko about Ikusaba's whereabouts, while seeing the CCTV screens that more Monokuma units have been disabled, and she is getting more and more impatient, but then Nagito approached her and said that it would be a matter of time before Ikusaba is captured and he got word that there was a car chase at Honshu, and this seemed to enlighten Enoshoma to a degree.

"Really...?"

"Yes, Junko-chan..."

"Hmph..."

"Relax...you'll get them soon..."

"I can't wait..."

"You'll have to be a bit patient..."

"..."

"Really, you're a pain, Junko-chan..."

However, her mood changed a bit as she still wanted to capture her classmates and is losing patience after Ikusaba is causing her a bit of headache, and Nagito asks if she wanted to feel a bit of despair, and she smirked as she liked the idea, even though if it is just temporary, and he whispered to her and said she would feel a bit of despair through pleasure, and when she asks him to demonstrate how, Nagito smirked as he slowly caressed her creamy thigh, and and she was at first pissed at what Nagito is doing, but then he said that this would make her feel a bit of despair through this while helping her kill a bit of time while waiting for news.

"Is this your idea of making me feel despair...?"

"Of course..."

"I'll kill you for that..."

"You could have...but you're enjoying it...and I'm sure you'll feel despair soon..."

"You just want to have fun with me..."

"Maybe I do...but at least I'm helping you..."

"I'll kill you..."

"Sure...but for now have fun...and feel despair..."

Seeing that she has nothing else to do, Enoshima told her other followers to keep an eye on the monitors, and she went to another room and sat on a bed as she took off her boots and socks as Nagito began to caress her thighs, until his finger touched the crotch of her panties and pressed it, and she was starting to get pleasured as Nagito took off her panties while Enoshima took off her clothes, and a naked Enoshima smirked as he began fondling her breasts, soon her nipples hardened as Nagito took a vibrator and slowly jabbed it onto her ENTRANCE, and she bucked her hips as pleasure surged her luscious body and she moaned in a despaired delight.

"Ahh..."

"See...you like it...and you will feel despair soon..."

"Shut up...and keep...going..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Ahh..."

"..."

Elsewhere within the academy, Ikusaba was seen near the electrical room and had just disabled a group of Monokuma units and she is wondering if her classmates escaped safely, but then her train of thoughts was interrupted upon the arrival of Nekomaru Midai, and he declared her a traitor and would deserve death in the name of Enoshima, and Ikusaba knows that Nekomaru is not an easy opponent and braces herself to fight him head-on.

"Come at me, you traitor!"

"..."

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama!"

"..."

"I'm gonna make you despair..and make you feel Enoshima-sama's wrath!"

"..."

"Here I come!"

"..."

Nekomaru began using his brute strength to catch her but Ikusaba used her military training to evade him and managed to get a few kicks, but then Nekomaru began charging towards her and she dodged, causing him to collide at an equipment, which moments later caused an electrocution and he was thrown back, and he is knocked out, and Ikusaba apologized as she took her leave, just as another Monokuma unit arrived and she makes another run for it.

Back at the other room, Enoshima was thrusting her hips as Nagito pushes the vibrator deeper into her ENTRANCE, and she wad moaning in pleasure as he is pushing the vibrator in and out, and soon she reached orgasm and she went still, as she is shuddering from pleasure, and Nagito just smirked as he wondered if that made her despaired, and as she sat up, she slapped him hard, berating him for molesting her, and Nagito smirked wider as he got his answer.

"Hmph!"

"Well...?"

"I didn't feel despair!"

"Sorry..."

"Although a little bit..."

"Happy now?"

"At least...that made me feel good..."

"..."

However, Enoshima smirked as she experience a temporary bout of despair, and she slowly put on her clothes as she has to get back in watching the monitors and left, and Nagito just smirked as he followed her back to the control room, wondering what is going to happen next.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the subway tunnel where Naegi and Maizono are still traveling, and they have no idea that they are heading back to Tokyo as they just exited Utsunomiya, and as Naegi exited the subway tunnel and went to the main road, he moaned in annoyance as he realized that they are nearing Tokyo, and he told Maizono to brace herself as he will find a place to rest seeing that the gas tank meter showing that it was nearing empty, and she took a deep breath as she knew that they would encounter new trouble yet he assured to her that it will be okay.

"..."

"It's okay, Maizono-san...we'll be fine..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Trust me...we will escape here..."

"O-okay..."

"Good..now brace yourself..."

"..."

"..."

Naegi and Maizono continued to travel, and after about 30 minutes, they stopped at a diner as the van's gas ran out, and the two teens discreetly left the area and hid behind a corner of an alley, where they saw despaired mobs arrived and thrashed the van, and the two teens left as they did not want their pursuers to see them, and as they walked the alley, they soon came across a shop, and they entered it and locked the door, where the shop turns out to be a bakery, and as they surveyed the area, a baker came out and aimed his shotgun at the two, and Maizono went behind Naegi as he stood in front to protect her, and he waited as the baker is still aiming his gun at him and soon an exchange of words took place between the two.

"What do you two want?"

"We just want to hide...a lot of people are after us..."

"And you're not violent like the rest?"

"No...we're not..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...we escaped from an academy...we were chased..and we just barely escaped them..."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes...that's the truth..."

The baker lowered his shotgun seeing that the two teens are not in despair and noted that the two teens are not like the ones who were rioting the streets, and he offered them shelter as he led them inside, and there he gave them bread and water which the two teens took it, and after stuffing themselves, Naegi asks what has happened and when did this happened, and the baker told Naegi that since two years ago, after the footage of what happened at the academy went viral, the people were instantly turned violent and riots break out, and soon Japan became like this and here was no end in sight, and soon the baker was surprised once he finds out that Naegi and Maizono were among the survivors who escaped the academy.

"Then...you two were trapped at that academy and escaped unscathed?"

"Yes...by a stroke of luck, I was able to regain my memories and prevented a killing game...and with a help of our classmate, we were able to escape..."

"But why did you ended up here?"

"We were chased..and Maizono and I got separated..and we ended up here by accident..."

"And then that Junko Enoshima...?"

"She's behind all this..."

"I see...you two can stay here for now..until things settle down a bit..."

"..."

This made the baker inspired to face any adversity and assured Naegi that he will protect them and will help them find a way to escape and find help, though he is unsure as the military has not made any move since two years ago, yet he told Naegi that he and Maizono can stay here for the time being and advised them not to show themselves or they would risk getting captured, and Naegi nodded as he thanked the baker, and the two teens managed to find a temporary lodging and rest, and the two teens began to settle down for tonight and went to a vacant bedroom to get some rest.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter of this fic, as Naegi and Maizono managed to find help...and a bit of lodging after hours of non-stop car chases...and thankfully the baker is the only one who did not fall into despair...now he has to help the two teens find a way to escape and get help...

Okay...a bit of an adult scene here as Nagito had just molested Junko just to help her kill a bit of time and to feel a bit of despair...well...just for a bit of fun's sake...but I promise that Naegi and Maizono will have a full love scene...in a few chapters from now...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono will be next chapter's highlight, as they get some rest while planning out how to escape Tokyo wit the baker's help...


	18. Survival In The City part 4

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time this chapter shifts a bit as the rest of Class 78 are continuing in their quest to find help...but trouble is coming in...and the suspense is going to be serious...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 18: _****_Shinai no Seizon part 4_**

Several hours later, the scene shifts to Aomori, where the Class of 78 arrived, as they followed the map which would lead them to a dock where there are speedboats which would take them to the island of Hokkaido, and the the cars arrived and the passengers dismebarked, where Taichi, Hiroko and Aloysius led the teenagers towards the dock as they are surveying the area, seeing that the dock has not been used in two years and Taichi instructed Ohwada to check the boats if they still function, in which the Biker nodded.

"Oi! The boats are still working!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay...check the rest!"

"Okay!"

"The rest of you...check out the other boats..."

"Got it..."

"I'm on it..."

Hiroko then checked on her son seeing that he was getting a but restless and tries to calm him down, which worked, and Ohgami served as lookout to see if there are any intruders coming, and Kuwata, Yamada and Togami went to check if there are any fuels they could find in order to power up the speedboats, and Togami is a bit annoyed at doing a commoner's work, but Kuwata rebutted and said that he has to learn how to do things himself since the country is in chaos, and Togami coldly rebuked him in return, resulting in an argument between the two.

"What was that, four-eyes?"

"Eh? Four-eyes?"

"Who else am I referring to?"

"You brat...!"

"We're all busting our hides here and you don't want to help?"

"..."

"Well?"

"..."

Asahina stepped in and tried to calm the two, which had little success, but Aloysius urged Togami to put away his pride and get along with his classmates, and Togami reluctantly heeded his butler's advice and behaved as he helped in finding fuel for the boats, and as everyone are searching, Celes noticed something and approached Ohgami, asking her if there is something coming, and Ohgami's eyes tells her that those are car headlights and told Celes to alert the others.

"Celestia...hurry!"

"Huh?"

"We got trouble..."

"Just great..."

"Hurry! I'll try to hold them off!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Celes went to alert the others as Ohgami braces herself, and soon several cars arrived and the occupants disembarked, all wearing Monokuma masks, and are armed with weapons, and are in a state of despair while they proclaimed Enoshima's name, letting them know that they are to take the Class of 78 back to Hope's Peak Academy so as to appease Enoshima.

"We're here to take you back!"

"To Enoshima-sama!"

"We will appease her!"

"She will love us!"

"To Enoshima-sama!"

"Long live Enoshima-sama!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like everyone else!"

However, more cars arrived and the occuoants came out, and they too are in despaired states and made their intentions known, and the Class of 78, along with Yui and the three adults, are surrounded and only Ohgami and Ohwada stood by to defend their friends as the teens are bracing themselves for what would happen next, as they knew that they are outnumbered and are weighing in on their decision to make their next move.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Enoshima is jumping in joy after getting a call that her classmates have been captured, and now she'll have to wait fir them to be brought back to the academy so that she would erase their memories and restart the killing game, and she is so happy that she berated her followers for not doing a good job, and her followers, still in a state in a state of despair, knelt down and begged for mercy as they do not know what they are doing.

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

"Forgive us!"

Unknown to Enoshima, there was a radio attached underneath her table and it turns out that Ikusaba is listening, and she is concerned at hearing the latest news, and now she has to think of a way to stall the despaired masses and help her classmates escape, but right now she herself has to escape the academy as she is slowly being cornered by Peko and the Monokuma units, and she appeared to have one more option left before making a decision.

"_Looks like I have to come up with something..._"

By then, Peko came charging and nearly did a sword slash on Ikusaba, but missed as Ikusaba unleashed several canisters of tear gas and Peko was caught by surprise and she was forced to back away and there Ikusaba took the chance to get to a safe distance and went to another exit, and by then the Monokuma units arrived and searched the area for Ikusaba but found nothing except Peko, and the robots continued their search for Ikusaba.

**-x-**

Somewhere at Tokyo, Naegi and Maizono settled down for now after given a spare room to use, and Maizono was the first to use the shower and while she is showering, Naegi wondered if his classmates have better luck, knowing that they have a mission to fulfill, and he knows that getting help is their top priority so he chose not to feel bad at his classmates for not looking for him and Maizono, and soon Maizono entered the room and told Naegi that it is his turn to use the shower.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Yes?"

"It's your turn to use the shower..."

"Okay...thanks..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes..."

Naegi nodded as he took off his shoes and socks, and as he took off his shirt, she noted that the bandages were quite loose, and she removed them to see that his wounds slightly dried but has not fully healed, and she offered to help him clean it, but he politely declined and said he can shower on his own, and she asks him if he is able to, which he said that he can, assuring her that he can shower on his own, and he did not want to bother her and said he can do it on his own.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes..."

"But..."

"Really, I'll be fine..."

"..."

"..."

After about 10 minutes, Naegi came back, clad only in his towel and he saw Maizono still in her towel as she is glancing at the window, seeing that the streets are deserted yet several establishments were wrecked, and he noted that she is somewhat anxious and worried about what would come in their way and he sat beside her and held her hand, asking her if there is something worrying about her, and she slowly told him that she is unsure what would happen if she and Naegi gets captured, or what would become of them once Enoshima is stopped.

"I'm sure...we will restore the world..."

"..."

"We'll find your idol band...and our loved ones..."

"..."

"We'll see to it that Enoshima will be stopped..."

"..."

"I promise...I'll protect you..."

"Naegi-kun..."

Naegi knew that Maizono is getting scared and he had to act as her emotional support, and he hugged her as he assured to her that everything will be okay, and that their classmates would come up with a way to stop Enoshima, mentioning that Ikusaba is trying to stall Enoshima and he promised that he will protect her no matter what, and this seemingly calmed her down significantly, as she is touched by Naegi's words, slowly feeling at ease.

"...that I promise..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Things will be okay...I promise..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"O-okay..."

"..."

"..."

Outside the bakery, a man is seen outside and is glancing at the shop as he is smirking and has a devious act in mind, and he then leaves the area as he has something to commit, due to him being in despair, and yet he knows that he may gain something once he tells someone that he knows that someone is harboring the targets.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the Class of 78 are in trouble...and Ikusaba is working on something to help after narrowly escaping Peko.

Naegi and Maizono are having a peaceful moment though trouble might arrive...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The much-awaited love scene between Naegi and Maizono arrives...while trouble comes in as well...


	19. Survival In The City part 5

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time the much-awaited love scene between Naegi and Maizono comes...though it won't be as fast as you would expect, as they will take things slowly...while trouble is just around the corner now that the Class of 78 is apparently captured...or so it seems...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 19: Survival In The City part 5_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main room where Junko Enishoma is still pissed, as she is gettin rather impatient that her DESPAIRED MASSES haven't called her yet after being told that her classmates have been surrounded at Hokkaido, and to make matters worse, she finds out that Nekomaru is injured after being electrocuted and that Ikusaba is still roaming the academy, with Peko still searching, and Enoshima vented her ire at her followers, and they knelt down begging for mercy, even though they didn't do anything, yet they bowed to her due to them being in despair.

"Forgive us..."

"Please forgive us..."

"Give us another chance..."

"We will despair in your name..."

"Forgive us..."

"We are sorry..."

"We will do as you ask..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama!"

By then she got a phone call which she answered it, and the caller told Enoshima that he has something that would interest her, and when she asks what it is, the caller said that he knows where Naegi and Maizono are, stating that they are somewhere within Tokyo, and this brightens her mood as she asks him where exactly are the two teens, promising that he would get a reward if he brought them to her at the academy.

"You saw two of the academy students, you say...?"

"Yes, Mistress Junko..."

"And you know where they are...?"

"Yes..."

"Okay...can you bring them in...?"

"Will I get a reward if I do...?"

"Of course..."

"Then I will bring them in..."

The caller said that he will bring them to her and she said that he will get his reward, and as she is jumping in joy, the conversation was recorded, and Ikusaba heard it and now she is pressed as she feared that Enoshima might use Naegi and Maizono as hostages and she has to think of a way to stop her, and she began to think of a way to get out of the academy and find where Naegi and Maizono are hiding at this time.

**-x-**

At the spare bedroom at the bakery shop, the scene shows that Naegi and Maizono are kissing passionately as he is doing this to calm her while at the same time wanting to assure her that he will protect her as well as he loved her, and both were standing up as she is leaning against the wall, and he is kissing her, and the kiss intensifies as their tongues clashed, and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders while he hugged her in return as their bodies leaned against each other as passion slowly overwhelmed them, and their bodies started to crave for more after briefly pausing to catch some air, both panting as they stare at each other.

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"It's okay, Maizono-san..."

"Please...don't leave me..."

"I won't...I love you..."

"I love you too, Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san..."

Both resumed kissing as his hands began to caress her thighs and as the kiss intensifies, he slowly removed her towel and Maizono is naked before the boy, and Naegi began kissing her neck, and she tilted her head upwards to give him access, as his lips brushed and kiss her neck and this aroused her to a degree, but then his lips slowly traveled downward until approaching her breast and took a nipple into his mouth, causing her to gasp as he began to suckle her gently, and her body slowly went on fire.

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"N-Naegi-kun...!"

"..."

"Naegi...!"

"..."

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

Naegi suckled her left nipple with his mouth, and his left hand kneaded her right nipple, and both began to hardened as his right hand went further down, where you can see her legs spread and his middle finger began to probe her shaved ENTRANCE, and her hips bucked as pleasure surged her body, and she moaned a bit loud as the sensations overtook her senses and she began to shake her head sideways, her breast pleasured, her womanhood pleasured,and her body is continually being assaulted sensually, and yet he is doing it slowly to let her relish the moment and pleasure.

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

"N-Naegi-kun...!"

"..."

"Naegi...!"

"..."

"Ahhh~h..."

"..."

Naegi continued to suckle her nipple as his finger went in and out of her entrance, but hen he began to probe deeper onside her, and her hips bucked hard as she started to shake as the pleasure became stronger, and as several minutes passed, her body kept on shaking until her moans slowly got a bit louder, and Naegi placed his lips onto her to keep her quiet as she moaned through the kiss as her body began to convulse, and her her nipples sticks out hard, he can feel hid middle finger getting clenched, and she moaned through the kiss as Maizono reached orgasm, and it took her nearly 40 seconds before her body calmed down, and she slowly sat down on the floor as she panted after the pleasure she felt, and Naegi sat beside her and hugged her seeing that the stress was slowly purged from her.

"Maizono-san..."

"Hah...hah...hah..."

"Are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Feel better...?"

"I...think so..."

"..."

"..."

**-x-**

At the academy, Junko sent more Monokuma units to go after Ikusaba as she is starting to run out of patience, and the scene shows that the Monokuma units are occupying all five floors, and yet they were unable to find Ikusaba, and the scene shifts at a ceiling, where Ikusaba managed to get there, as she discovered the secret path before starting the killing game, and she brought some rations with her and decided to stay st the rooftop and watch the ground below to see if any despaired masses arrive, as she anticipates that they might bring Naegi and Maizono with them

"_Naegi-kun...Maizono-san...I'll see to it that you won't fall into Junko's hands...I promise..._"

At the control room, Enoshima is seething that Ikusaba hasn't been found, and Nagito just smirked and said that she may have left the academy in cowardice, in which he believed that Ikusaba may have realized that she is outnumbered and decided to run away, and while Enoshima finds it irritating, he said that the despaired masses would take care of her, in which she smirked as she believes that it would be despair-inducing for her twin sister.

"Really...? You think my twin sister would run away like a scaredy cat?"

"Who knows? If she's not in this academy, then she probably left off...at least you won't get to feel stressed at her ruining your plans..."

"Hmph..."

"..."

"Fine. I'll wait for Naegi-kun and Maizono-chan to be brought here..."

"So what will you do now."

"To wait."

"Oh...?"

Enoshima stretched her arms as she would have to wait for the despaired masses to bring in Naegi and Maizono, and there Nagito went closer and puts a hand into her blouse, and find its way towards her breast and began to fondle her nipple, which slowly hardened, and he said that he would keep her busy while waiting and this would be despair-inducing as she would experienced getting touched again, and though irritated that Nagito is treating her like a sex toy, it was quite despair-inducing that she lets him have her way with her, at least for now.

"So, Junko-chan...feeling despaired..."

"I might if you don't do a good job..."

"Really...?"

"But be warned...once I get into despair...I might kill you just like what I did to Yasuke-kun..."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh...I'm scared..."

"Shut up and heat me up..."

Nagito smirked as his other hand went inside her blouse, and both of his hands began to massage her breast, caressing her nipples which hardened, and she smirked as she gets to feel pleasure while feeling a bit of despair at the thought of being fondled by her own follower, and at least for her, this would kill some time until Naegi and Maizono are captured and brought before her.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as it showed Mukuro Ikusaba managing to get a bit of a hiding place to try and make a plan on how to save her classmates upon hearing that they were apparently captured, and heard that Naegi and Maizono are next, so she will have to come up with a way to save them as well.

The love scene between Naegi and Maizono...though it ended in a cliffhanger, it's not the end, as it will be Maizono's turn to pleasure Naegi...which will be shown in the next chapter.

And once more despair showed up as Nagito is PLAYING with Enoshima again...and they are doing this while waiting for Naegi and the others to be brought here...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The much-awaited love scene between Naegi and Maizono arrives...while trouble comes in as well...as the two will be forced to make an escape as their covers have been discovered...

See next chapter on how this would happen...


	20. Survival In The City part 6

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time part two of the much-awaited love scene between Naegi and Maizono comes...though I apologize if you were left hanging...but then trouble arises as the two teens encounter new problems, and this may lead to a DESPAIR-inducing situation for the two...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 20: _****_Shinai no Seizon_****_ part 6_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the rooftop where Ikusaba is using the binoculars to survey the streets, seeing that a lot of despaired masses are searching every nearby establishments and she is sure that they are looking for Naegi and Maizono, and from the looks of it the despaired masses have not yet found their targets and she hoped that her two classmates are aware of the situation as she can't let her twin sister take the two into custody knowing that she would induce despair at the two classmates, and she remained on standby to see what the next several minutes would show before making her next move.

"_I got to do something...I can't let Junko get her hands on my classmates...I must think of a way to stop her...and incapacitate her if I have to...!_"

At the control room, Enoshima assigns Fuyuhiko to go and help Peko in finding Ikusaba, as she is sure that Ikusaba is somewhere within he academy as she checked the CCTV and she did not see her twin sister going through the main exit and assume that Ikusaba is still here, and she then told Sonia to take Kazuichi Soda with her and find Ikusaba, and the two despaired followers nodded while proclaiming Enoshima's name in despaired glory.

"Hail Enoshima-sama!"

"Long live Enoshima-sama!"

"Despair!"

"Despair"

"We despair!"

"Despair in your name!"

"Okay...you made your point...no get going!"

"..."

As Sonia, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko left, Enoshima stretched her arms as Nagito continued to fondle Her breasts, and he asks her if she is feeling despair at being touched, and so far she said she did felt a little yet all she can feel right now is pleasure, and she did not seemed to mind it as long as it alleviate her boredom and said that she would rather have sex with Naegi instead of Nagito, which Nagito smirked seeing that it is wishful thinking.

"Really...? You like Naegi-kun...?"

"Not in the literal sense..."

"Why him of all people...?"

"Well...I got to admit he is kind of cute..."

"Oh...?"

"Got a problem?"

"No..."

"Good..."

Nagito continued to fondle her breast as Enoshima is basking at the arousal she is gettong, yet she is still waiting for news on whether the despaired masses could find Naegi and Maizono, and she is eager to capture the two so that she can make them despair and submit to her will, and that is something she is looking forward to.

**-x-**

At the bakery shop, the scene shifts to the vacant bedroom, where Naegi is slanting against the table while Maizono is sitting on the chair, rubbing his erection and she can feel it vibrating and hardening, and she can hear him moan and she slowly kept on the tempo as it was her turn to pleasure him after what he did to her, and she glanced at him seeing seeing how cute he looked when he has the look of pleasure and wanted to please him more.

"Ahh~h..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yes...?"

"You like that...?"

"Y-yes..."

"Would you like me to make you feel much good...?"

"..."

"Okay..."

Maizono then glanced at his shaved erection and blushed, as she thought of something and took the initiative and slowly took his hard penis inside her mouth, tasting him, and Naegi bucked his hips as arousal surged his body and almost moaned aloud at the sudden sensation that he just felt, and he closed his eyes as he basked at the feeling he just felt, his erection throbbed as Maizono explored him using her tongue, and she appeared to enjoy it, and Naegi pulled her up and kissed her and the two hugged as they stared at each other in pleaceful bliss, yet she asks him if they would find her classmates and save the world.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san..."

"Will we...be able to find our classmates...and save the world...?"

"We will..."

"..."

"We will restore the world...and we will live happily ever after..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Maizono-san..."

After assuring her that they would save the world and stop Enoshima, Naegi kissed her again as he lay her on the bed, spread her legs, and he slowly went on top of her, his erection slowly entering her and she gave a sigh if pleasure as his penis entered her ENTRANCE, and since her hymen was already broken, it was no problem and the pleasure intensifies as he began to move his hips, and his hard penis began to go in and out if her, her INSIDES vibrate and her body began to absorb the arousal she is feeling and there he slowly increased the speed of his thrusting and tries to get his erection to go deep inside her which she gave a small cry of pleasure as did Naegi.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...1"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"..."

Naegi then placed his lips onto her to keep her from making a sound as his hips continued to move back and forth and his penis continued to rub her ENTRANCE, and her hands held his hips as she wanted him to go deeper inside her while her legs spread, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals and you can see his erection going in and out of her ENTRANCE, his balls moving, and feminine fluids gushing out, and his erection tried to go deeper inside but couldn't and it just went in and out of her.

Maizono moaned through the kiss as pleasure us overtaking her senses and pulled his hips closer to hers, and his hand began to knead her breast as he too is feeling more pleasure and she wanted more, so she thrusts her hips upward and his penis went deeper inside her, and both moaned through the kiss and Naegi thrust his hips faster as his penis went deeper inside her and her body jerked at the strong surge of arousal as her hands went down and knead his balls, and this caused a strong wave of pleasure to spread through his body up to his genitals, and Naegi began to thrust his hips faster and faster, and she began to moan through the pleasure, which Naegi involuntarily followed.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Uhh..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Ohh..."

"Ahhh~h...! N-Naegi-kun...1"

"Uhh...oohhh..."

"Ahhh~h...Naegi...Naegi...!"

"Ahhh...ooohhh..."

Her head began to move sideways as her body began to shudder, her hands gripped the bed sheets and panted hard, as her body, particularly her breast and WOMANHOOD, began to harden and her vaginal muscles clenched, and the scene zoomed towards their genitals, where Naegi's erection kept on moving in and out of her, in which his balls were elevated, his hips began to move a but faster, and then more feminine fluids gushes out, and there she moaned softly but long as she thrust her hips upward a it hard, as she reached her second orgasm and after a few seconds, her body went still, but Naegi kept on thrusting his penis in and out of her while asking her how she is feeling.

"Ahh...ahh..."

"M-Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Are...you...okay...?"

"Y-yeah..."

"..."

"What...about..you...?"

"A-almost...there..."

Naegi was a bit relieved that she is okay and he kept on thrusting his hips while trying to get his penis to go deep inside her, and as a few minutes went on, his body is about to reach his limit, and yet he kept on thrusting himself as she kissed him on the lips, and soon his balls were elevated further, and felt that his penis is hardening more, and a sensation is forming above his balls and is ready to travel towards the head of his penis, and Naegi is tempted to take his penis out but Maizono stopped him, grabbing his hips and is pulling it towards her as she thrust her hips upwards while spreading her legs,

Naegi moaned as he tries to stall his imminent EXPLOSION, but Maizono seductively told him to LET GO, which aroused him further and made his EXPLOSION more imminent, his legs began to convulse, his hips became erratic and he could feel his penis urging him to RELEASE.

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Go on, Naegi-kun..."

"Ahhh~h...!"

"Keep going..."

"Ahhh~h...! M-Maizono-san...!"

"Don't stop...!"

"Ahhh~h...Maizono-san...Maizono-san...!"

"..."

Unable to fight it, Naegi gives in as he thrust his hips several tines, and the scene zoomed INSIDE, where you can see the HEAD of his penis rubbing Maizono's INNER WALLS, and there you can see his penis vibrating and pulsed, and his SEED shoots out from the HEAD, traveling deep within the WALLS and went further ahead, and his penis kept on moving back and forth, releasing more of his SEED, and his penis tries to go deeper inside, and fired a few more shots before it was emptied, and yet his penis continued to move back and forth, which Naegi did for a minute before he slowly stopped, and he went still while laying on top of her, and he was a bit exhausted and couldn't pull his penis out of her and Maizono embraced his torso as she felt complete and kissed Naegi on the lips, and the two stared at each other for a minute, feeling that they are in love with each other.

"Wow..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Y-yeah...?"

"That...felt wonderful..."

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad...I was your first..."

"Me too..."

"Naegi-kun..."

By then the bakery owner came in, and is dismayed at what he just saw and told the two teens to get dressed, saying that the despaired mob are gathering outside, and deduced that they may have discovered that the two teens are here, and Naegi stared wide-eyed at hearing this and asks the owner if he is sure about what he just said.

"Ehhhh? Seriously?"

"Looks like it..."

"But...how...?"

"I don't know...but you two should get out of here..."

"..."

"Get dressed...and I'll take you to a secret exit..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Naegi and Maizono then hurriedly put on their clothes as the baker glanced at the hallway, and he can hear that the despaired mobs are getting restless and once the two teens are fully clothed, the baker led them towards a secret basement and opened a door leading to a tunnel, and there he told Naegi to take Maizono and head there where a secret exit towards an alley is located, and he said he will stall the despaired mob so Naegi and Maizono can safely escape, and Naegi asks the baker why not come with them, but the baker said he can't.

"You can't?"

"Yeah...I'm staying..."

"But..."

"Someone has to stall them...and that would give you a head start..."

"But..."

"Don't worry about me..."

"..."

"Don't argue...just go..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as the love scene between Naegi and Maizono is completed...though it ended in a bad news as the despaired mob are getting ready to invade the bakery shop...

And once more despair showed up as Nagito is PLAYING with Enoshima again...and they are doing this while waiting for Naegi and the others to be brought here...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono are on the run again...and they will be forced to take a ride out of Tokyo...so expect a car chase to ensue...


	21. Survival In The City part 7

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are on the run again after making love, and read on to see how these two would get away from their pursuers.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 21: _****_Shinai no Seizon_****_ part 7_**

Outside the bakery, the despaired mob began thrashing the door as they attempt to go inside, since the door was barricaded from the inside, it stalled the mob, while the scene shifts inside where the baker told Naegi to go ahead as he opted to stay and hold off the mob, and Naegi appeared hesitant to leave him behind, but the baker persuaded him to go ahead, saying he is needed to stay alive in order to save the world and stop Enoshima.

"Get going, kid!"

"But...!"

"Don't mind me!"

"But I can't just..."

"Trust me..you're needed..you're the only one to stop this madness! Go!"

"..."

"And good luck!"

"..."

Naegi reluctantly nodded as he took Maizono with him and went towards the tunnel, and the baker closes the door shut and went out of the room and locked it, and as he went towards the entrance, the despaired mob were partially in, and the baker began to open fire, shooting down a few which caused them to back away, and the baker took the opportunity to reload his shotgun, but then a car rammed through and broke the door, and this enabled the despaired mob to go in and overpowered the baker, and they told him in a state of despair that they came for Naegi and Maizono.

"Give the kids to us!"

"We want them!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

The baker is defiant and is determined to protect the two teens and tries to fight them off, but the despaired mob began to maul him and soon he was stabbed to death and the mob began searching the shop and the rooms to find their targets, but after a few minutes they found nothing, and they were so despaired that they did not bother to check the room where the access to the tunnel is located, and the despaired mob continued to search the shop again and again, not thinking straight and are acting like puppets just to please Enoshima while proclaiming her name.

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

At the tunnel, Naegi is leading Maizono, and he is determined to protect her as he is hoping that they won't be followed as the tunnel appeared to be quite long, and he is unsure where this would lead them and Maizono is getting a bit scared wondering where the tunnel would lead them and he assured to her that they will be alright and that he will protect her no matter what, and he kissed her on the lips to calm her as well as to give her assurance that he will keep his promise.

"We will escape..and join the others..."

"..."

"I'll protect you.."

"Naegi..."

"Trust me..."

"..."

"Let's go..."

"O-okay..."

This calmed her down to a degree and the two teens proceeded to go ahead, and the travel took five minutes before they reached the end of the tunnel, and Naegi opened the manhole where it showed that they ended up at an alley, and as he and Maizono got out, they peered at the corner where they saw that the streets are full of people wearing Monokuma masks and are ransacking nearby establishments proclaiming that they will appease Enoshima by bringing Naegi and Maizono to her, and they made their despaired intentions known.

"Find the kids! Give them to us!"

"We want them!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

The two teens realized that they are in danger and he led Maizono towards the other side of the alley and found an abandoned car and there Naegi opened the door and searched inside, where he found the keys and began using it to start the car, and by then Naegi began to get the car moving and he and Maizono began to head for the streets, and as the car traveled the road, some of the despaired mob saw and recognized them and this sends them to a despaired frenzy and are running after them which they did not realize that they can't chase the car by foot, yet they are too despaired to realize it.

"Give the kids to us!"

"We want them!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

The car continued to cruise and the two teens appeared to be slightly relieved that they got away from the despaired mob, and now Naegi is trying to stay focused as he intends to leave Tokyo and head to the far side, which is Aomori, and he cannot afford to stall knowing that the despaired masses are aware that their targets are within their sights, and he told Maizono to brace herself as he expects that the mob would find any vehicle and use it to chase him and her.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Put on your seat belt..."

"Eh?"

"We're going to drive fast...as much as we can..."

"Naegi..."

"We'll get away from there..."

"..."

Maizono nodded as she fastens the seat belt and so did Naegi, and now they are about to enter the highway as he decided to head for the subway tunnel to use that route to travel safely so that they can escape undetected, and that way they won't be chased, but then trouble arouse as the two teens saw through the side mirrors that several vehicles are approaching, and both realized that they are being chased and Naegi gritted his teeth seeing that he has to shake the pursuers off in order to get to the subway tunnel undetected and told Maizono to get ready for anything.

"Get ready...!"

"..."

"I'll try shaking them off..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"Trust me on this..."

"..."

Naegi stepped on the gas and speeds away, attempting to outrun the pursuers, but the pursuers also speeds up, chasing the target and you can see that the pursuers are wearing Monokuma masks, and are armed with nets and blunt weapons, and they are so despaired that some of them over-speeds the car and ended up losing control and crashed at the side of the road, killing them, while others continued to chase Naegi and Maizono, and they were so despaired that they were proclaiming Enoshima's name in glory.

"We will capture you!"

"We want you!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

As Naegi continued to drive, the scene shows that Naegi and Maizono are nearing the Utsunomiya border, and he thinks of a way to shake off their pursuers, when suddenly a van appeared from out of nowhere and tries to ram the two teens but Naegi managed to evade it, and he is dismayed to see that another despaired driver showed up and now he is nearing the car that Naegi is driving, and as the van got closer, the despaired driver then grabbed Maizono's arm to pull her out, and she screamed in terror as she struggles to break free from the man's grip.

"Hah!"

"EEEKKK!"

"Despair!"

"Let me go!"

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama!"

"EEEEKK!"

"Despair!"

"Naegi-kun!"

Naegi saw it and swerved to the left and this caused the despaired driver to let go and Maizono is sobbing in terror and Naegi tries to calm her down as he went to the opposite lane and drives towards an intersection which would lead them to a forest-like area and there Naegi went through and this prompted the pursuers to follow suit and went there, and this appeared to work for Naegi as he is careful to maneuver the car to avoid the trees as the area appeared to be an uphill, and soon some of the cars stalled as it can't get up further, some ended up crashing against the tree, and soon the despaired mob lost track of their targets, and they were so despaired that they ended up fighting each violently, blaming each other while proclaiming Enoshima's name.

"Give the kids to us!"

"We want them!"

"For Enoshima-sama!"

"We glorify her!"

"For our goddess!"

"Despair!"

"Despair!"

"Despair like us!"

The scene shows that the car found its way towards the road and there Naegi and Maizono were slightly relieved that they shook off their pursuers and now they are heading for the subway tunnel in order to escape undetected, and he asks her how is she doing, in which she appeared shaken and he tries to comfort her in order to calm her down so as she would regain her presence of mind.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"N-Naegi-kun..."

"Shh..."

"Naegi...Naegi..."

"We're safe for now...it's okay..."

"..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as the car chase was very suspenseful, and both Naegi and Maizono narrowly escaped...for now.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono are on the run again...and they will be forced to take a ride out of Tokyo...so expect a car chase to ensue...

* * *

_**Announcement:**_

If you're interested, you can check out my new Danganronpa fic, _**Danganronpa: Silent Rage**_. It's a horror-sci-fi story which Naegi and Maizono are the main lead, while Enoshima is the main villain. The suspense level is on par with Survival in the City II, so if you're interested, you can check it out.

Thanks.


	22. Survival In The City part 8

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are on the run again after making love, and read on to see how these two would get away from their pursuers.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 22: _****_Shinai no Seizon_****_ part 8_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the rooftop where Mukuro Ikusaba is still watching the streets using her binoculars, and for now she is still weighing her options on making her next move as there is still no word yet on Naegi and Maizono being recaptured, and here is no word yet on whether Kirigiri's group are captured or not, and for now she had to stay still and observe the streets below, and right now the city is still in chaos and just now a few Monokuma units are seen coming out from the academy entrance, and there Ikusaba went to the her bag and listened to the radio where she can hear Enoshima and Nagito are talking.

"Ahh...keep it up, Nagito-kun..."

"Like that...?"

"Yeah...hurry up...soon I'm going out..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...I can't wait to see Naegi and Maizono brought to me..."

"And...?"

"I'll make them despair..."

"Goody..."

Ikusaba learned that Enoshima is leaving the control room to await the news about the capture of her classmates, and there Ikusaba got an idea on how to turn things around, realizing that if she takes control of the control room she could use it to her advantage and there she listens on as she can hear Enoshima moaning as she realized that she is letting Nagito touch her, and Ikusaba sighed seeing that her elder twin sister is degrading herself just to feel despair, and now she is starting to disown Enoshima for the kind of person she is.

"_Junko...I really am disappointed with you..._"

Ikusaba then bid her time as she listens on at the radio as she is waiting for Enoshima and Nagito to leave the control room so that Ikusaba can sneak back inside the academy and sneak her way through the control room and try to take control of the academy and use it to disable Enoshima and her followers and then contact her classmates to let them know about the current situation at the academy.

**-x-**

At the control room, Enoshima is moaning aloud as she is starting to feel a bit of despair as Nagito is jabbing the vibrator into her ENTRANCE and she is basking at the feeling, and Nagito is smirking at how he is enjoying in toying with Enoshima even though he knows he won't get anything from her in return, yet he did not mind it as he gets to see her naked and he is not bothered at her making him her sex toy, as he felt this is a good way to kill some time.

"Ahhh~h!"

"..."

"Ooohh~h..."

"Like it...?"

"Keep it up...!"

"So...feeling despair...?"

"Ahhh~h...ooohhh~h...!"

"I guess she is..."

The scene shows that Enoshima is naked and she is fondling her breasts as Nagito continued to jab he vibrator into her crotch and as the minutes passed, she is shuddering as she soon reached orgasm and she felt a bit satisfied though she did not achieve a bit of despair yet she did not seemed to mind it as she puts on her clothes and slapped him for not doing a job in making her feel despair.

"Idiot..."

"Is this what I get for helping you...?"

"I did not feel any despair..."

"But it did made you feel good..."

"I suppose..."

"Care for round 2...?"

"Shut up and let's go..."

"..."

Enoshima then leaves the control room as she has other matters to attend, and Nagito stood there as he rubbed his cheek which was red after the slap he just got, yet he is smirking as he did not seem to mind it as if it were nothing, and he slowly leaves the room as well, and did not bother to lock the door and the control room is vacant, and there a small camera is shown, and it turns out that Ikusaba secretly placed it there and now Ikusaba is aware that there is no one at the control room and there she makes her move as she re-enters the academy to sneak her way through.

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the highway at Utsunomiya, and there Naegi is looking for the entrance of the subway tunnel so that they can use it to travel to Aomori in secret so that they won't be detected, and for now there us no one chasing them and Naegi noticed that the gas tank meter is showing that they are about to run out of gas and he realized that he has to find a gas station to refill the car, and Maizono appeared worried that she and Naegi might encounter more despaired people along the way, and Naegi gently held her hand and told her things will be okay.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"But..."

"We'll find our classmates...and find a way to stop Enoshima..."

"..."

"Don't worry...we can end this night mare...I promise..."

"O-okay..."

After some gentle prodding, Maizono nodded and Naegi drives toward the next intersection and went there to find a nearby gas station to find gas and refill the car, and after several minutes they came across an abandoned gas station and the two teens got off the car to look around, and saw that the gas pumping station appeared to be unusable, and Maizono is slowly getting worried until Naegi wet inside a storage room and found a few barrels which contained gasoline and he asks her to assist him which she did, and the two found some tools and started to use improvised means to refill the car, and slowly the car is refilled which would last until they arrive at Aomori, and Naegi smiled as he told her that things will be okay.

"See, Maizono-san?"

"..."

"We can now move forward..."

"Um..."

"We'll be safe for now once we get going...I promise I'll protect you..."

"Naegi-kun...you're right..."

"Trust me...everything will be fine..."

"Okay..."

Maizono sighed as she felt that Naegi is right and he hugged her just to reassure her that he will protect her, and he said that he is sure that their classmates are there to greet them and that they will find a way to stop Enoshima, and he also promised that once things are restored, he will help her in finding her idol band members, and Maizono, slowly sobbed as she felt ashamed for being so selfish, but he told her that she is acting as natural as it is normal for her to worry about her idol friends.

"Shh..."

"I'm sorry, Naegi-kun..."

"It's okay..."

"I'm so selfish..."

"it's normal for you to be like that...Enoshima-san messed with our memories..."

"..."

"I promise...we will find your loved ones..."

"..."

Naegi also said that even he is worried about his family but he is nit giving up hope and told her that once Enoshima is stopped and the world restored, he will find his family and keep his promise to her, and Maizono hugged him as she felt at ease, and he hugged her in return and they both remained like this for a minute until they stared at each other and slowly kissed, which slowly turned passionate, and as they kissed, the wind blew slightly and things went a but heated, as Maizono began to push down Naegi's pants and brief and took out his penis, caressing it until it went hard, and Naegi pushed down her panties and explored her ENTRANCE ,and Maizono moaned as pleasure surged her body, and in the heat of passion both teens took off their shoes, socks and clothes and the two naked teens kissed again, and Naegi bent down as he took her nipple inside his lips, suckling it while his middle finger continued to explore her ENTRANCE, which she moaned quite aloud.

"..."

"Ahhh~h!"

"..."

"Ooohhh~h!"

"..."

"Ahhh~h...N-Naegi...!"

"..."

"Ahh~h!"

Maizono moved her head sideways as pleasure was getting stronger, and her body is no fire as arousal surged within her, and it was her turn to move as she had him slanted against the car, and rubbed his erection up and down, and he moaned as his penis throbbed harder, and then she took his erection inside her mouth, and she can feel it vibrating inside her lips and he moaned in pleasure as the sensation became stronger.

"..."

"Ahhh~h!"

"..."

"Ooohhh~h!"

"..."

"Ahhh~h...M-Maizono-san...!"

"..."

"Ahh~h! W-wait..."

Naegi felt that the pleasure was getting stronger, and he had her stop he led her towards the front portion of the car and he had her lay there and spread her legs, putting them over his shoulders and his erection entered her ENTRANCE and began moving his hips, and his penis went in and out of her ENTRANCE, and the two teens began to make love as she lay on the front portion of the car and Naegi began thrusting his hips as his erect penis went in and out of her crotch.

"Uhhh..."

"Ahhh~h..."

"Uhhh..."

"Ohhh~h..."

"Uhhh..."

"N-Naegi-k-kun...!"

"Ahhh...!"

"Ahhh~h!"

After 10 minutes, both teens reached orgasm, and they went still though Naegi's penis remained inside her, but after a minute both snapped back to attention, realizing that they are in an open place and they put on their lower clothes, blushing at what they just did as they realized that the despaired mob might come here any moment.

"S-sorry..."

"I-it's okay, Naegi-kun..."

"F-feeling better now...?"

"Um...yeah..."

"We...better go..."

"R-right..."

"I love you...Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun..."

As Naegi and Maizono boarded the car, they soon drive out and are heading towards the highway and are about to turn right as that direction leads to Aomori, but then several vehicles appeared and blocked the way, and the people inside were wearing Monokuma masks and they are in a state of despair, and both teens are bracing themselves seeing that they encountered a roadblock and realized that they had to turn around and find another way out, and he told her to be ready for anything and promised that he will protect her, gently holding her hand.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"Be ready..."

"..."

"I'll protect you...no matter what..."

"O-okay..."

"Let's go..."

"Okay..."

Naegi is waiting for the right moment to make his move, and the lead vehicle leading the despaired mob honked its honker, and there the speaker blared, and the other vehicles followed suit, and each of the vehicles' speakers spoke, in which the drivers are proclaiming Enoshima's name, and made it clear that they will deliver the two teens to Enoshima at Hope's Peak Academy, in a despaired tone which makes it more foreboding.

"We capture you!"

"We will bring you to Enoshima-sama!"

"You will despair"

"Despair!"

"Despair in Enoshima-sama's name!"

"Despair!"

"Despair now!"

"Or we kill you!"

Naegi gritted his teeth as he knew that their chances to escape are slim as both lanes of the highway are blocked by several vehicles and by turning around means going back to Tokyo, and for now there is no alternative way except finding the subway tunnel entrance, but first he would have to get away from the pursuers' eyesight before doing that, and Naegi stepped on the brakes and the car turns around and is heading to the direction of Tokyo, and slightly got a head start, and the vehicles followed suit, and the drivers are in a despaired determination to capture the teens just to appease Enoshima.

"We capture you!"

"We will bring you to Enoshima-sama!"

"You will despair"

"Despair!"

"Despair in Enoshima-sama's name!"

"Despair!"

"Despair now!"

"Or we kill you!"

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as the car chase was very suspenseful, andthings are looking slim for our two teens...

Speaking of which, both Naegi and Maizono did something unexpected, making love in an open place, though they are lucky they finished their love making just before they got caught...

Lastly, Nagito toyed with Enoshima again...quite an entertaining sight, right...? XD.

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono are on the run again...and they will be forced to take a ride out of Tokyo...so expect a car chase to ensue...


	23. Survival In The City part 9

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are on the run again after making love, and read on to see how these two would get away from their pursuers.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 23: _****_**_Shinai no Seizon_** part 9_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the gymnasium, where Junko Enoshima arrived, and there Peko is there and told her that Ikusaba is nowhere to be found, and she believed that Ikusaba fled the academy seeing that she checked all the floors and room and there are no traces of her, and Enoshima was a bit displeased, yet she appeared to be fine with it as there are no new footage of any more broken Monokuma units and she believes that the despaired masses would deal with Ikusaba, and told Peko to continue monitoring the academy floors.

"Keep checking the floors...all of it..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...and I mean it."

"..."

"Got it?"

"Yes."

"Now scoot!"

"..."

As Peko left, Enoshima looked around until Nagjto came and he began to pin her to the floor and she is a bit livid at what he is doing, and Nagito said he is going to make her despair since neither of her classmates have been captured yet and to kill off time he would have fun with her and he placed his hand under her skirt to fondle her crotch, and she is both angered, yet pleased and wanting to feel more despaired, she decided to let Nagito have his way with her, until Izuru Kamikura came and kicked Nagito on the throat and Nagito was thrown back, and there Izuru berated Nagjto for showing disrespect to Enoshima, and Nagito smirked saying he is just jealous for not being able to touch her, and this caused a bit of tension and Enoshima watched in amusement at seeing her two followers arguing over her.

"Are you provoking me?!"

"What do you think?"

"You bastard...!"

"You can touch her...her boobs are soft and fluffy..."

"I'll maim you for violating her..."

"I'm not...she wants to feel despair and I'm granting it..."

"Perverted fool...!"

"Whatever..."

By then Gundam Tanaka came and told Enoshima that he got word that Naegi is spotted near Tokyo as the despaired masses are after him and Enoshima smirked as she is excited to see Naegi brought here and she told Nagito and Izuru to stop arguing and follow her to the entrance as she is looking forward to see her classmate brought before her, and both Izuru and Nagito kept glancing at each other, with Izuru glaring while Nagito just smirked, and Izuru gave Nagito a warning not to disrespect Enoshima, though Nagito just taunted him.

"You're LUCKY..."

"Really...?"

"If not for the news I'd kill you..."

"Ooohhh...I'm scared..."

"Don't you dare provoke me..."

"Nya-nya-nya..."

"..."

"..."

The two teens glanced at each other before leaving the area and things went silent until Ikusaba showed up and looked around, and seeing that the coast is cleared, she sneaked her way around until arriving at the control room and went inside, locking the door and there she activated the cameras and she can now see where the Remnants of Despair are, and she began to toggle the controls and see what else she can do.

"_I hope Naegi is okay..._"

**-x-**

The scene shifts at the streets of Tokyo, where Naegi is driving the car and he is trying to outrun his pursuers, as they were closing in on Naegi and the chase took about 40 minutes and he is forced to return here due to a lot of despaired motorists showing up and he is unable to find an alternative route to shake them off, and Maizono is scared at the prospect of being recaptured, and Naegi looked around to see if he could find some leverage in losing their pursuers, and he found a gun shop which he quickly stopped the car and told Maizono to follow him.

"Maizono-san...follow me..."

"Naegi-kun?"

"We're...going to arm ourselves..."

"Eh? Are you...?"

"Yes."

"..."

"We have no choice...we have to defend ourselves...I know...but this is the only way...trust me on this..."

"..."

Maizono is quite bewildered at what she just heard, and he persuaded her to follow his lead which she did, and both teens got off the car and entered the gun shop where they locked the door and they looked around, finding the guns and ammo stored, and even found several canisters of tear gas and he took a deep breath as he knew this is going to be risky yet he sees no other way and told Maizono to be ready, and by then the door can be heard banging aloud and after a minute the despaired mob got in, and they are approaching the two teens as they proclaimed Enoshima's name and vowed to turn them to her custody.

"We found you..."

"Despair..."

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"We will take you to her..."

"You will despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

As the despaired mob approached the two teens, Naegi and Maizono unleashed several tear gas canisters and smoke came out, and the despaired mob were taken by surprise and accidentally inhaled the fumes, and they were incapacitated and this allowed Naegi and Maizono, who are wearing gas masks, to run out of the shop carrying a few guns, and went inside the car and drives away, and this gave them time to get ahead of their pursuers, but then a few more vehicles showed up and the drivers are wearing Monokuma masks and are chasing the two teens, and Maizono is starting to buck under pressure seeing that more despaired person are showing up one after another, and Naegi tries to calm her down as he knows that she is still susceptible to situations like these.

"Maizono-san!"

"..."

"Keep yourself together!"

"..."

"We'll escape this together!"

"But..."

"Have faith!"

"I..."

Their conversation was interrupted as a van began ramming the car from behind, and Naegi is forced to drive faster, but the driver is so despaired that he did not seem to mind killing the targets when he is supposed to capture them alive, and this caused Maizono to snap and she loaded the gun and turn around, opened fire and shoots the driver behind, shattering the rear windshield and struck the despaired driver, causing him to swerve and crash at a shop, and Naegi is rather surprised at what she just did, and tries to calm her down again.

"Maizono-san..."

"I...I..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"You did the right thing...it's self-defense..."

"Naegi..."

"Shh...it's okay..."

"..."

As Naegi managed to calm her down, he saw something in front of him and he stared wide-eyed seeing that a squad of Monokuma robots are barricading the road, and knowing what they are capable of, Naegi chose not to ram them and instead he turn left to an intersection and went to a straight road, and the Monokuma squad began to chase them, and Maizono opened fire to stop them, only to realize that he robots were somehow bulletproof and she told Naegi about it, and he is starting to run out of ideas as he knew that they are trapped in Tokyo as the despaired mob are sure to block the exit point of Tokyo, and now the Monokuma units are chasing them, and Maizono asks him what will they do now.

"Naegi-kun..."

"What?"

"What should we do?"

"..."

"Naegi..."

"Hang in there...I'll think of something..."

"But..."

"It's okay...huh?"

Suddenly, a Monokuma robot jumped out of nowhere and landed at the front windshield of the car, blocking Naegi's view and Maizono panicked as she opened fire but the bullets did not stop it and the Monokuma robot attempted to strangle her but Naegi stepped on the brakes and the car stopped which caused the robot to fell off from the car, then Naegi stepped on the gas pedal and the car zoomed forward and crushes the robot, and the car went ahead, and there Naegi asks her if she is okay, which she nodded in reply.

"Maizono-san!"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..."

"It's okay...don't worry..."

"..."

As Naegi decided to try another risk and steered the car towards the direction where the exit border of Tokyo is located, things took a turn for the worst as another Monokuma robot appeared and began scratching the tire, causing it to explode and the car began careening until Naegi managed to stop it and avoided a potential car crash, and there he told her to get out of the car, and as the two teens got out, they saw more Monokuma robots showing up, and the two teens became worried at seeing the situation they are in, and Naegi glanced inside the car to see if there is a weapon he can use against them and told Maizono to run once he managed to confuse the robots, which she appeared unwilling to do so knowing that she can't leave him behind.

"What?! I can't do that!"

"This is the only way..."

"I won't leave you!"

"Maizono-san..."

"I don't want to leave you behind! I can't! I love you!"

"..."

"..."

"Maizono-san..."

However, one Monokuma robot approached the two teens and its chest opened, where it fired a net and the two teens were caught, and the net is made of metal and it was quite heavy which makes it almost impossible to cut it, and the Monokuma robots approached and surrounded the two teens, and Maizono became scared as she realized that she and Naegi gave been captured, and the Monokuma robots began to speak, proclaiming that their objectives have been accomplished.

"We have done it..."

"We captured the targets..."

"Preparations are ready..."

"Bring them back to Hope's Peak Academy..."

"Make them despair..."

"Affirmative..."

"Despair..."

"Yes..."

The Monokuma robots then began to carry the net and both Naegi and Maizono are being dragged away as they are being taken back to Hope's Peak Academy to have them brought before Enoshima, and the despaired masses began cheering at seeing this and each of them are proclaiming Enoshima's name while in a state of despair.

"They are captured..."

"We have won..."

"Glory to Enoshima-sama..."

"Yes..."

"Despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair in the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"Yes, despair for her..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as the car chase was very suspenseful, and things are looking slim for our two teens...

Naegi and Maizono are captured...and it would take a miracle for soemone to save them...but with the others' fates are unknown...who will save the two...?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono are brought back to Hope's Peak...and are being confronted by Enoshima...will she be able to make them despair?

Check back and see what will happen...

See you in 12 days...


	24. Confrontation

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are captured and are taken to Enoshima at Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see if the two teens would be able to withstand Enoshima's attempt to make them despair.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 24: Taiketsu_**

At Hope's Peak Academy, the scene shifts to the main entrance,where Junko Enoshima is listening to the radio, where she heard from a Monokuma robot telling her that Naegi and Maizono are captured, and she began laughing maniacally as this was good news for her as she now has a chance to send the two teens to despair, and she couldn't wait to see her two captured classmates and Nagito commented that this is a good way to feel good, yet her other classmates have yet to be brought here but she brushed it off as she is confident that Kirigiri's group would be brought here in no time.

"You looked happy..."

"Of course! I captured two of my test subjects!"

"So...what now?"

"I make the despair, of course!"

"And...? What about your other classmates?"

"They're easy to be taken back..."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

By then, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Kazuichi, Gundam, Mikan, Hiyoko, Koizumi, Izuru, Togami II assembled and there Enoshima glanced at them, and while she is pleased with the developments, she is still pissed that she failed to kill Ikusaba, and there her mood changed and began berating her followers for being USELESS, and her followers knelt down and begged for forgiveness even though they are not at fault, as they ate still in a state of despair.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"We beg for mercy..."

"Give us another chance..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

Enoshima smirked at this and Nagito took the chance to piss her off by putting her hands inside her blouse and fondle her breasts, and yet she did not seemed to mind it, but Izuru took offense and grabbed Nagito by his collar and told him to knock it off and show respect to Enoshima, which Nagito claimed that he is respecting her, and this caused the two to exchange heated words as Enoshima watches in amusement.

"Knock it off!"

"..."

"If you disrespect her again..."

"Are you jealous...?"

"Don't you push me..."

"Oh...?"

"I'll kill you..."

"Really...?"

Wanting to show off her superiority, Enoshima smacked the two boys on their heads and told them to stop arguing and said that they would have to be ready as any minute the prisoners would be brought here and Izuru and Nagito nodded and by then the Monokuma squad arrive, carrying the net where Naegi and Maizono are brought and there they were released from the net and the two teens stood before Enoshima, and Naegi went in front of Maizono to protect her as he began to exchange words with Enoshima as she smirked at seeing the Luckster.

"Enoshima!"

"My...such a cute boy...even if you're a herbivore..."

"I won't let you! You won't make us despair again!"

"Really...?"

"You won't win! We'll stop you!"

"You...?"

"Huh?"

"Ha-ha...ha-ha-ha!"

Enoshima laughed at Naegi's gesture believing that he is acting tough out of desperation, and there she told him that one way or the other, he and Maizono will sink into despair, and told him that he cannot escape his and Maizono's fate reiterating that they are destined to despair and made it clear that they will despair no matter what, and told him that they are about to fall into despair in a few moments, which Naegi braces himself as he sensed that Enoshima is up to no good, and there several Monokuma robots began to pin down Naegi as Enoshima gave the order and he demanded what she is up to.

"What are you up to?!"

"What else...I'll make you despair."

"You wont succeed!"

"Oh...?"

"?"

"Perhaps this will make you despair...Nagito..."

"What are you...?"

"Watch, Naegi-kun..."

By then, Nagito grabbed Maizono and pinned her to the ground, and a few Monokuma robots held her as Nagito began stripping her and she screamed in terror realizing that she is about to be raped, and Naegi screamed at Nagito to stop, but the Monokuma robots held him and there Enoshima told Naegi that he and Maizono are about to despair, and she taunted Naegi as she said that he will despair due to his helplessness.

"Watch...you love interest is about to lose her virginity..."

"Stop this! Don't you touch Maizono-san!"

"Naegi-kun! Help!"

"Maizono-san! Damn you, Enoshima!"

"Watch...see Nagito's "pee-pee" about to enter Maizono's "love hole"..."

"Naegi-kun! Help! He's going to rape me!"

"Maizono-san!"

"Help me!"

Nagito stared lewdly as Maizono is BARE on her upper torso, and began to molest her and she screamed in terror as she begged Naegi to save her, and Naegi tries to break free but is unable to, and there Naegi screamed angrily at Enoshima, but she laughed maniacally at Naegi's poor state, and she taunted him to make him despair but Naegi did not give in and tries to break loose, and she tries to taunt him again into submission.

"I won't give in! I won't lose to you!"

"Just give it up! Despair!"

"I won't!"

"You will!"

"I won't!"

"Just despair and you'll be in heaven!"

"I won't! I'll stop you!"

"Shit...that Naegi is stubborn...Nagito..rape her already!"

Enoshima is not pleased at seeing Naegi fighting back, and told Nagito to start raping Maizono, and as Nagito is about to open his pants, something happened as the Monokuma robots released their hold on Naegi and went towards Nagito, pinning him down, thus allowing Maizono to get up and put on her clothes and went to Naegi's side as the other Monokuma robots began to pin down Enoshima as well and there she screamed at her followers to help her get free, but her followers, save for Nagito and Izuru, knelt down and begged for forgiveness due to them being in despair.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"We beg for mercy..."

"Give us another chance..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

By then Ikusaba showed up and went to Naegi and Maizono's sides and told them to follow her as she will lead them out of the academy, and Naegi is surprised to see that she is still alive and asks her what is she doing the whole time but she told him that there is no time for that and getting them out of here is her priority at the moment though Naegi is wanting to ask her for more questions, slightly delaying the matter.

"Wait...!"

"Later!"

"I want to know where have you been!"

"I'll explain later!"

"But...!"

"We got to get out of here!"

"..."

"..."

Ikusaba persuaded Naegi to question her later and he reluctantly agreed, as the three teens make a run for it and went towards the exit door of the academy, and as they are nearing the door, several despaired mob assembled and blocked their way, and they ate so despaired that they acted like zombies as they say nothing apart from praising Enoshima's name like they were programmed to praise her even though they do not know what they are doing.

"Forgive us..."

"Forgive us..."

"We beg for mercy..."

"Give us another chance..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

Ikusaba took out her sub-machine gun and opened fire, killing the mob in front of her and Naegi is surprised to see Ikusaba killing in a her silent way, as if it were nothing to her, and she motions him and Maizono to follow her and the trio went towards the streets, and there they saw a lot of despaired masses assembled, and seeing the targets, they began to go after them as they want to appease Enoshima and made their intentions known, much to the three teens' dismay.

"We will get you..."

"You will despair..."

"For Enoshima-sama..."

"We will take you to her..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

Ikusaba opened fire and shoots down a number of the masses, and there Naegi found a car, and he searched it to find any key, and sadly, there wasn't any, and there Ikusaba gave Naegi and Maizono the guns and told the two to fire at the mob as Ikusaba went to the front passenger seat, and found some wires and cut them with a knife and began to toggle them as she intend to start the ignition, and Naegi is forced to shoot down the advancing mob, while Maizono is still uncomfortable with the idea of killing again, and Ikusaba prodded her to do it if she wants to survive.

"You'll have to do it..."

"But..."

"You want to get captured again?"

"..."

"You have no choice but to do it...if you want to escape alive..."

"..."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

Maizono was hesitant but in the end she was forced to do it as some of the mob were approaching her and moments later they were killed, and Maizono was starting to shake out of trauma and Naegi hugged her to keep her calm, and it partially worked as she is bordering in shock at the thought if killing a lot of people and he told her it was out of self defense.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"I...I..."

"It was self-defense..."

"..."

"We'll get out of here...I promise..."

"..."

By then Ikusaba managed to start the car and motions the two teens to get in, and as the two teens are about to go inside the car, more despaired masses showed up, and more than a dozen Monokuma robots appeared, and they are blocking the trio's path, and Ikusaba realized that Enoshima has regained control of the control room and the Monokuma units, and now she and her two classmates are facing a nee problem in their hands and they have to think of a way to get past them or all would be lost in a blink of an eye.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as Naegi and Maizono are captured...and about to be tortured just to make them despair...but Ikusaba showed up and made the save...

But luck took a turn as their escape had been interrupted...and now the three teens would have to find a way out of this...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Naegi and Maizono are about to make another try to escape with Ikusaba leading them...will they be able to escape and find their classmates?

Check back and see what will happen...

See you in 12 days...


	25. Do or Die

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are making another try to escape now that Ikusaba is with them.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 25: _****_Yaru ka Yara Remasu ka_****_  
_**

Ikusaba opened fire and shoots down a number of the masses, and there Naegi found a car, and he searched it to find any key, and sadly, there wasn't any, and there Ikusaba gave Naegi and Maizono the guns and told the two to fire at the mob as Ikusaba went to the front passenger seat, and found some wires and cut them with a knife and began to toggle them as she intend to start the ignition, and Naegi is forced to shoot down the advancing mob, while Maizono is still uncomfortable with the idea of killing again, and Ikusaba prodded her to do it if she wants to survive.

"You'll have to do it..."

"But..."

"You want to get captured again?"

"..."

"You have no choice but to do it...if you want to escape alive..."

"..."

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

Maizono was hesitant but in the end she was forced to do it as some of the mob were approaching her and moments later they were killed, and Maizono was starting to shake out of trauma and Naegi hugged her to keep her calm, and it partially worked as she is bordering in shock at the thought if killing a lot of people and he told her it was out of self defense.

"Maizono-san..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"I...I..."

"It was self-defense..."

"..."

"We'll get out of here...I promise..."

"..."

By then Ikusaba managed to start the car and motions the two teens to get in, and as the two teens are about to go inside the car, more despaired masses showed up, and more than a dozen Monokuma robots appeared, and they are blocking the trio's path, and Ikusaba realized that Enoshima has regained control of the control room and the Monokuma units, and now she and her two classmates are facing a new problem in their hands and they have to think of a way to get past them or all would be lost in a blink of an eye.

Ikusaba then told Naegi and Maizono to brace themselves as she is going to make and take a risk as she stepped onto the pedal and rammed the mob and the Monokuma units, killing a number of them and she is heading towards a corner until a Monokuma robot punctured a tire and the car is starting to lose control, and Ikusaba had to maneuver the car and went towards the basement parking lot of the academy, and there she told the two to follow her as she is going to take a shortcut and said she will try to take control of the main room to use control the Monokuma robots to stop Enoshima and her followers.

"Follow me!"

"Where are we going now?"

"Back inside..."

"Eh?"

"We'll have to re-take control of the robots...and use them to keep our pursuers at bay..."

"But...do we have to...?"

"Yes...and it can't be helped...trust me on this..."

"..."

Naegi and Maizono were a bit nervous seeing that they would be forced to go back inside and Ikusaba said that its a risk worth taking as they are outnumbered at the moment and they need a leverage, and she led her two classmates towards a secret passage and entered it safely, and as they are inside, the despaired mob and the Monokuma units are at loss as they do not know where their targets went, and instead, the despaired mob began attacking each other due to them being in the state of despair, and they are too despaired to know what they are doing.

"We will get you..."

"You will despair..."

"For Enoshima-sama..."

"We will take you to her..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

At the main room, Enoshima is pissed that she lost sight of her targets and sent the Monokuma units to find the three teens and went outside and confronted her followers, telling them to go and find her twin sister and her two escaped classmates, but she became more pissed as her followers were too despaired to understand her orders, as they knelt down and praised her instead.

"We will get you..."

"You will despair..."

"For Enoshima-sama..."

"We will take you to her..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

Enoshima became irritated and kicked her followers and ordered them to go out and find the targets, and her followers did so, but they were still too despaired to leave straight for the exit, and they turn around and knelt in front of her, praising her again, and she screamed at them to get going, and the followers stood up and went for the exit, but again they went to her side, knelt down and praised her name again as if they were acting like a broken record.

"We will get you..."

"You will despair..."

"For Enoshima-sama..."

"We will take you to her..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

Enoshima totally loses it and kicked her followers and they ran out towards the exit, and she is alone, and she kicked a chair in frustration and Nagito watches her throw a fit, bemused to see her looking angry, and he approached her telling that she can't blame her followers for acting like that due to them being in a state of despair, and told her that all she has to do is wait, in which she is not pleased that she would have to wait again as she is close to make her two classmates to despair.

"What? You want me to wait again...?"

"That's the best you can do for now, Enoshima-san..."

"..."

"Cheer up..."

"I don't feel like cheering up..."

"At least you get to do something while waiting..."

"..."

"..."

Enoshima is tapping her foot as she would have to think of a way to kill time while waiting for results, and Nagito smirked as he approached her and stood behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist as he said that he is willing to help her, and she glared at him guessing what he has in mind and there Nagito began to caress her sexy thighs and she appeared to be against it saying she is not in the mood, though he whispered to her in a rather erotic tone.

"Maybe I can make you feel a bit of despair, Enoshima-san..."

"You really are a hentai...unlike Naegi..."

"At least I would make you feel good...despairingly good..."

"So...am I an object to you...?"

"In a certain way..."

"..."

"Well...?"

"..."

Although irritated, she felt a hint of despair and decided to kill time as she grabbed him by his hair and began to kiss him rather passionately and he reciprocated the kiss, as she took off his coat, and the two teens kissed some more as he led her towards a small table near the door, where he took off her boots and she is barefooted, and he caressed her thighs until he lifted her skirt and took off her panties while his hand began to massage her breasts and you can see her moan in delight, even though she feels a bit of despair.

**-x-**

At the secret hallway, Ikusaba is leading Naegi and Maizono and the three teens are navigating their way as they are nearing the second floor which leads them to the laundry area, and there she told the two that all they need is to get to the main control room and control the Monokuma robots so that they will do the job of stopping the Remnants of Despair, though Naegi sees this as a bit risky yet Ikusaba said that they need this to buy time as she believes that the rest of Class 78 have not been captured and she is sure that they will get help.

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-san?"

"Yes..."

"But...isn't that a bit risky...?"

"Perhaps..."

"..."

"But at least it would buy us some time..."

"But..."

"At least it would enable our classmates to get help..."

Maizono could only listen and she wondered what awaits her and Naegi should Enoshima and her forces have been defeated, and she wondered how she and her classmates could restore the world to its normal state given the gravity of the situation they are in, and soon they arrived at the 2nd floor and Ikusaba slowly opened the door and looked around, seeing that the coast is clear for now, and she motions her two classmates to follow, and the trio sneaked around the hallway, taking stops to peer at the corners, where they saw several Monokuma units are searching the areas, and Ikusaba used flash bombs to disorient the robots and the trio are making their way through the first floor, and once arriving there, Ikusaba saw the despaired mob are searching every room to find Naegi and Maizono, and there Ikusaba puts on the wig and costume and pretended to be Enoshima and told her two classmates to wait here as she intends to distract the mob.

Ikusaba then shows up, and the despaired mob knelt down as they paid tribute to her, and due to them being in despair, they did not notice the body difference between Enoshima and Ikusaba, as they were too despair to notice, or care.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"We praise you..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"Hail Enoshima-sama..."

"We adore you..."

"We praise you..."

"We despair..."

"Despair for you..."

Ikusaba then manipulated the despaired mob to attack the Monokuma units and to neutralize the Remnants of Despair, and promised them that they will get a despairing reward, and the despaired mob obeyed like puppets as they went off and went to every floor, attacking any Monokuma robots they could find, and this cleared the path and Ikusaba motions Naegi and Maizono to follow her and the two teens commented that they couldn't believe how people are now acting like puppets whenever they see Enoshima.

"Whoa..."

"You fooled them..."

"I know..."

"But...how long could you...?"

"As long as I wear this disguise...let's go..."

"Okay...Maizono-san...let's go..."

"O-okay..."

"Get ready, you two..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as Naegi and Maizono are back to square one, but at least Ikusaba is there to guide them to escape the academy...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another confrontation...

Ikiusaba vs. Enoshima...

The conclusion is nearing...

Check back and see what will happen...

See you in 12 days...


	26. Pandemonium

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Work schedule got in the way and I managed to sneak into one and uploaded just now...

Many thanks for the reviews! I appreciated it and am inspired to continue the fic, and the new chapter comes in.

This time Naegi and Maizono are making another try to escape now that Ikusaba is with them.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 26: _****_Dai Konran  
_**

After trekking the secret passage for several minutes, Ikusaba, Naegi and Maizono arrived at the 2nd floor and Ikusaba slowly opened the door and looked around, seeing that the coast is clear for now, and she motions her two classmates to follow, and the trio sneaked around the hallway, taking stops to peer at the corners, where they saw several Monokuma units are searching the areas, and Ikusaba used flash bombs to disorient the robots and the trio are making their way through the first floor, and once arriving there, Ikusaba saw the despaired mob are searching every room to find Naegi and Maizono, and there Ikusaba puts on the wig and costume and pretended to be Enoshima and told her two classmates to wait here as she intends to distract the mob.

Ikusaba then shows up, and the despaired mob knelt down as they paid tribute to her, and due to them being in despair, they did not notice the body difference between Enoshima and Ikusaba, as they were too despair to notice, or care.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"We praise you..."

"We glorify you..."

"We serve you..."

"Make us despair..."

"We despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"Despair..."

Ikusaba then manipulated the despaired mob to attack the Monokuma units and to neutralize the Remnants of Despair, and promised them that they will get a despairing reward, and the despaired mob obeyed like puppets as they went off and went to every floor, attacking any Monokuma robots they could find, and this cleared the path and Ikusaba motions Naegi and Maizono to follow her and the two teens commented that they couldn't believe how people are now acting like puppets whenever they see Enoshima.

"Ikusaba-san...she..."

"I can't believe people obeyed her like puppets..."

"They're in a state of despair..."

"Naegi-kun...how can we restore the world..."

"Let's believe...I'm sure we can save the world..."

"..."

"Trust me, Maizono-san..."

"O-okay..."

Minutes later, the scene shows that every floor, several members of the despaired mobs are assaulting the members of the Remnants of Despair, disabling them and tied them up, with Kazuichi and Sonia captured, and Teruteru is shown defending himself using a chopping knife, killing a few of the mob, but is eventually neutralized and tied up, while Peko is fending the others off using her katana while Fuyuhiko is using his guns to shoot them down, but then another set of despaired mob used a net and captured the two, while another scene shows that some of the despaired mobs are being overwhelmed by the Monokuma robots, and the mob was slowly being slaughtered, and yet they were so despaired that they praised Enoshima before they died.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"We praise you..."

"We glorify you..."

"We serve you..."

"Make us despair..."

"We despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"Despair..."

Meanwhile, Ikusaba is leading Naegi and Maizono towards the control room as they are now tranversing the first floor, and as they are nearing the control room, they are greeted by Tsumiki Mikan and Hiyoko Saionji, and they are armed with knives and are eyeing Naegi and Maizono, and they were in a state of despair as they made it clear that they will bring them to Enoshima and she will be pleased if they make the two despair.

"New guinea pigs..."

"Come with us..."

"We'll treat you well..."

"...and make you despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"In the name of Enoshima-sama..."

"We will make you despair..."

"Despair..."

However, seeing the fake Enoshima, they did not notice her figure as they were so despaired that they knelt before her, and Ikusaba played along and pretended to be Enoshima and approached them, petting them on their heads and the two were pleased that they think they were being praised, but Ikusaba hits the two on their nape and Hiyoko and Mikan were knocked out, then she ties them up and told Naegi and Maizono that they are nearing the control room, and said that once they gain control of the Monokuma robots, she will use them to capture the remaining members of despair and use the radios to contact their classmates to tell them that Hope's Peak Academy would be under control.

The three teens then leave as they are heading for the control room.

**-x-**

Inside the control room, the scene shows that Enoshima is sitting on the table, still in her clothes but not wearing her panties, while Nagito is still in his clothes, but the zipper of his pants is opened, and you can see his erection going in and out of her WOMANHOOD as Nagito is moving his hips, while Enoshima's creamy legs is wrapped around his waist, and they were having sex as she is feeling a mixture of arousal and a slight hint of despair and she is moaning in delight while feeling humiliated that she gave herself to her follower whom she sees no value in him.

"Ahh...Enoshima-san...you're so good..."

"Ahh...oohh..."

"You're so perverted..."

"Shut up...and shove your "pee-pee" harder inside me..."

"I'm so LUCKY...ahh..."

"Ahh...ooohh...ohhh..."

"Ahhh..."

"Oooohhh..."

Nagito thrusts his hips harder and faster and she moaned quite aloud, feeling aroused and a bit of despair, and they kept on the tempo until the door slowly opened and Ikusaba sneaked inside, and there she saw what Nagito and Enoshima are doing, and she sighed at seeing her twin sister degrading herself further, slowly feeling sorry for her yet this is the distraction she need as she went further inside the other room inside the control room, and Naegi and Maizono followed, and they too are shocked, and dismayed, at what Nagito and Enoshima are doing.

"..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"Don't look...and don't stop, Maizono-san..."

"Why...how could Enoshima-san..."

"There' nothing we can do..."

"..."

"Let's go, Maizono-san..."

"Okay..."

Ikusaba motions the two to get inside before Nagito and Enoshima could notice them, and the two nodded as they went inside, and there the scene shows that Nagito is sweating as he thrusts his hips harder and Enoshoma's legs were moving erratically, and she panted and moaned, as she reached orgasm as her body shuddered as Nagito reached HIS, shooting his SEED inside her and both were spent and he pulled himself out as he closes the zipper of his pants while Enoshima slapped him and he asks if she is feeling despair.

"Ow..."

"Hmph!"

"So...feeling despaired...?"

"A little..."

"Oh?"

"And yet it feels good..."

"Really?"

"Hentai..."

Enoshima told him that she couldn't feel despair, only pleasure, yet she enjoyed it but made it clear that she do not love him, which Nagito only smirk as the feeling is mutual, but then they noticed that the control room door is closed, and when she tries to open it, it was locked, and she realized that someone has sneaked inside and she orders Nagito to smash the door open, and as he is about to do so, a few despaired mobs came, and they told her that the Remnants of Despair has been captured, and asks for her despairing reward.

"We did as you asked..."

"We tied up your followers..."

"And we succeeded..."

"We are worthy of you..."

"Reward us..."

"Please..."

"Make us worthy..."

"Enoshima-sama..."

Enoshima stared in disbelief, realizing that Ikusaba tricked the mob into attacking her group, and she orders the mob to smash the door open, and the mob did so, kicking and ramming the door, and inside, Naegi and Maizono are using their bodies to block the doors as Ikusaba is programming the Monokuma units to defeat the mob and Enoshima, and then overrides its programming so that Enoshima wouldn't be able to regain control, and she succeeded, and at the same time, the door gave in and the mob got in and captured the two while Ikusaba tries to fight them off but she too was captured and the three were brought before Enoshima.

There Enoshima is laughing maniacally as she has captured her three classmates, and then she gave Ikusaba a hard slap as she told her she has no more use for her, and then she went to Naegi and seductively caressed his cheek and had the despaired mob lay Naegi on the floor and then opened his zipper, took out his penis and began caressing it until it hardens, and Naegi told her to stop but she grinned as she intends to make him despair by raping him.

"Stop!"

"I won't~t..."

"No...stop..."

"Oh come on...you saw me having sex with Komaeda-kun...I'm sure you're jealous..."

"I'm not!"

"This is your LUCKY day, Naegi-kun..."

"Stop this, Enoshima-san!"

"Time to start..."

Maizono screamed at Enoshima to stop, but she grinned as she began to lifet her skirt, exposing her WOMANHOOD and impaled herself onto Naegi's penis and bounce up and down on Naegi's penis as she is starting to feel a bit of despair for degrading herself, and Naegi is screaming in anger, but the despaired mob is holding him thus he couldn't get leverage to break free, and after several minutes, Naegi reached orgasm, but she is not pleased as Naegi did not despair, and Enoshima is about to keep on raping Naegi, but then several Monokuma units arrived and began attacking the despaired mob and Enoshima was forced to stand up and she went to the control room to attempt on regaining control of the robots, while amid the melee, Nagito is captured when a Monokuma robot fired a net, and the despaired mob were slowly killed off, and inside the control room, Enoshima was screeching seeing that she couldn't regain control, and Ikusaba confronted her, telling her that she will make Enoshima despair and she will surrender.

"It's over, Junko..."

"SHUT UP!"

"You want to feel despair...now is the good time..."

"FUCK YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER!"

"..."

"I WILL BRING THE WORLD TO DESPAIR!"

"I feel sorry for you...you're a broken woman..."

"SHUT UP, MUKURO!"

This time, Enoshima is beginning to feel despair as her plans were slowly being ruined and took a knife and attempts to stab her but Ikusaba began moving and dodging, and as the twin sisters are fighting, a Monokuma robot came and is programmed to attack either of the twins, and bared its fangs and is lunging forward, and Ikusaba dodged it and the Monokuma robot ended up attacking Enoshima, and bit her exposed WOMANHOOD, and she screamed in pain as she is now bleeding in pain, and yet she revealed her trump card as she showed a hand-sized remote control and pressed it, the Monomuma robots stopped moving, and Ikusaba was taken aback at this.

"What the...?"

"HAH! Think you know that I can be defeated?!"

"..."

"Now I'll have the Monokuma robots slaughter you all!"

"..."

"NOW YOU CAN DESPAIR AND DIE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"..."

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Ikusaba was dismayed that Enoshima had a secret remote that would regain control of the robots even if the main computer was shut down, and she leaves the room and told Naegi and Maizono that they have a new problem and motions them to follow her, and the three teens ran off from the control room and are heading for the 2nd floor to use the secret passage, and soon the Monomuma robots are slowly being activated again, and are beginning to obey Enoshima's command.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as Naegi and Maizono are back to square one, but at least Ikusaba is there to guide them to escape the academy...

A new problem arose, and now Ikusaba is going top have to find another way out and get Naegi and Maizono to safety.

A love scene and then a bloody scene...hope you like the DARK MOMENT...

Amid these...we are nearing the conclusion...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

Another confrontation...

Ikiusaba vs. Enoshima...

The conclusion is nearing...

Check back and see what will happen...

See you in 12 days...


	27. Back And Forth

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Sorry for the late update! Work kept me busy, but here is the next chapter, in which Naegi, Maizono and Ikusaba are in a bind as trouble is after them, but then an unexpected battle is taking place, and this would determine the outcome of the remaining next chapters.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 27: _****_Ittarikitari_**

Maizono screamed at Enoshima to stop, but she grinned as she began to lifet her skirt, exposing her WOMANHOOD and impaled herself onto Naegi's penis and bounce up and down on Naegi's penis as she is starting to feel a bit of despair for degrading herself, and Naegi is screaming in anger, but the despaired mob is holding him thus he couldn't get leverage to break free, and after several minutes, Naegi reached orgasm, but she is not pleased as Naegi did not despair, and Enoshima is about to keep on raping Naegi, but then several Monokuma units arrived and began attacking the despaired mob and Enoshima was forced to stand up and she went to the control room to attempt on regaining control of the robots, while amid the melee, Nagito is captured when a Monokuma robot fired a net, and the despaired mob were slowly killed off, and inside the control room, Enoshima was screeching seeing that she couldn't regain control, and Ikusaba confronted her, telling her that she will make Enoshima despair and she will surrender.

"It's over, Junko..."

"SHUT UP!"

"You want to feel despair...now is the good time..."

"FUCK YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SISTER!"

"..."

"I WILL BRING THE WORLD TO DESPAIR!"

"I feel sorry for you...you're a broken woman..."

"SHUT UP, MUKURO!"

This time, Enoshima is beginning to feel despair as her plans were slowly being ruined and took a knife and attempts to stab her but Ikusaba began moving and dodging, and as the twin sisters are fighting, a Monokuma robot came and is programmed to attack either of the twins, and bared its fangs and is lunging forward, and Ikusaba dodged it and the Monokuma robot ended up attacking Enoshima, and bit her exposed WOMANHOOD, and she screamed in pain as she is now bleeding in pain, and yet she revealed her trump card as she showed a hand-sized remote control and pressed it, the Monomuma robots stopped moving, and Ikusaba was taken aback at this.

"What the...?"

"HAH! Think you know that I can be defeated?!"

"..."

"Now I'll have the Monokuma robots slaughter you all!"

"..."

"NOW YOU CAN DESPAIR AND DIE! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"..."

"HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Ikusaba was dismayed that Enoshima had a secret remote that would regain control of the robots even if the main computer was shut down, and she leaves the room and told Naegi and Maizono that they have a new problem and motions them to follow her, and the three teens ran off from the control room and are heading for the 2nd floor to use the secret passage, and soon the Monokuma robots are slowly being activated again, and are beginning to obey Enoshima's command. Enoshima then commanded the Monokuma units to find and kill Ikusaba, along with Naegi and Maizono, the robots began to occupy all five floors, and they are searching for the three teens, unaware that the trio sneaked back into the secret passage and they are on their way out towards the basement parking area, and the robots have no idea where their targets went, as they are only programmed to find them and nothing else more.

At the secret passage, the three teens paused for a while as they are now planning ahead on what to do once they exited the secret passage, and Ikusaba apologized, saying that she did not expect that her twin sister had a secret remote and now they are back at square one, and now she has to get her two classmates out of here and confront her twin sister alone, but Naegi is worried knowing that she can't pull it off alone and suggested that she come with him and Maizono and head to the place where Kirigiri and the others are, but Ikusaba declined as she believes that she alone would have to atone for causing the world to fall into ruin.

"Sorry...I can't..."

"But Ikusaba-san...!"

"It's for the best...you two should go...I'll stay to hold the rest..."

"But..."

"Please...go ahead without me..."

"You don't have to..."

"Take these...it'll cover your escape..."

"..."

Ikusaba then gives Naegi and Maizono a pair of Monokuma masks and told them to wear it once they reach outside so that they can escape undetected while she draw the mob's attention and told the two that they must remain free in order to erase despair and bring hope back, and she told Naegi that this is her decision and nothing more, and the two teens reluctantly came to respect her decision, and the two then put on the Monokuma masks as Ikusaba leads them towards the basement parking lot, and there she gives them a car key and told them to drive away ASAP, and there Naegi and Maizono boarded the car and are about to drive when several Monokuma robots showed up, and fired machine gun bullets, and Naegi and Maizono got off as the car was riddled with bullets which exploded, and Ikusaba gritted her teeth as she realized that Enoshima may have anticipated this and fired several flash bombs to confuse the robots and led her two classmates back into the secret passage and when they entered, she closed the door quickly so that the robots would not suspect a thing once the smokes are gone.

At the secret passage, Ikusaba is now thinking of new options now that the exit is blocked due to the robots, and she did not like the thought of going back inside the academy knowing that the rest of the robots are occupying the entire floors, and Naegi had to calm down a panicking Maizono as she feared that she and Naegi are going to die, yet he assured to her that they will escape alive and in one piece, and promised that he will marry her.

"What? Are you serious, Naegi-kun?"

"Yes..."

"..."

"When we escape..and defeat Enoshima...we'll get married..."

"Naegi..."

"So have faith in me...we'll make it happen..."

"O-okay..."

"Good..."

Maizono blushed upon hearing that and did not take his word for it, but Naegi kissed her on the lips and said that once the crisis is over, and Enoshima defeated, he will marry her at the soonest possible time, and Maizono finally calmed down, and Ikusaba is somewhat surprised, and impressed at how Naegi is able to grasp the situation he is in and that he did not give in to fear, and she wished that she has the same courage as his, but then she heard the metal door at the basement parking lot being rammed, and she realized that the Monokuma units have discovered the secret passage and motions her two classmates to follow her.

"The robots...they found the passage..."

"Eh?"

"It's not safe to wait here...follow me..."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know...we'll have to make or break..."

"But..."

"We have no time..."

"Okay..."

The three teens make a run for it and they are heading back to the academy via the 2nd floor, and there she led them there and as they entered, Ikusaba led the two to a corner, and managed to hide from the roaming robots, and she suggests that they head for the 5th floor where she said that there is a passage leading to the rooftop, and told them that the rooftop would be the safest area for the time being and once there she will come up with a plan to get her two classmates out of the city.

"Are you sure, Ikusaba-san?"

"Yes...that's the only way I can think of right now..."

"But..."

"Trust me on this..."

"Okay..."

"Good...let's go..."

"Okay..."

"..."

Ikusaba then led the way once the coast is clear, and as they made their way towards the stairway, several Monokuma robots showed up and began to fire bullets, and Ikusaba threw a grenade which took down about 10 of them, clearing the stairway, and the trio move ahead and now they are at the 3rd floor, and as they are heading for the 4th floor, Ikusaba went to a room where she brought out a few weapons and gives Naegi a bag of grenades and told him how to use it.

"Here...remove the pin and throw it at the targets..."

"Uh..."

"Make sure you are not near the targets..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

"But...what about you?"

"I'll be okay..."

"..."

After that, the three teens went upstairs and are at the 4th floor, and Ikusaba used flash bombs to disorient the robots, and after a few minutes they are about to head for the 5th floor when Enoshima is there waiting, and you can see her bleeding from her crotch and she did not mind bleeding as she is slowly descending to despair as she is determined to make the three teens despair, and soon several Monokuma robots and the despaired mob came and surrounded the three teens, and Enoshima began taunting her twin sister for her vain act of saving her classmates.

"Junko..."

"Looks like its the end of the line for you, my useless sister..."

"..."

"This time you will all die...!"

"..."

"You will despair before you die!"

"Damn you!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Ikusaba is starting to run out of options as she is pressed to a corner as she is thinking of a way to get Naegi and Maizono out of here, and by then the Remnants of Despair showed up and stood by Enoshima, and things appeared bleak as the mob and the robots began to approach the three teens and Ikusaba is making her last stand and Naegi began arming himself to protect Maizono, and he whispered to Maizono that he will protect her no matter what, and Maizono shed a tear knowing that this is the end of the line and told Naegi that she loves him.

"Maizono-san...I swear I'll protect you..."

"I know..."

"Have faith in me..."

"I will..."

"Maizono-san...I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"Thanks..."

"..."

Enoshima laughed maniacally as she feels that she has won, as she now bids goodbye to her three targets as the Monokuma robots are edging closer and so are the despaired mob, and the mob began to praise Enoshima even though they have no idea what they are doing apart from appeasing her to obsessive heights.

"Enoshima-sama..."

"We praise you..."

"We glorify you..."

"We serve you..."

"Make us despair..."

"We despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"Despair..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...as Naegi and Maizono are back to square one, but at least Ikusaba is there to guide them to escape the academy...

A new problem arose, as Enoshima has caught the trio again...

Amid these...we are nearing the conclusion...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The FINAL confrontation...

Ikiusaba vs. Enoshima...

The conclusion is nearing...

Check back and see what will happen...

See you in 12 days...


	28. Unexpected Help

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews. I appreciated it, and now we are on the second to the last chapter, and here Ikusaba and Enoshima make their final confrontation, and expect something violent as our heroes are making their last stand, and see if Naegi and Maizono would survive this chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 28: _****_Yosō-gai no Herupu _**

The current situation appeared to be dire as Ikusaba is starting to run out of options as she is pressed to a corner as she is thinking of a way to get Naegi and Maizono out of here, and by then the Remnants of Despair showed up and stood by Enoshima, and things appeared bleak as the mob and the robots began to approach the three teens and Ikusaba is making her last stand and Naegi began arming himself to protect Maizono, and he whispered to her that he will protect her no matter what, and Maizono shed a tear knowing that this is the end of the line and told Naegi that she loves him.

"Maizono-san..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"I will protect you...I promise..."

"I know..."

"Stand behind me..."

"..."

"We'll get out of here..."

"I know..."

Enoshima laughed maniacally as she feels that she has won, as she now bids goodbye to her three targets as the Monokuma robots are edging closer and so are the despaired mob, and the mob began to praise Enoshima even though they have no idea what they are doing apart from appeasing her to obsessive heights.

"Hail Enoshima..."

"We praise you..."

"We adore you..."

"Make us despair..."

"Despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"We will serve you..."

"Serve you..."

Ikusaba braces herself as she readies her weapon, and so is Naegi, and the two teens whispered to each other, and she apologized for the wrong things she had done, and for dragging him and Maizono into this mess though Naegi said he will forgive her seeing that she is now renouncing what she did before breaking away from her twin sister, and for saving his life before.

"Naegi-kun...I'm sorry...for dragging you two into this..."

"It's okay..."

"I don't deserve it..."

"You do...you saved us before...and we will get out of here..."

"..."

"Let's fight our way out of here..."

"Okay..."

"Good..."

As the despaired mob and the Monokuma robots are coming closer, Enoshima laughed wildly at the scene she is watching, not minding that she is losing blood due to the bite wound on her crotch, but then the roof from the fifth floor began to crumble, and the debris struck the mob and the robots, which allowed Ikusaba, Naegi and Maizono to get to a safe place, and there four persons descend to the floor, and everyone were a bit baffled to see who came, as each of the four persons are dressed in different colored armors, wearing capes that resembled a bird's wing, and their helmet had the appearance of different species of birds.

The leader of the group then glanced at Naegi and spoke to him, which a brief conversation took place.

"Makoto Naegi, I presume?"

"Y-yes..."

"We're here to rescue you..."

"Us...?"

"Yes..."

"I see..."

"Stay back and we will handle them..."

"..."

The four persons, consisting if three males and a female, introduced themselves as the **Gatchaman**, and they said that they came to rescue him, and Maizono, saying that the rest of the Class of 78 have been rescued and are waiting outside, which brought relief to Naegi, and the person said he and his companions will deal with the mob, and Enoshima. The Gatchaman members are identified as:

\- **Ken the Eagle**

\- **Jun the Swan**

\- **Jinpei the Swallow**

\- **Joe the Condor**

The Gatchaman then went to work as they used sophisticated weapons to deal with the Monokuma robots, while he rest deal with the despaired mob, and minutes later the tide shifted and Enoshima is forced to retreat and the rest of the Remnants of Despair were forced to follow suit, but the Gatchaman used their weapons to disable the Remnants, and they are all captured, and Enoshima is seen heading back to the control room, and she is grabbing something and it showed to be another remote control, but then Ikusaba followed her and there the twin sisters confronted each other, and she noticed that Enoshima is getting pale due to the excessive blood loss from her wounded crotch, and Ikusaba tries to reason with Enoshima, but realized that she has finally fallen to despair due to her plans falling into ruins.

"Junko..."

"You won...I lost..."

"It hasn't have to be this way..."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

"Huh?"

"I feel it...I can feel despair...!"

"Junko..."

"Ha-ha-ha!"

Ikusaba glanced at the remote that Enoshima is holding, and she realized that there is a bomb hidden, and she recalled where it is placed, so she went to her and grappled with the remote and in the melee she discovered where the bomb is hidden, which shows that it is the size of a baseball but the contents are destructive, and Enoshima ran off, taking the ball with her and made it clear that she will take everyone with her, and Ikusaba went after her, and both ended up at the punishment chamber where Enoshima is readying to press the remote of the bomb, but Ikusaba then grabbed several baseballs and threw it at her, and hits her hand, dropping the bomb, and Enoshima, in her despaired state, frantically searches for it seeing that it got mixed with the other balls, and in her deranged state, she accidentally fell inside the rocket ship chamber, which killed Jin Kirigiri,,and the ship began to move, fly upward, and minutes later, landed, and there Ikusaba opened the ship, where it showed the charred, skeletal remains of Enoshima, and Ikusaba just looked at it, seeing that in the end, Enoshima took the path and there is no turning back.

"Goodbye, Junko..."

Ikusaba went out and there she went back to the control room and override the computers, and the Monokuma robots went still, and Naegi approached Ikusaba, asking her what happened to Enoshima, and she sadly told her what happened, yet assuring to him that the first phase of the nightmare has ended, and Enoshima will never hurt anyone again, and Naegi just nodded as he hugged Maizono and there the three teens looked on as the Gatchaman managed to chase the despaired mob away, and Ken told the three teens that they have to leave, and said that their classmates are waiting for them.

"Come on, you kids...we're leaving...your classmates are waiting for you..."

"I see..."

"Thank you..."

"..."

"Okay, let's go!"

"Okay!"

"..."

"..."

Naegi nodded and both Ken and Jun escorted the three teens onto their ship, which was hovering above Hope's Peak Academy, and as the three teens went aboard, the other two Gatchaman began securing the remaining members of the Remnants of Despair, and they were taken into custody, and inside the flying ship, which is being piloted by another Gatchaman member, **Ryu the Owl**, Naegi and Maizono are overjoyed to see that their classmates are alive and well, and Kirigiri gave a rare smile, telling Naegi that he did well in holding onto hope and for not giving up.

"You did well, Naegi-kun...you did not give up..."

"Well...my optimism saved us..."

"And now Enoshima is defeated..."

"Yeah..."

"We still got work to do..."

"I know..."

"Everyone is happy..."

"Yeah..."

The Class of 78 were basking in on the reunion while Ikusaba glanced at the window, looking down below seeing that the streets is still in ruins, and she is feeling an immense guilt fir blindly helping Enoshima in bringing the world into chaos and ruins, and she wondered how she would atone for what she did even though Enoshina is the one who should be blamed for this.

By then, Naegi approached Ikusaba and requested that she joins him and their classmates in finding a way to restore the world, though she is unsure given the gravity of what she did, but Naegi uses his optimism to convince her that all is not lost and she still has a way to change everything and she can be eventually forgiven for what she did in the past, much to Ikusaba's surprise.

"Don't give up, Ikusaba-san..."

"But..."

"You saved us...and now we are here...complete..."

"..."

"We need you...we need to work together and restore the world to its former glory..."

"Naegi..."

"Join us..."

"O-okay..."

Naegi's words reached her, and Ikusaba was persuaded, if not convinced, to join Naegi in restoring the world back to its former, peaceful glory, and the scene shifts outside, where the ship flies off towards an unknown destination, and leaves, while you can see that the despaired masses are still causing havoc in the streets not minding that Enoshima died, and in their despaired states, they did not know what is going on, and foolishly praised her name even though she is now dead.

"Enoshima..."

"We praise you..."

"We adore you..."

"Make us despair..."

"Despair for us..."

"Despair..."

"We will despair for you..."

"Despair..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...and Enoshima is defeated...but the chaos still prevail...but the Class of 78 is safe and sound, and now they face uncertainty on where they would go next...

Gatchaman makes an appearance, and they are based on the 2013 Tokusatsu film of the same name...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The epilogue of this fic...

See where this would lead to...

See you in 12 days...


	29. Epilogue

**Survival In The City II**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**

* * *

Many thanks for the reviews. I appreciated it, and now we are on the second to the last chapter, and here Ikusaba and Enoshima make their final confrontation, and expect something violent as our heroes are making their last stand, and see if Naegi and Maizono would survive this chapter...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 29: Epilogue_**

Several hours later, the scene shifts to a hidden base somewhere outside Japan, in which the flying ship landed, and there the Class of 78 got off and they wondered who they are going to meet after being told that there are people who wanted to help the survivors after witnessing how they were able to escape from the academy, and Kirigiri is bracing herself and she whispered to Ohgami and Ohwada to be ready for anything in case things turn ugly, and the two nodded in response to Kirigiri's reply.

"I see..."

"Okay...I get what you're saying..."

"But...how can you be sure that things would turn bad after these people saved us...?"

"Ohgami's got a point, Kirigiri...what made you think these guys can't be trusted?"

"Call it a detective's hunch, Ohwada-san..."

"Very well...Ohwada and I will be on alert..."

"You can count on me..."

"Thanks, you two..."

By then, a man appeared before the 15 teens and three adults, and he is followed by several persons, male and female, and there the persons greeted the survivors and welcomed them into the base, introducing themselves as members of the **Future Foundation**, and there the leader approached Naegi and praised him for braving the odds and for holding on until his classmates arrived, and told him and the Class of 78 that they managed to monitor the events and that they are aware of how the surviors managed to escape the academy, and Kirigiri approached the leader of the Future Foundation and asks if they have the means to help restore her and her classmates' memories, in which the Future Foundation leader nodded in reply.

"Yes...we have the means to restore your memories if that is what happened to you..."

"Then you can help us...?"

"Yes, of course..."

"But...how can we be sure if we can trust you?"

"I understand your concerns...fear not...we at the Future Foundation are an alumni of students who graduated from Hope's Peak Academy...and each of the people here are branch leaders of each division...they too graduated from Hope's Peak, so you don't have to fear us..."

"I see..."

"So then..."

"..."

Although this sounds like good news, she is somewhat skeptical at this as she still has doubts, but Yui whispered to her friend and persuaded her to accept the Future Foundation's offer to use their facilities to help restore her memories as well as her classmates', and Kirigiri is having a debate, and the two girls talk it out to see if Future Foundation can be trusted or not, with Yui trusting them and Kirigiri still doubtful even though it was them who sent the Gatchaman to rescue her and her classmates earlier.

"Are you certain of this, onee-sama?"

"Yes, Kyoko..."

"But still..."

"The Gatchaman risked themselves to save us...and even rescued Naegi and Maizono..."

"I'm sure they can be trusted..."

"If that's what you believe...then I'll take your word for it..."

"Okay..."

"..."

After a few minutes of talking, Kirigiri decided to accept the offer and the Future Foundation leader led the 14 classmates to a room where each if the students would undergo a procedure where the scientists are using high tech equipments to help in restoring the students' memories, and one by one the students were placed inside the machine, in which the session took about an hour and after 13 hours, each of the students regained their memories, and there they realized that they have indeed agreed to stay at the academy, and learned the fates of those they were close to:

\- Kirigiri learned that her grandfather was used as a hostage

\- Ohgami learned that Kenichiro was used as a hostage

\- Asahina learned that her younger brother was used as a hostage

\- Maizono learned that her idol band members were used as hostages

\- Ohwada learned that his biker gang was used as hostages

\- Yamada learned that his mother and older sister were used as hostages

\- Kuwata learned that his cousin, Kanon, was used as a hostage

The Future Foundation then offered the survivors to join them in restoring the world stating that though Enoshima is dead, her influence within Japan remained, and Naegi is in agreement and urged his classmates to join him in helping Future Foundation to restore hope, and the others nodded in agreement, and Kirigiri was the last person to accept, while Ikusaba was silent as she knows that she has no right here knowing what she has done, and Naegi approached her and offered his hand, inviting her to join Future Foundation, and Ikusaba was surprised to hear this.

"Ikusaba-san...please join us..."

"What?"

"We need you..."

"But...I can't...after everything that I've done..."

"But you risked to get us out of the academy...and saved me and Maizono-san from Enoshima...you can still change...and with your help...we can restore the world..."

"But..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

However, some members of the Future Foundation are against this believing that Ikusaba should be executed due to her role in the current situation, but Naegi defended Ikusaba and said that her saving him and Maizono is proof that she has changed and renounced her role as member of the Remnants of Despair, and even Taichi, Hiroko and Aloysius defended Ikusaba, and Kirigiri approached the Future Foundation leader and tried to convince him that Ikusaba can be a great asset in restoring the world to its former glory.

"Sir...I speak on behalf of us survivors...Ikusaba can be a big help to us..."

"Hmm..."

"Please, sir..."

"I'm not sure...I need to think about this carefully..."

"Believe me...Ikusaba-san has redeemed herself..."

"Please give me time...this is not an easy request you are asking...but I will decide it fairly..."

"Very well..."

"..."

The leader was still unsure about this and he approached the members and had a secret debate, and are discussing on whether to let Ikusaba join Future Foundation or not, and opinion is divided as half of them seemingly accepted Ikusaba while the remaining half are still against her and even suggested that she be executed at once, causing a conflict among themselves.

"...so? Should we let Ikusaba join us...?"

"Hmm...I suppose we should..."

"She helped the survivors to escape..."

"I agree..."

"I disagree...I say we execute her..."

"That's right..."

"She's a remnant after all..."

"She deserves to die..."

The academy students are bracing themselves as they have a feeling that the Future Foundation might reject Ikusaba and Kirigiri whispered to Ohwada and Ohgami to be ready for anything, and as the two fighters are bracing themselves, the Future Foundation members approached them, and the leader spoke to Kirigiri, telling her and the academy students that they reached a vote, and elected to accept Ikusaba as a member, and the students were glad to hear this and Naegi smiled at Ikusaba telling her that hope is here and she should embrace it now there is hope for her to atone for what she has done in the past two years.

"See, Ikusaba-san? I told you that you'll be given a second chance..."

"I..."

"You don't need to feel bad..."

"Naegi-kun..."

"We need you...we need your help...we need to exert efforts in restoring the world back to normal..."

"...alright..."

"Thanks, Ikusaba-san..."

"..."

After that, the leader invited the survivors inside the base and showed to them the rooms that they will be staying, and told them to eat and rest up as tomorrow they are going to commence in restoring hope within Japan, and Taichi, Hiroko and Aloysius glanced at each other, seeing that the teens are going to have their hands full in taking such a huge responsibility and they decided to support them in any way they can.

"Those kids...they really are something..."

"I agree..."

"They have a rough start ahead of them..."

"Then we should help them...so that they can achieve the mission they are being given to them..."

"Yeah...my son needs a lot of support..."

"Then it's settled..."

"Right."

"Then we should give them a hand..."

**-x-**

Several hours later, the scene shows that the academy students were given rooms to stay and are divided to share, and it shows the rooms where each students are using:

\- Naegi x Maizono

\- Asahina x Ohgami

\- Kirigiri x Yui

\- Hagakure x Yamada

\- Ohwada x Ishimaru x Fujisaki

\- Celes x Fukawa x Ikusaba

\- Togami x Kuwata

As the others slowly went asleep, the scene shifts to a room where Naegi and Maizono are sharing a bed, and the two talked as they wonder what awaits them tomorrow and wondered if they could really succeed in breaking Enoshima's curse, and he used his optimism to raise her spirit saying that as long as there is hope, everything is possible and he told her that they will bring hope back and save her idol band and her father, and Maizono is touched by Naegi's words.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Have faith, Maizono-san...we can make it happen..."

"..."

"Trust me...we made it this far...and we survived..along with our classmates..."

"You're right..."

"Let's rest...we had a rough day earlier..."

"Okay..."

"Good night..."

Naegi hugged her and she felt at ease, and she embraced him as well until the two teens fell asleep as they finally found some peace after all that has happened in the past few days, and they ate now weighing their hopes in restoring the world and save their loved ones no matter how hard the challenge is put in front of them.

**_The End..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter...and Enoshima is defeated...but the chaos still prevail...but the Class of 78 is safe and sound, and now they face uncertainty on where they would go next...

The Class of 78 have joined Future Foundation, and Ikusaba narrowly survived and is made a member despite opposition from its members, and now the teens are facing uncertainty on how to bring the world back to normal...yet Naegi's optimism would inspire his classmates to face the challenge, and well...the rest they say is history...

* * *

**_Next Stop:_**

This is the end of this fic...

But the sequel is now in...**Survival In The City III**...

It is now up.

Thanks for the review and support...


End file.
